Ichigo and the Shinigami Academy
by Namikaze Artemis
Summary: Set 70 years in the future. After Ichigo dies, he must go to the Shinigami Academy to become a proper shinigami. But he must go there as Kurogi Ichirou. Can he survive the academy? Ichiruki all the way! Last chapter up!
1. Confessions Have To Be Done on Rooftops

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**EDITED: December 11th**

Prologue: Confessions Have To Be Done On Rooftops

* * *

Ichigo scowled as he looked out the window as he listened with half an ear to the teacher's blathering.

"Ding Dong Dang Dong!" the bell rang.

"Then, I'll see you all tommorrow!" called the teacher.

Ichigo got up from his desk and was walking to the door when Orihime stopped him.

"What is it, Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun. Could you come up to the rooftop?" Orihime asked.

"Sure." Ichigo scratched his head.

1010101010

Ichigo and Orihime walked up the stairs to the rooftop and opened the door, unaware that behind them, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida were following them.

"Kurosaki-kun,I love you." said Orihime, her hair whipping around her face dramatically.

Ichigo looked at her with a blank expression. "Sorry, I must have misheard you. Could you say that again?" he asked.

10101010

Meanwhile, behind the door leading to the roof that Orihime and Ichigo were on, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida fell over in a comedic manner.

"Idiot." Rukia mouthed.

10101010

"I said that I love you, Kurosaki-kun" repeated Orihime.

Ichigo paled slightly. What could he say? Inoue was a good friend and all, but he didn't really see her in a romantic manner. I mean, they didn't even call each other by their first names! And there was Rukia- Ichigo cut his thoughts off, turning red.

"Kurosaki-kun?" questioned Orihime

Ichigo took a deep breath. Better get it over with. "I'm sorry Inoue. You're a good friend and all. But – I don't like you in that way."

"I see," said Orihime quietly. There was a moment of silence, then Orihime asked-" Do you like Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun?"

10101010101

Behind the door , Rukia turned as bright red as a tomato- or strawberry.

Ishida's eyes widened at her directness.

10101010101

Ichigo turned as red as his name. " Wha- of course not- um- er-" he stammered.

Then he saw Orihime's face. He sighed. He was rejecting Inoue, he should at least tell her the truth.

"Yes." Ichigo said calmly. " I love Rukia."

101010101

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. Ishida and Chad turned to look at Rukia.

"Did you know that, Kuchiki?" demanded Ishida.

"Of course not!" snapped Rukia with a red face.

101010101

"But Rukia is a shinigami. She lives in Soul Society. You can never be together!" Orihime said with a tinge of anger.

"I'll die and go to Soul Society eventually, you know." Ichigo said dryly.

"But you'll probably be an old man by then!" snapped Orihime.

Ichigo sighed. " Inoue, you know that my old man is a Shinigami, right?"

"Yes," Orihime said , slightly confused.

" I'm half shinigami. In fact, you could said that I died when Urahara cut of my Chain in order to regain my shinigami powers." Ichigo said.

Orihime frowned, still not understanding where he was going with this.

"Therefore, while my human body will age normally, ,my soul will age like any Shinigami. When I eventually go to Soul Society, I will probably not look much older than I do now." Ichigo said.

Orihime's eyes widened. " What?" Then she regained her composture. "But that doesn't change the fact that you won't go to Soul Society for at least 70 more years. Will you be able to wait that long? I doubt that Rukia will."

Ichigo looked up at the sky. " I don't know if Rukia will wait. Probably not. But I don't care. I will wait, no matter how long it takes." he sighed.

"Also, I think Ishida likes you, Inoue." Ichigo advised.

"What?" Inoue exclaimed.

101010101

"What- that Kurosaki, saying unnessesary things!" Ishida snapped in embarrassment.

Rukia looked at the ground.

Ishida looked at Rukia. "Do you love Kurosaki, Kuchiki?"

"None of your business," snapped Rukia, starting down the stairway.

"Will you wait?" Chad said quietly.

Rukia stopped. "Of course. That idiot."

Rukia continued down the stairs, then paused. " You know, if you don't hurry, Orihime and Ichigo will find you when they come down from the rooftop." she retorted.

Ishida and Chad raced down the stairs, with Rukia right behind, laughing.

10101010


	2. Waiting In Lines Is Annoying & Useless

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**EDITED: December 11**

Chapter 1: Waiting in Lines Is Annoying & Useless

* * *

70 years in the future

"This is problematic." said Ichigo, looking down at his body.

His substitute shinigami badge had cried "HOLLOW, HOLLOW", as usual , and went out to defeat the hollow. Then, he came back and tried to get into his body. But it didn't work.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Kon asked.

" I can't get into my body!" Ichigo said, sitting on the bed.

"WHAT! Still, why would you want to get into a body like that?" demanded Kon.

"I don't have a choice." muttered Ichigo. It was true that his body was now very old. Even if his shinigami form still looked like a teenager.

"Whatever." Kon said, then turned over and went to sleep.

Ichigo shrugged in defeat. He supposed he could go ask Urahara-san.

1010101010

Ichigo walked through the streets.

_Karakura Town has changed a lot in 70 years._ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo-onnisan!" exclaimed a voice.

Ichigo turned around and saw a little 7 year old boy in weird white clothing.

"Hi, Ame. Do your parents know that you're out here?" Ichigo asked.

Ame was the grandson of Ishida and Orihime. Therefore, he could see ghosts.

Also, therefore, he wore the traditional Quincy clothing.

"Nope!" Ame grinned.

He was also very independant.

"Come on, Ame. " Ichigo sighed.

"What?" Ame complained.

Ichigo grabbed Ame's hand. "I'm taking you back to your house."

"Awww." Ame sighed.

1010101010

Ame's father looked up. "Ichigo-san! Ah, Ame. Seriously, you have to stop running away."

"I wasn't running away! I was getting rid of hollows!" Ame retorted.

"Yes, yes. Leave the hollow extermination to Ichigo-san and your grandfather." Ame's father said.

"Thank you, Ichigo-san." he said, nodding at Ichigo.

"See you." Ichigo waved in goodbye.

1010101010

Ichigo kept on walking down the streets.

Urahara Shoten! declared a sign.

Ichigo sighed. _Seriously, while pratically everywhere else in Karakura Town has changed, why has this shop stayed the same?_

He entered the shop.

101010101

"Dead!" cried Ichigo.

Urahara opened up his fan. " Why yes, Kurosaki-san. That's the only reason you wouldn't be able to get back into your body."

" So what do I do now?" demanded Ichigo.

"Why, you go to Soul Society, of course. And go to the Shinigami Academy to become a proper shinigami!" said Urahara cheerfully.

"Oh, I see- WAIT WHAT?" cried Ichigo.

" No matter how strong you are, you're still a _substitute_ shinigami. You need to go to the Shinigami Academy to become a proper shinigami. Not to mention that you know no kidou, your reiatsu control is atrocious, and you can't even seal your zanpankutou." chided Urahara.

"Hey- I can seal my zanpakutou- Dad showed me." Ichigo complained.

Urahara ignored him. "So it just _happens_ to be the sign-up time for the Shinigami Academy, so change into these-" He held up a brown yutaka that most Rukongai people wear. " Think up a fake name-"

"Just happens? You didn't have anything to do with my 'death', did you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Of course not!" Urahara exclaimed.

"And why do I have to think up a fake name?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll pretty famous in Soul Society. It'll cause an uproar if Kurosaki Ichigo was found in the academy. " Urahara said cheerfully."Now go change."

Ichigo groaned. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" Urahara said, cheerful as usual.

101010101

Ichigo sighed as he stumbled out of the Senkai-Mon.

"Urahara-san might've given me a bit of warning!" Ichigo said in annoyance.

_Anyhow, Urahara said that it would be easy to find the line up for the tests, but I don't-_

Ichigo stared at the field behind him.

The field was positively _stuffed _with hopeful shinigami-to-bes. He sighed and got into the long line-up. At least it moved quickly. Most of the people here didn't have an ounce of reiatsu.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

Ichigo looked up. " Oh, hi." There was a black haired boy looking at him.

"Hi, deaf-ears. I'm Sakata Shuuichi. You can call me Shuu." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you, Shuu. I'm Kurosa-kurogi Ichi-ichirou." Geez. Nice name, Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you Ichirou." Shuu replied. Ichigo blinked with interest. This kid had some reiatsu, unlike most of the people in the field.

"Do you think you'll get in!" asked Shuu.

"Yup, definitely. I think you'll get in too." Ichigo predicted.

"You think?" Shuu said with a grin that rivaled Naruto's.

"Yeah."

1010101010

"Next!" shouted a shinigami.

Ichigo moved forwards, into the building.

"What's your name?" asked a brown haired shinigami that Ichigo recognized as the 13th squad's 3rd seat, Kiyone.

" Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"No, reall-" Kiyone looked up. "Kurosaki-san, it really is you! Did you _finally_ die? And what's with your hair?"

"What's with the empathis on _finally_?" drawled Ichigo. "I don't see anything different with my-" Then he looked up and saw the black. " Urahara, ano yarou! He dyed my hair black!"

There were stars in Kiyone's eyes. " Kurosaki-san, you really do look like Shiba Kaien."

Ichigo groaned. " So what do I have to do?"

"Ah, yes, let's do the test as a formality. What name would you like to go to the academy with?"

"Uh, Kurogi Ichirou."

"Okay. Let's start with hohou, (shunpo). Erm, try to do a flash step."

In a flash, Ichigo was at the other side of the room.

"Full marks. Now , zanjutsu. I assume you brought _Zangetsu_?"

Ichigo nodded and brought out a zanpakutou with a bright silver hilt.

"Okay. Erm, can you go easy on me? And no shunpo."

" Of course." Ichigo scowled.

Kiyone jumped down, in front of Ichigo.

" And, start!"

Kiyone jabbed at Ichigo first, but Ichigo dodged it easily and jabbed back. Kiyone blocked it and continued on jabbing at Ichigo. Ichigo kept on dodging.

_This is getting a little boring_, thought Ichigo,_ Let's finish this up quickly._

Ichigo ducked down, and brought his zanpakutou at her throat.

Kiyone laughed. "Full marks on zanjutsu, too. Now for kidou."

Ichigo paled. _Oh, great_.

"Now please repeat after me._Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! BAKUDOU NUMBER 31 : RED FLAME CANNON!."_

There was a big explosion, and Ichigo came out of it with a smoky face.

Kiyone grinned. " So, you are like Renji!"

"I am not!" protested Ichigo.

"Half marks. At least you managed to make an explosion."

Ichigo groaned. "So I pass?"

"Yup. Here's your uniform, and your room number."

Ichigo took them, and walked out of the room. For better or worse, he was officially entered into the Shinigami Academy.

1010101010


	3. Watch Out For Karma and Irony

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did Ichigo and Rukia would be together already.

Edited: Thanks for telling me about that Ichigo, Ichirou , mistake. :)

Chapter 3: Watch Out For Karma And Irony

Day 1

_Two days until the classes start, huh ,_thought Ichigo,_ I suppose I might as well look at my dorm room._

Ichigo looked at his note. Room 217, it said. _I suppose this is it,_ Ichigo thought as he opened the door to Room 217.

101010101

A blond-haired boy looked up from his book. "Hello," he said softly.

"Hi," Ichigo scowled, because he always does. "I'm, er, Kurogi Ichirou."

"I'm Kasumi-Ouji Katsura." Katsura whispered.

Ichigo scowled. He looked sort of familiar. " Do I know you?" asked Ichigo.

"Probably not. You're from Rukongai, right?"

"Erm, yeah." That was a lie.

" I'm a noble." Then Katsura went back to his book.

"Hmm." Ichigo took Katsura's book. " You're a noble, right? Then you've probably never been out. You've probably been protected in your mansion all your life. This is the perfect chance to look outside!"

Ichigo grabbed Katsura's wrist, and dragged him out the door.

Katsura blinked. The way of the nobles was not common knowledge. How did a boy from _Rukongai_ know all that?

1010101010

Ichigo scowled. " This place is WAY too big. This is the _twentieth _Zanjutsu classroom. How many are there?"

"Why'd you drag me out?" complained Katsura.

"Perfect time to figure out where everything is. We'll be lost on the first day if we don't look around"

"But-"

"Besides, we're friends"

"Since when?"

"Since now."

Katsura sighed. "Whatever."

"Oi! You two! What are you doing here?"

Katsura and Ichigo turned around to see three burly 6-years.

Ichigo scowled. " We were just exploring."

"Yeah? Well, this is our personal zanjutsu room."

"I was under the impression that no one owns zanjustsu rooms." Ichigo said dryly.

"You're awfully confident for a first-year, considering that you probably can't even use a sword."

Ichigo realized that it was a bad idea to anger these 6-years, even though he could wipe the floors with them while asleep. Best not to make a scene.

"We were just going." Katsura said.

"Sure, then go." Burly No 1 said.

"Um, you're blocking the doorway." Katsura complained.

"Yeah? Then I suppose that you'll have to fight us to get through. You see, I hate first-years. They're so weak. And annoying. So, I like to teach them a lesson." Burly No 2 held up a zanpakutou.

Ichigo sighed. There was no getting out of it. " At least give us a zanpakutou."

"No." Burly No 3 grinned evilly, before getting bonked on the head by Ichigo, who had shupo-ed behind him.

"Wha-" Burly No 2 fell to the ground.

"You little-" Burly No 1 conked out before he could lift his zanpakutou.

Katsura's eyes widened. "That- was- SO COOL!"

Ichigo blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "Uh, okay."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Erm, Rukongai was a rough place."

"And shunpo?"

"That was shunpo?" Ichigo said innocently.

101010101

Day 2

Ichigo sighed. There wasn't anything to do, as Katsura had gone home to his mansion. He lay down on his bed.

The door flew open. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo sat up. "Rukia? What-"

Rukia bonked Ichigo on the head. "Why didn't you tell me that you came to Soul Society? And what's with your hair?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" muttered Ichigo.

"Anyhow, I need to show you around Seireitei!"

Rukia dragged Ichigo out the door.

Oh the irony.

1010101010

"This is the restaurant district!" Rukia said.

"Don't you have work?" Ichigo inquired

"Nope. It's a break day for me."

"Seireitei has a restaurant district?"

"Of course! Shinigami have reiatsu. Therefore, they need food."

Ichigo sighed. " But who owns the restaurants?"

"Certain Rukongai spirits are allowed to open up shops in Seireitei."

"Ichigo?" a voice asked.

Ichigo and Rukia turned around. "Ichigo! It is you!"

"Renji!"

"Hey, Ichigo. Nice yutaka. Going to the Shinigami Academy." Renji smirked.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled. "Did you get more arrogant after you became the captain of the 5th squad?"

"Scowling as usual, Ichigo." retorted Renji. "Hey, Rukia. Did Ichigo tell _you_ that he came to Soul Society?"

"Nope." complained Rukia.

"If he didn't tell his_ girlfriend_ that he came, then he probably didn't tell anyone."

"Rukia's not my _girlfriend_!"

"I'm not his _girlfriend!._"

"Whatever you say." Renji said.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" Ichigo said.

"My lieutenant is doing it." Renji said cheerfully.

"Abarai-taichou!" Momo cried.

"Oh, great, she found me. See you, Ichigo!"

Rukia rolled his eyes. "He's always skipping out on his paperwork."

"Didn't he have to do it when he was a vice-captain?"

"Nii-sama did most of it. Now let's go to the shopping district next! Do you still have that ticket that Nii-sama gave you 70 years ago?"

"Huh? Oh, that thing that allowed you to buy anything from a Kuchiki shop in Soul Society? Yeah, I have it."

"Good. Let's go."

10101010

Ichigo flopped down on his bed.

Katsura looked up from his book. " What happened."

"One of my shinigami friends showed me around Soul Society. It was tiring."

Katsura smirked. " Now you know how I feel."

Ichigo groaned and scowled.

Katsura looked at Ichigo. It was normal to have a shinigami friend if you lived close to each other in Rukongai, before. But, from the way Ichigo said it, it seemed like he had a number of shinigami friends.

_Ichirou,_ Katsura thought_ Just who are you?_.


	4. Urahara is Annoying

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, why in the world would I be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 3: The First Days

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." sounded an alarm.

Ichigo groaned, then turned it off. His bracelet clanged against the alarm.

Katsura sat up. "What's with the bracelet, Ichirou? You've never taken it off."

Ichigo looked at his bracelet- no, glared at it. " Er, this is-"

_Flashback_

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said cheerfully.

"What is it?" grumbled Ichigo.

"Before you go to Soul Society, wear this!" Urahara held up a bracelet.

Ichigo grabbed it and put it on. " What does it do?"

"You always spew out reiatsu at a ridiculous level. If you don't seal it, you'll be found out in an instant." Urahara explained.

"So this thing seals my reiatsu?"

"Yes! And you won't be able to take it off! Only I can!"

"Wha- Hey!"

Urahara pushed Ichigo into the Senkai-Mon.

_Flashback end_

"Something I don't like." Ichigo finished.

"Then why-" Katsura looked at Ichigo's face and backed away. " Uh, anyways, let's go to our first class. You have Basic Kidou with Shimura-sensei, too, right."

"Yup. Let's go."

10101010

Katsura and Ichigo were sitting next to each other in the classroom, when a familiar black-haired boy came into the classroom.

He blinked. " Hey, Ichirou!" he cried.

"Do you know him?" Katsura asked.

"Uh- oh, yeah! We met at the Shinigami Academy Entrance Exam! He was, er, Shuu!"

"Shuu, huh? My dad's name is Shuu, too."

Shuu sat next to Ichigo and Katsura. "Hey! So you got in to! Who's your friend?"

"My name is Katsura." Kastura said coldly.

"Nice to meet you!" Shuu said cheerfully, not put out with Katsura's cold attitude. " I'm Shuu!."

More shinigami-to-bes came into the classroom. One with orange hair sat in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked. "Do you dye your hair?" he asked.

"Of course!" The boy turned around. "Only Kurosaki Ichigo has hair like this!"

"Do you idolize Kurosaki Ichigo or something?" Shuu asked.

"I'm Mouri Kyuubei. Kurosaki Ichigo's number one fan!"

Ichigo twitched. "Why? It's not like Kurosaki Ichigo did much. The captains did just as much-and more!"

"Yes, but, Kurosaki Ichigo was just an ordinary human!"

"Yeah, but-" Ichigo was cut off by the teacher.

"Oi! All you shinigami-to-bes! Look up here!" cried the teacher.

"I'm Shimura Ran, but that's Shimura-sensei to you lot! This is basic kidou! Everyone will be going at more or less their own rate, and if you're really good at Kidou, you might get advanced to Advanced Kidou. I don't care if you're Kurosaki Ichigo himself-" here, Shimura-sensei stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo twitched.

"You'll all be treated the same. You'll be learning bakudou and hadou here- healing's over in Basic Healing Kidou. Got it? Now grab these textbooks." She placed a pile of textbooks on her desk.

Everyone grabbed a textbook. "Now we will be practicing Hadou # 1 – Shou today. This Hadou pushes the target away from the caster. Now, you!" Shimura-sensei pointed at Ichigo. "You had the worst scores in kidou. You get to be the first one to try this Hadou."

Ichigo groaned and got up. "Who should I aim it at?"

"Me. And try not to blow up."

Ichigo gave a killer glare at Shimura-sensei, shivered slightly. "Hadou # 1: Shou!"

Shimura nearly hit wall- and would have if she didn't regain her balance. " Good! You might not be completely hopeless. Next, you!"

101010101

Ichigo groaned.

"What do you have next, Ichirou?" Shuu asked.

"More kidou." Ichigo groaned.

"Really?I have Hohou." Katsura said.

"So do I!" Shuu said.

Ichigo laughed nervously. _It's not like I can tell them that my hohou is the same as a captain's, and with my bankai it's _nearly_ the level of Yoruichi-san's._ Ichigo thought.

"Well, good luck!" Shuu said cheerfully.

"See you at lunch." Katsura said.

Ichigo groaned.

101010101

Ichigo flopped down on the table and groaned.

Shuu laughed. "I suppose I don't have to ask you how kidou went."

"Please, no!" Ichigo groaned again.

"What do you have after this?" Katsura asked.

Ichigo glanced at his schedule. "Uh, Zanjutsu 6-"

"6!" Katsura and Shuu cried.

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah."

"Are you sure it isn't a typo?"

"Yeah, there's no way-"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to go and see!" Ichigo scowled.

101010101

After going back to his room to grab his zanpakutou, Ichigo went into the Zanjutsu 6 dojo. Promptly, everyone who was in the classroom turned around and stared at Ichirou. Then a brown-haired 6th year shinigami-to-be came up to him.

"You're a first-year, right? What are you doing here, _first year_?" The brown-haired shinigami-to-be glared at Ichigo. "And with a zanpakutou, too?"

"I just went to the classroom that it said to go to on my schedule. And this is my schedule." Ichigo retored, glaring back at the 6th year.

"Oh, really?" he sneered. "I'll enjoy pulverizing you."

Right then, the teacher came in. "Okay! I'm Kudou-sensei! Everyone, get into pairs. We'll start with simple to introduce yourself."

"I'm Ayasaki Shinichi." The brown-haired 6th year came up.

"Kurogi Ichirou." Ichigo said simply.

"Yahhh!" Shinichi ran up to Ichigo and started to jab with his sword.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, while dodging the sword easily. " Is that the best you can do?"

Shinichi glared at Ichigo and increased his onslaught of jabs.

Ichigo ducked under Shinichi's sword and placed his zanpakutou on his neck. "You lose." Ichigo said.

Shinichi stared at Ichigo. "Wha- how?"

Kudou-sensei came up. "Very good, Kurogi-san. You can spar against Hijikata-kun, now." Kudou-sensei pointed at a black-haired kid in the corner.

Ichigo nodded and went towards Hijikata.

10101010

Katsura stared at Ichigo. " You're not beaten up?"

"Nice to know you believe in me." Ichigo said dryly.

"How in the world did you manage not to get beaten up?"

"Luck." He said, then flopped onto his bed. " 'Night "

" Good night. " Katsura muttered.

Katsura frowned_ I swear, I'm going to solve the mystery called Kurogi Ichirou. How in the world did he get out of a Zanjutsu class with _6th _years without a single bruise or cut. For that matter, why does he have a zanpakutou?_

10101010


	5. Katsura Doesn't Trust Ichigo

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 4: Rest Day

"We have a rest day tomorrow, right?" Ichigo asked Katsura and Shuu.

"Yup!" Shuu said.

During the first week of classes, the three of them had become fast friends.

"Are you going to do anything?" Katsura inquired.

"Nope." Ichigo scowled.

"I'm just staying here." Shuu said.

"Then do you want to go visit my mansion?" Katsura asked.

"Sure!" Shuu cried cheerfully.

"Fine." Ichigo scowled.

10101010

The next day:

Ichigo twitched. "This is your house." It was a statement, not a question.

"Uh, yeah." Katsura said.

Ichigo groaned. Kasumi-Ouji. Shuu. Blond hair.

"Something the matter, Ichirou?" Shuu asked.

Katsura was Lurichiyo's son! Hopefully she wouldn't recognize him- it _had___been practically 70 years- and there were a lot of people that looked like Ichigo- well only one- but still-

"Ichirou?"

Ichigo blinked. "Oh, sorry! I was just thinking."

"We're going to go in." Katsura stated.

"Okay."

"Okay!"

1010101010

Ichigo hung back a little. If anyone recognized him, he would give them a death glare to shut them up.

"Katsura-sama! You came back!" cried a black-haired shinigami beside a tall bald one.

_Kenryuu and Enryuu,_ Ichigo thought.

"Katsura, do you know them?" Shuu asked.

"How dare you refer to Katsura-sama so casually!" Kenryuu cried.

"Who cares if he's the heir to the Kasumi-Ouji family or not- he's our friend." Ichigo scowled.

Kenryuu looked at Ichigo and frowned. "Do I know you?"

Enryuu did some hand signs.

"What! You're the sub-"

Ichigo gave them a death glare- that Katsura noticed.

Kenryuu and Enryuu backed up. "On second thought, I don't know you."

Enryuu nodded.

"Now, we have to go talk to Lurichiyo-sama and Shuu-sama. You three can go take a tour of the house. Try to not break anything."

"That was an emergency." Ichigo muttered.

101010101

"So, Ichirou, how do you know Kenryuu and Enryuu?" Katsura said.

Ichirou paled slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"They were about to say something, but they stopped when you glared at them. And what emergency?"

"Erm- hey, that's a big kitchen!" Ichigo changed the subject.

Katsura and Shuu frowned. "What are you hiding, Ichirou?" Katsura asked.

Ichigo sighed. "What about this? You can guess, and if you're right, I'll tell you."

"That sounds fun!" Shuu said.

"You just admitted that you have a secret."

Shuu ignored Katsura. " You're a zanpakutou!"

Ichigo twitched. "What?"

"You're Aizen's subordinate!"

"Now I'm getting annoyed."

"You're a member of the Black Ops undercover at the academy!"

"Slightly better, but no."

Shuu frowned. "I give up."

Katsura sighed. "If you don't want to tell us, I don't blame you. After all, we've only known each other for a week."

"I might tell you in the future. If I believe I can trust you." Ichigo said.

101010101

Meanwhile, in Lurichiyo's room:

"WHAT! Is that true, Kenryuu!" Lurichiyo cried.

"Is it really Ichigo-san?" Shuu said.

"It was most definitely the Substitute Shinigami- although because he's going through the academy, I suppose we won't be able to call him that for long."

"So, Ichigo died, huh? Can we see him?" Lurichiyo asked.

"It should be fine, but the Substitute Shinigami appears to hiding his identity- reasonable, considering that he's as famous as a captain."

101010101

"And this is my room-" Katsura started.

"This is your room? Looks more like a house! As excepted as a noble!" Shuu cried.

"Mother? Father?" Katsura said.

Ichigo turned around. _Looks like even that Lurichiyo grew up- well, since the midget grew taller, I suppose that it's not that weird that Lurichiyo did._

Lurichiyo bowed. "Nice to meet you. You're friends of Katsura, right? I hope our son is not causing you trouble."

"Of course not!" Shuu grinned.

"Not at all." Ichigo scowled.

"What are your names?" Shuu (Katsura's father) asked.

"Sakata Shuu!" Shuu grinned

"Kurogi Ichirou." Ichigo scowled.

"Your name is Shuu, too?"

"Yup!"

"Nice to meet you, Ichirou." Lurichiyo smirked.

Ichigo twitched and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Lurichiyo-sama." He twitched again.

Enryuu did some hand signs.

Kenryuu nodded. "You're right. The world must be ending."

10101010


	6. Ichigo is Polite, Against His Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Seriously, don't you get that already?

Chapter 5: Captain Hitsugaya Visits.

In the 10th squad's barracks:

Toushiro glared at the seemingly endless pile of paperwork. "Ma-" he started then stopped himself and groaned. He really had to stop doing that- it had almost 30 years since Matsumoto was promoted to the Captain of the 9th squad.

Then again, maybe he should just get another vice-captain.

He glared at the paperwork. Paperwork. The ultimate enemy of captains- after Aizen, of course.

A hell butterfly fluttered gently into the room on the wind. Toushiro looked up and the hell butterfly landed on his finger.

Toushiro closed his eyes. _Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Commander Yamamoto is requesting your presence in a captain's meeting._

Toushiro groaned slightly. Just another thing to add to his pile of paperwork.

10101010

"So, Yama-jii, what did you call us here for?" the laid-back Captain Kyouraku asked.

"As you know, every 2 years, a captain must visit the Shinigami Academy to make sure that the future members of Gotei 13 are being trained properly." Yamamoto said.

"Sounds fun!" Zaraki growled sarcastically. "Unless there's any good fighters-"

"We go in order of squads." Yamamoto interrupted "Since the 9th squad captain Matsumoto visited 2 years ago, this year, the 10th squad captain Hitsugaya shall visit this year."

Toushiro looked up. "When shall I go, Captain Commander?"

"Tomorrow. But before then, I would like to talk to you." Yamamoto said.

101010101

"What is it, Captain Commander?" Toushiro asked politely.

"Normally, I would just have you just go to the Academy." Yamamoto started.

"What is different this year?"

"A certain student."

"A certain student?"

"Yes. A certain Kurosaki Ichigo."

"WHAT!" Toushiro cried. Then calmed down. "Sorry. I mean, Kurosaki Ichigo? The substitute Shinigami? Did he _die_?"

"Yes." Yamamoto nodded. "But as you know, Kurosaki Ichigo is quite famed here in Soul Society. So, he is going to the academy under an alias. Even if you see him, pretend that you do not know him."

Toushiro nodded. Then got a thoughtful look on his face. "So does that mean that he will pretend that he does not know me too?"

"If you talk to him, he will probably talk to you the same way as all the students."

Toushiro nodded. "May I be dismissed?"

"Dismissed."

As Toushiro walked away, he got a smirk on his face. _Kurosaki Ichigo- I'll get you to say Captain Hitsugaya to me if it's the last thing I do!_

1010101010

The next day, in Ichigo's dorm:

Ichigo scowled at the textbook he was reading. _Basic Kidou is Easy!_ claimed the cover.

He scoffed. _And I'm the King of Soul Society. _he thought.

He glanced at the textbook again. _"_**Bakudō # 9. Geki: **_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" _it said.

Ichigo scowled some more. He didn't have any problems memorizing the chants- the only problem was his reiatsu control.

"Basic Kidou, huh? I remember that book!" came a voice from the window.

Ichigo looked up. "Rukia!" he exclaimed.

Rukia jumped into the room. "Having trouble with Kidou?" she teased.

"Shut up." muttered Ichigo. "Anyhow, what are you doing here? What would happen if Katsura was here? And don't you have to get to your squad?"

"Unlike some people, I remember to sense reiatsu before I enter a room. And what's wrong with wanting to visit a friend?" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo scowled.

"Do want some help with kidou?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo twiched.

"You won't get anywhere if you can't do kidou." Rukia said.

Ichigo twitched, then said. "Renji."

"Other than Renji." Rukia said. "Anyhow, I get a free day tomorrow, like you. Do you want to meet up in the training area under the Sougyoku?"

Ichigo sighed and gave in. "Fine. Tomorrow."

Rukia smiled and looked at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo scowled.

_Yes. I love Rukia._ Rukia reddened slightly. _Idiot. What are you doing thinking about something like that now?._

Ichigo looked out the window. "Anyways, what's with all this noise? It usually isn't this noisy in the morning."

"Captain Hitsugaya is visiting." Rukia said.

"Toushiro!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Why don't you join the crowd watching him? I have to get to my squad, anyways." Rukia said.

"I'm getting to class. See you tomorrow, then." Ichigo said.

"See you." Rukia smiled and jumped out the window.

101010101

Toushiro went into the first classroom on his list. Room 15, Wing A. Basic Kidou.

He opened the door to an explosion.

"KUROGI! How many times do I have to tell you! Narrow your reiatsu, then let it out _slowly!_ If you keep on letting it out so quickly, you're never going to get past the exploding stage." A shrill voice cried.

"And I'm saying that I'm trying! It's not my fault that I have too much reiatsu-"

"Hello?" Toushiro said.

"Then you have to get better reiatsu control!"

"Hello?" Toushiro said.

"I'm trying!"

"HELLO!" Toushiro cried.

The classroom fell silent as their eyes turned towards the captain.

Shimura-sensei paled slightly. "I'm- very sorry, Captain Hitsugaya. Kurogi, oi, you too!"

Toushiro looked at the student and his eyes widened. Then he smirked. _So, the great Kurosaki Ichigo sucks at kidou!_

"Sorry." Ichigo muttered.

Toushiro smirked."Sorry, what."

Ichigo fumed. "Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro had to hold back a grin. "Don't mind me continue."

_This is going to be fun!_ he thought.

_This is _not_ going to be fun_. Ichigo thought.

101010101

At lunch:

Katsura grinned. "Captain Hitsugaya was pretty cool- even though he was short."

Ichigo scoffed. "That pipsqueak is just as annoying and just as a pipsqueak as he was 70 years ago. Seriously. I'd excepted him to grow at least a few inches."

Shuu blinked. "You know Captain Hitsugaya? And 70 years ago?"

Ichigo paled.

The bell rang.

"That's the bell! We have to get to class!" Ichigo avoided the question.

10101010

In the 10th squad's barracks:

Toushiro finished up the last of the paperwork, while smiling cheerfully.

A 10th squad member peeked into the room. "Captain Hitsugaya seems awfully happy today. What happened?" he commented.

The 3rd seat looked in next to him with a pile of paperwork. "Yes, he does. I wonder what?"

Toushiro hummed happily. He had finished his paperwork, and Kurosaki Ichigo had called him Captain Hitsugaya. Life- or rather, Death was good.

The 3rd seat entered the room and put the paperwork on Toushiro's desk. "More paperwork!" the 3rd seat cried cheerfully.

Toushiro glared at the new pile of paperwork. Scratch that. He would never finish his paperwork.

Paperwork was the greatest enemy of a captain.

101010101


	7. In Which Giant Lakes Appear

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If I did, Ichigo would've never lost his powers. :(

Chapter 6: Kidou Practice.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" cried the alarm. Ichigo slapped on the button on top.

Katsura turned around blurrily. "Ichigo? You going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to practice kidou." Ichigo said.

"Oh, okay. You sure need it." Katsura turned around and went straight back to sleep.

Ichigo shook his head and went out the door.

1010101010

Ichigo stepped into the training area with the Basic Kidou textbook.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia grinned.

"Yo." Ichigo said. "You're early."

"Nope! You're late! Did you bring your textbook?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, throwing it up into the air.

Rukia grabbed it and opened it to a random page. " 'Kay. Let's start with this-**Bakudō # 9. Geki"**

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" _Ichigo cried, trying to narrow his reiatsu.

"BOOOM!"

Rukia snickered.

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "Aren't you supposed to help me with this?"

"Sorry." Rukia snickered. " That was just to see where you are now."

"And?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"You're worse than Renji."

Ichigo twitched.

"Now, how are you concentrating your reiatsu?" Rukia asked.

"Like the teacher said- I'm imagining a ball and then grabbing a handful of it." Ichigo replied.

"That's the problem!" Rukia cried.

"What?"

"Think about it. You have twice as much reiatsu as the average captain. How much more reiatsu do you have than the average 1st year academy student?"

"Oh."

"Each 'handful' of reiatsu you grab is probably nearly equal to all the reiatsu that one academy student has! No wonder you have problems with kidou!"

Ichigo scowled.

"Hmmm" Rukia pondered.

"So, what should I do?"

"Got it!" Rukia grinned. "Imagine a lake."

10101010

Meanwhile in Ichigo's mindscape:

Zangetsu stared at the huge lake that had appeared in front of him.

10101010

"Now, imagine taking a spoonful of that lake."

Ichigo nodded.

"Then, use that reiatsu to power that **Bakudou**."

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" _Ichigo cried.

The rock he aimed it at broke apart.

Ichigo stared at the rock, surprised. "It worked." he stated, incredulously.

"Of course it did! Kidou is one thing I have confidence in!" Rukia smiled.

"Does that mean you don't have confidence in anything else?" Ichigo teased.

"Hmph. Anyhow, I was wondering, does your inner hollow give you any problems?" Rukia said, slightly worried.

"My inner hollow? I don't have one anymore." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"You know when I lost my shinigami powers?"

"Yeah…"

"I lost my hollow powers too. When I regained my shinigami powers, my hollow self melded into Zangetsu permanently." Ichigo said.

"Well, that's good." Rukia said, slightly relieved. "I suppose there was some good in losing your powers for 17 months."

"Yeah." Ichigo scowled.

"So, have you decided what squad you want to be in?" Rukia asked.

"I thought that graduates of the Academy were assigned to one randomly." Ichigo said, confused.

"Most are. But talented ones are often asked for by several different squads. For example, Captain Hitsugaya was quite popular. There were at least 4 different squads who wanted him."

"Hmmm."

"I have no doubt that the Gotei 13 will do anything to get their hands on Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh, joy." Ichigo scowled.

"So, what squad would you want to be in?" Rukia asked again.

"Maybe the 13th " Ichigo said without thinking.

"Uh huh."

"No, really." Ichigo said after a bit of thought. "Ukitake-san is one of the only captains that either isn't stuck up or someone I wouldn't want to work under."

"Well, I suppose the jump from –san to –taichou isn't that big."

"And he seems like a nice guy."

"He doesn't _seem_ like a nice guy? Ukitake-taichou _is_ a nice person!" Rukia said indigently.

Ichigo smiled, for once. "If you say so."

"You know, you should smile more often." Rukia said.

Ichigo turned around. "If you say so. I'm going to practice more kidou."

1010101010

Ichigo's dorm room:

"You look happy, Ichirou." Katsura commented. "Did you manage to master kidou?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Ru- my shinigami friend." Ichigo said.

"Girl or boy?" Katsura asked.

"Girl. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Katsura grinned.

_Yes. I love Rukia._ Ichigo turned red. "No! Why does everyone think that?"

"Uh huh."

1010101010


	8. Festival: Part 1: Planning and Prep

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. It's owned by Tite Kubo.

Chapter 7: Festival: Part 1: Planning and Preperation.

A couple of weeks before winter vacation:

"Guys! Listen up!" Kudou-sensei cried.

Ichigo looked up from his spar with Hijikata. While by his standards, Hijikata was pretty weak, Ichigo had to admit that compared to everyone else, he was pretty strong.

"As you should know, the Seireitei Shinigami Academy always hosts a winter festival to showcase ours skills and try to attract more students, as the people of Rukongai shall be invited." Kudou-sensei said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Shinichi cut in.

"As I was going to say," Kudou-sensei said, staring at Mouri. "As we are a Zanjutsu class, we must think of something to do that has to do with Zanjutsu. Any ideas?"

"How about we do a swordsplay demonstration?" called out a brown haired student.

"We should explain how zanpakutou works for the Rukongai spirits!"

"Nah, how about having a giant spar against the teacher!"

"We should do a play about Kurosaki Ichigo- with battles!"

Ichigo turned around to the student who suggested the last one.

"Okay, okay." Kudou-sensei said, quieting down the room. "Let's vote. Who wants to do a swordsplay demonstration?"

Ichigo and another student put up their hands.

"Zanpakutou explaination?"

No one put their hands up.

"Giant spar against me?"

A couple of students put up their hands.

"A play about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Everyone else put up their hands.

Ichigo twitched.

"Okay! Looks like we're going to be doing a play about Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kudou-sensei exclaimed.

Everyone cheered- except Ichigo.

_Oh the irony._

1010101010

"Okay. So, why don't we do a play about when Ichigo-san and his friends broke into Soul Society to save Kuchiki Rukia –sama?" Kudou-sensei suggested.

"Okay." everyone said.

"To make this fair, let's have a draw to see who does what. Girls, please put your name on a piece of paper and place it in the box to the right. Boys, to the left."

There was some grumbling.

"Why can't we just audition?" complaimed a student.

"Because I said so." Kudou-sensei said.

10101010

"First, for the role of Sado Yasutora- Kyuu Hatake."

"Ishida Uryuu- Kintoki Yagyuu"

"Kuchiki Byakuya- Ayasaki Shinichi"

Ichigo looked up. _So, that annoying guy is going to be Byakuya, huh?_ he mused.

Ichigo turned out until he heard his name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo- Kurogi Ichirou."

"What!" Ichigo cried.

Kudou-sensei looked surprised too. "Well, that's the way it is. You must be destined to be Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo groaned.

"What? Why do I have to beat up by this _first-year_?" Shinichi cried.

Ichigo scowled. "I don't see how it makes much difference- I beat you up everyday!"

Shinichi glared at him.

"Kurogi-kun, could I talk to you after class?" Kudou-sensei said.

10101010

Ichigo blinked. "You want me to help you write the script?"

"Yes." Kudou-sensei nodded. "Who better to write the story of Kurosaki Ichigo than Kurosaki Ichigo himself?"

"What do you want me to help you with?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell me about the battles, etc."

"Well, there was that battle between Ishida and Kurotsuchi where Ishida lost his powers and Kurotsuchi escaped by turning into water."

"Yes, yes." Kudou-sensei nodded, writing down some notes.

"Ganju fought against Yumichika and won. Chad fought against Kyouraku-san and lost."

"What about your fights?" Kudou-sensei asked.

"Wha-what?" Ichigo stammered.

"This_ is _supposed to be about Kurosaki Ichigo, you know."

"Well, I fought against Renji. And Byakuya, of course. Ikkaku. And you can't forget Zaraki. Ugh."

"Okay. I'll talk to the class, and we'll pick the most interesting 3."

101010101

The next day:

"Okay! Then the three battles we are going to showcase is Kurosaki Ichigo vs Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo vs Zaraki Kenpachi, and Ishida Uryuu vs Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Kudou-sensei said.

Kudou-sensei handed out scripts.

"Those of you who don't have parts, come here, and I'll find you something to do." Kudou-sensei said.

Ichigo skimmed through his script.

**Byakuya**: _I shall find Rukia- and execute her with my own hands._

**Ichigo:**_ She's your sister! How can you do that to her?_

Ichigo scowled. This was so corny. It didn't help that it was similar to what he had actually said.

Shinichi walked up to Ichigo. "So, _teacher's pet_, aren't you happy with your part?"

"Teacher's pet?" Ichigo asked dryly. "What makes you think that?"

"That's the only way you would have gotten that part."

Ichigo scowled and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you wanted that part?"

"Yes. OF COURSE! Kurosaki Ichigo is my idol. Not this ridiculous Kuchiki Byakuya who didn't even try to save his own sister!"

Ichigo twitched. "I bet you wouldn't say that to his face."

"Of course not! But it's not like he's listening- or there's anyone here that would or could tell him."

Ichigo blinked. _You'd be surprised._

"Anyhow, I hate you. Period. I swear, you'll regret making me your enemy."

Shinichi turned around and walked away.

Ichigo groaned.

10101010

In Ichigo's dorm room:

"What are you doing for the festival?" Katsura asked. "We're doing a shunpo race."

"We're doing a play about m- Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said.

Katsura blinked. _M-?_

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Oh, that's a good part." Katsura smiled.

"If you say so." Ichigo flopped onto his bed.

"So, are you going to dye your hair orange?" Katsura grinned.

"As if."

101010101


	9. Festival: Part 2: Performance

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Not me.**

**Lest we forget.**

Chapter 8: Festival: Part 2: Performance

"Renji!" Rukia ran into the 5th squad's office.

Renji looked up and accidently hit one of the piles of paperwork with his elbow. It fell to the ground. "Now look at what you made me do!" Renji said irritably. "Do you know how long it took me to organize that?

"Yes, yes. Just look at this!" Rukia placed a brochure on Renji's paperwork covered desk.

"The Academy Festival? I don't see-" Realization dawned on Renji's face." Oh. Ichigo!"

"Right." Rukia grinned. "This the perfect chance to watch Ichigo embarrass himself!"

"But what's he doing? I doubt that a swordsplay demonstration or a shunpo race would be that-"

Rukia cut Renji off impatiently and pointed to one of the events on the brochure. "He's doing this. And he's the main character."

Renji scanned the page and grinned. "A play about Kurosaki Ichigo? But he's Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Which is why it's going to be funny. The play's tonight- if you want to make it, you better finish up your paperwork quickly!"

Renji groaned.

101010101

Meanwhile, in the waiting area for the shunpo races, Katsura stared at a piece of paper.

_-Lots of Shinigami friends._

_-Kenryuu, Enryuu, Mother and Father know him._

_-Emergency?_

_-Knew Hitsugaya Toushiro 70 years ago._

_-Abnormal sword skills._

_-A play about m-. (meat? melon?)_

_-Bracelet_

He tapped the pencil on the page irritably. Although writing down all the things that were weird about Ichirou sounded good, it didn't really help him. And was the last one even a clue?

Shuu poked his head. "Oi, Katsura! 15 minutes until your race starts."

Katsura ignored him.

"Katsura? What are you looking at?" Shuu asked.

"I wrote down all the things that don't add up about Ichirou. I've nearly got it! If I had just one more hint-" Katsura said.

Shuu stared at the piece of paper, then said "Anyhow, your race is starting soon. You can think about Ichirou's secret later."

Katsura nodded and went out the door.

_Ichirou- Just you wait! It won't take too long for you to give me another hint- and when you do… _

101010101

Ichigo sneezed.

"Is something the matter, Kurogi?" Kudou-sensei asked.

"Uh, no." He ran his hand through his now normally coloured hair- orange.

_Must be that Byakuya-wanna be staring at me._

He snickered a little at Shinichi's costume. He looked absolutely nothing like Byakuya.

"Anyhow, the play is tonight. So, you're free to do what you want until 7:00 p.m. I want you back here by then." Kudou-sensei said.

Everybody nodded.

"Dismissed!" Kudou-sensei cried.

Ichigo grabbed his hat he had thoughtfully brought to cover up his conspicuous hair, and was going to the door when he was stopped by Shinichi.

"You know, Kurogi, you look absolutely nothing like Kurosaki Ichigo." Shinichi scoffed.

Ichigo scowled. _I __**am**__ Kurosaki Ichigo. _"Really? And you know what Kurosaki Ichigo looks like?"

Shinichi twitched. "Well, I know he doesn't look like you. You probably think that orange hair means Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"It does in Soul Society." Ichigo retorted. "And I'm pretty sure I look more like Kurosaki Ichigo than you look like By- Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo pushed him aside and went out the door, oblivious to Shinichi's glares.

10101010101

Ichigo looked around and shrugged. _'Suppose I might as well go to the shunpo races Katsura and Shuu are doing. There isn't anything interesting._

Ichigo pulled down his hat and started walking to the rather obvious track. _I know that they needed it easy to see, but isn't painting it neon green overkill? Are you Don Kannoji or something?_

He walked through the door and waited in the stands. "Next up – the 200 m shunpo race!" cried the announcer.

Ichigo looked at the track. "Hey, Katsura's there!" he commented.

A student sounded the bell, and the competitors started. To Ichigo's eyes they seemed pretty slow, but to the Rukongai spirits they were probably going faster than the speed of light.

The race was over in seconds. "The winner is- Kasumi-Ouji Katsura! Congradulations! " cried the announcer.

Ichigo smiled.

101010101

Katsura went back to the waiting area with Shuu and stared at the paper some more.

"You know, staring at the paper won't make it come to you." Shuu commented.

"Shut up." Katsura muttered.

Ichigo knocked on the door. "Ichirou!" exclaimed Shuu. "What's with the hat?"

Ichigo pulled down the hat some more "Nothing." he scowled.

Katsura looked up. "You shouldn't wear a hat. It doesn't suit you." he advised.

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered. Then, "Hey! Give me back my hat!"

"Don't feel like it." Shuu said. "So you had to dye your hair orange! That's why you were wearing a hat."

Katsura looked up and felt a jolt of surprise. "Ku-Kurosaki I-Ichigo." he stammered.

_flashback start_

A young Katsura jumped on his futon. "Mother! What sort of story are you going to tell today?"

"Hmm." Lurichiyo pretended to think about it. "How about a story about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Kuwosaki Ichigo?" Katsura asked in confusion.

"Yes. He's a very good person. Without him, Mother would be dead, and the whole of Soul Society would be ruled by Aizen Sousuke!" Lurichiyo said.

"Aizen is bad!" Katsura stated.

"I've got a picture of Kurosaki Ichigo somewhere. Where did I put it? Oh, here." Lurichiyo held up a picture of a orange haired shinigami.

Katsura looked at it. "That's Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes. Now, about the story…"

_flashback end_

Ichigo paled slightly. _He couldn't have- Nah, no way. _"Yeah. Kurosaki Ichigo is who I'm playing in the play."

Katsura shook his head. "No. You're Kurosaki Ichigo."

Shuu blinked. "What are you saying, Katsura? Just because Ichirou's name is similar, and that he dyed his hair orange-"

"No. Not just that. The other day, when you said 'a play about m-Kurosaki Ichigo' you were going to say 'me' right?" Katsura started.

Ichigo just paled farther.

"The bracelet is probably for suppressing your reiatsu. You knew Hitsugaya Toushiro 70 years ago because 70 years ago was when Kurosaki Ichigo aided Soul Society in the Winter War."

Shuu's eyes widened, seeing the pieces fall together.

"That means it would be normal for you to have abnormal sword skills and lots of Shinigami friends. Mother, Father, Kenryuu, and Enryuu know you because you helped them out in the Bakkoutou incident a few decades ago. Am I wrong?"

Ichigo scowled. Then sighed. "Yes. You're right."

Shuu widened his eyes so much it looked like they would pop out of his sockets. "No way- you're really Kurosaki Ichigo? But you insulted him!"

"I didn't insult myself-" Ichigo objected. " I only said that the captains did just as much as me- which is true."

"It's true what they say about you- you only care about other people." Katsura commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo demanded.

"Most people when praised like that, would just accept it. But you tried to move the praise onto someone else." Katsura said.

"Uh huh." Ichigo scowled.

"Hey, Ichirou- I mean, Ichigo." Shuu said.

"Ichirou is fine. " Ichigo said.

"Anyhow, I have something I want to ask you- something I always wanted to ask Kurosaki Ichigo." Shuu continued.

"What is it?" Ichigo scowled.

"Do you like Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ichigo turned red, and Shuu and Katsura could swear that there was steam coming out of his head. "NO! Of course not! Why does everyone think that?"

"Your face is red." Katsura commented.

"No it isn't!" Ichigo scowled. "I'm going to go practice my script."

Ichigo walked out the door.

"He definitely likes her." Shuu nudged Katsura.

Katsura nodded. "Definitely."

1010101010

That night, during the performance:

Renji snickered. "This is so corny." he said, unwittingly repeating something Ichigo had thought the other day.

"I agree." Rukia grinned. "Let's go tease Ichigo about it after the show."

Renji nodded. "I have to get some worth out of the massive pile of paperwork I did."

Ichigo sneezed in the middle of saying- "You go ahead, Ganju. Hanatarou."

1010101010

Ichigo walked out of building. Luckily, Shinichi hadn't tried anything. Then- "Renji? Rukia?"

"Hi, Ichigo!" Rukia said.

Ichigo paled. "You weren't watching that- were you?"

"Yup! We were. It was really funny. Kurosaki Ichigo playing Kurosaki Ichigo." Renji said.

Ichigo scowled. "Shut up." he said.

"Anyhow, Ichigo. It's Winter Vacation soon for the Academy students. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Rukia asked.

"No." Ichigo admitted. "I was planning to stay in the Academy."

"Well, you could, that is , um,." Rukia stammered.

Renji rolled his eyes. "What she wants to say is that you can stay at the Kuchiki manor during the Winter Vacation. Apparently Captain Kuchiki didn't mind you staying there."

"Yes. That." Rukia said.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said.

"Of course, you're-" Rukia started.

"No, about Byakuya agreeing." Ichigo retorted.

Rukia fell over, then got back up. "Yes."

"I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"It's no trouble." Rukia assured Ichigo. "Come on! You don't have anywhere to go, right?"

"Oh, fine." Ichigo muttered.

"Great!" Rukia said.

1010101010

**20 or more reviews gets an OMAKE next chapter!**


	10. Older Brothers Are Scary

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**Not up to 57 reviews yet- but I'll make an omake when it reaches there!**

Chapter 9: Winter Vacation, Start!

Ichigo packed his few belongings into a bag.

"So, where is the great Kurosaki Ichigo going to stay for the Winter Vacation?" Katsura asked.

"Ichirou is fine. And as if I'd tell you." Ichigo scowled.

Katsura grinned. "Let me guess. You're staying at your girlfriend's house- in other words the Kuchiki Manor."

Ichigo's face tinged with red. "If by 'girlfriend' you mean Rukia, yes."

"Aww. You didn't automatically assume I meant Kuchiki Rukia." complained Katsura.

"I'm assuming that you'll be staying at your manor?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Sure you don't want to visit? Shuu's going back to his Rukongai friends, but he's going to visit for a couple of days?" Katsura pushed down some more textbooks into his bag.

"Nah, it's all right. I'd rather not intrude. Plus, I wouldn't know how to act." Ichigo said. "

"You know, I grew up listening to bedtime stories about you." Katsura said. "It's kind of a disappointment."

"Sorry for being such a disappointment." Ichigo retorted. "Anyhow, I'll be going then. See you."

"See you." Katsura said.

101010101

Rukia grinned. "Ichigo!" she called.

Ichigo slung his bag over his shoulder. "Hi, Rukia."

"I'm surprised you managed not to get lost!" Rukia commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo scowled. "It's kinda hard to miss a giant manor, you know."

"Well, you usually just jump on the rooftops to get somewhere." Rukia explained. "This is one of the first times you actually walked through the streets to get somewhere."

"And you think that because of that, I would miss the _giant_ manor in the Seireitei?" Ichigo retorted. "Nice to know what you think of me."

"Don't be like that!" Rukia grinned. "Come in! Nii-sama wishes to talk with you."

Ichigo paled. "Maybe I should just stay in the Academy."

"Nii-sama isn't that scary." Rukia said.

_Yes he is._ Ichigo thought.

101010101

"Rukia. Leave the room, please." Byakuya said.

"Okay, Nii-sama." Rukia left the room.

_No! Don't leave! I have a really bad feeling about this… _Ichigo thought.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya started.

"Yeah?" Ichigo scowled, nervously.

"What are your feelings towards my sister?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo sweatdropped. _I should have guessed._

"I don't- that's just a rumor." Ichigo insisted.

Byakuya took out a worn out tape recorder. 'Yes. I love Rukia' Ichigo's voice came out of it.

Ichigo stared at it. "How- THAT WAS 70 YEARS AGO!" Ichigo cried.

"I have my connections." Byakuya said. "Now, I'll ask again. What are your feelings for my sister?"

"Will you kill me if I say yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Perhaps. But I'll kill you if you don't answer." Byakuya retorted.

Ichigo paled. "I- er. Um. Yes I like her!" Ichigo blurted out.

"I see. My sister likes you too, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said.

"Wha- What?" Ichigo said.

"I can tell. She- she reminds me of how Hisana was with me." Byakuya admitted.

Ichigo stared at him.

"If you both like each other, I will not object." Byakuya said.

Ichigo was still speechless.

"It would not be against the Kuchiki clan's rules."

Ichigo blinked. "Why not? I'm just a normal shinigami."

"You don't know? Your father is the third son of the King of Soul Society. You are noble enough for the Kuchiki clan."

Ichigo was stunned speechless again.

"You may go now."

Ichigo got up and went out the door stiffly.

101010101

"So, you can stay in my closet. Of course, compared to your tiny little closet, it's more like a room." Rukia smiled and looked at Ichigo.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo said.

"So, what did Nii-sama talk to you about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Uh, apparently my father was a noble." Ichigo said. _No need to tell Rukia the whole story._

"Really? What clan?" Rukia asked.

"The king of Soul Society." Ichigo stated, still a little shell-shocked.

"WHAT!" Rukia cried in surprise. "Well, that explains why you have lots of power."

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo scowled.

"Anyhow, it's late. I've set up a futon and everything, so let's get to sleep." Rukia said.

"Sorry. You didn't have to go to so much trouble." Ichigo said.

"No problem." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo scratched his head, and smiled slightly at Rukia.

101010101

**A little short- but this is the second chapter today.**


	11. Operation: Strawberry: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, obviously.

Chapter 10: Operation: Strawberry: Part 1

In a izakuya in Seireitei:

"Okay!" Renji cried "I guess you want to know why I called you all here."

"I don't get why I had to come too. I don't drink the sake." Toushiro said.

"Abarai-kun," Matsumoto drawled. "Why can't I drink the sake?"

"Matsumoto –taichou, if you drunk the sake, you wouldn't be able to contribute to the discussion." Hinamori said.

"Um, Captain Abarai, could you explain?" Hanatarou whispered.

"Yes." Renji said. "Among you guys, how many of you are irritated with the way Ichigo and Rukia act?"

"It's obvious they like each other." Toushiro said.

Hinamori nodded. "They should just admit it already."

"Like you two did?" Matsumoto commented.

Matsumoto was talking about the fact that Toushiro and Hinamori were going to marry soon.

"Hmph." Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"ANYHOW!" Renji got everyone's attention. "You all think that they should get together already."

There was a number of nods.

"So, this is what I propose- Operation: Let's get Rukia and Ichigo Together!" Renji cried.

"That's too long." everyone chorused.

"How about- Operation: Ichiruki?" Matsumoto suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toushiro said. "How about, Operation: Get them together."

" Erm, Captain Hitsugaya , that's practically the same as Captain Abarai's. How about, Operation: Strawberry?" Hanatarou said.

"You know, Ichigo's name means the One Who Protects, not Strawberry." Renji commented.

"It's a palindrome. It sounds the same." Hinamori said.

"All for Operation Strawberry?" Renji asked.

Everyone agreed.

"So, what should we do for it?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hmm." Renji pondered. "Captain Hitsugaya, any ideas?"

"Why Cap'n?" complained Matsumoto.

Toushiro narrowed his eyes. "Yamada."

"Y-yes!" Hanatarou stammered, frightened out of his wits.

"Your birthday is coming up soon, right?" Toushiro asked.

"Y-yeah. More like my deathday, since-" Hanatarou tried to explain.

"Were you planning anything?" Toushiro asked.

"N-no. It's not as if I have that many friends." Hanatarou said.

"Then we'll plan a party, under the guise of it being Hanatarou's birthday party." Toushiro said.

"Under the guise?" Hinamori asked.

"Yes. We will bring presents and all that stuff, but our real objective is-" Toushiro started.

"To get Rukia and Ichigo together." interrupted Renji. "I get it. As expected of Captain Hitsugaya. But how are you going to do that?"

"Listen carefully." Toushiro said. Everybody leaned in as they listened to the plan.

1010101010

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia picked up two blue pieces of paper. "Invitation to Yamada Hanatarou's birthday party." she read.

Ichigo blinked. "It's Hanatarou's birthday soon?" he asked.

"Yes." Rukia stated, then frowned. "But he usually doesn't host a party. I wonder if he wanted to meet you or something."

"Maybe." Ichigo scowled.

"I suppose we'll have to get him a gift. But the party's in two days- we don't have a lot of time." Rukia commented.

"Then I suppose we have to hurry!" Ichigo said.

1010101010

In a store of Seireitei:

Ichigo looked around, scratching the hat he had taken to wearing. After all, there were people who knew his face- namely, people in the 11th division- that he didn't want recognizing him.

_But what sort of present would Hanatarou like?_ Ichigo scowled. _It's not like I know what he likes or something._

Then, he glanced at a sign that said _'Books'._

He blinked, and decided to look at the books.

_Chappy and the 3 Great Hollows._

_The Winter War._

_Kurosaki Ichigo- Revealed!_

What? He looked at the book.

'**Kurosaki Ichigo. Hero of the Winter War. Subsitute Shinigami. Ryoka. His names are numerous-'**

Ichigo skipped the boring parts.

'**Many believe that the thing that's fascinating about Kurosaki Ichigo is not his unbelievable power, but the fact that he went from a spiritually-aware human to a captain-level shinigami in less than a year'**

Ichigo scowled. Nothing he didn't know. He put the book back.

_The Hollow and the Shinigami._

What an imaginative name.

_Advanced Healing- Edition 10_

Ichigo picked up that book. _This sounds good._ he thought.

He went to the cashier.

1010101010

And as for what Rukia got?

Rukia whistled happily, holding- what else?- a Chappy plushie.

She needs to figure out that not everybody likes Chappy.

1010101010

The day of the party:

"Here you go!" Rukia grinned as she gave her gift to Hanatarou.

Hanatarou laughed nervously. _Is it really a good idea to use my birthday party in this way?_

He opened up the present and sweatdropped. "A- Chappy- Plushie." he stated.

"Isn't it great?" Rukia smiled.

"Erm, yeah." Hanatarou sweatdropped again.

Toushiro came up. "Here you go. It's a sculpture of you out of ice."

"Wow! This is quite amazing." Hanatarou cried. He tried to pick it up, then instantly dropped it.

"It's cold!" Hanatarou said.

"Of course. It's ice." Toushiro dead-panned.

Next, Matsumoto came up.

"Isn't it great!" cried Matsumoto.

"I'm sorry." Hanatarou said, looking at the bottle of sake. "I don't drink sake."

"WHAT! Then you don't know what you're missing! Here, have a drink-" Matsumoto started.

Hinamori gently pushed her out of the way. "I don't believe that Yamada-san wishes to drink that."

Hinamori handed Hanatarou a box.

"Thanks!" Hanatarou cried. _This looks like a good gift._

He opened it up. There was nothing inside. Hanatarou sweat-dropped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a box!" Hinamori smiled.

Yamada smiled uncertainly. _At least it might be of some use._

Ichigo came up and scowled. "Here." he said, pushing his gift towards Hanatarou.

_What is it now?_ Hanatarou wondered. Then opened the present.

His eyes widened. "Is that-?" Hanatarou said.

"It's a book I saw in a store. Is it good?" Ichigo scowled.

"Is it good?" exclaimed Hanatarou. "I was saving up to buy this book! Thanks so much, Ichigo-san!"

_At least one good present,_ Hanatarou smiled.

1010101010

Toushiro nudged Renji, who nodded back. The plan was going to start.

1010101010

Matsumoto looked at the Renji and Toushiro, who nodded at her. She grabbed a bottle of sake.

1010101010

"Ne-e. Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan!" Matsumoto smiled.

Ichigo scowled. "What?"

"If you say party, you say sake! Do you want to drink some?" Matsumoto cried.

Rukia shrugged. "I guess-"

Ichigo paled to a pasty white. "No!" he blurted. "I mean, erm…"

Toushiro and Renji looked at each other in confusion – and irritation. The plan was to get Ichigo drunk and to confess to Rukia.

Matsumoto frowned too, but bounced back quickly. "Aw, don't be like that! Come on!"

Matsumoto stuffed the sake into Ichigo 's mouth.

Ichigo paled and fell over.

Rukia and the others looked at Ichigo.

Renji groaned. "Don't tell me."

"I should've guessed. After all, he still looks like a teenager, like I look like a child." Toushiro said.

"Are you saying that Ichigo can't drink sake?" Matsumoto asked.

"Not that ridiculously strong one you stuffed in his throat!" Renji retorted.

Rukia shook her head.

101010101010

OPERATION 1: **FAIL.**

10101010101

**60 reviews! As promised, here's the OMAKE!**

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

Renji scratched his head, looking at the clock- and the paperwork.

_Nearly._ He thought.

"Okay, then Abarai-taichou, I'll be going now." Hinamori said. "Remember to do the paperwork!"

"Yeah, yeah." Renji muttered.

He continued to do his paperwork for a bit, then quietly shunpoed out of the room.

He ran into a room.

"Abarai-san, you're late." Toushiro said.

"Sorry. Hinamori took forever to go." Renji said.

"Fine." Toushiro said.

"Now let's start the monthly Paperwork Hater Club!" Matsumoto grinned.

"Today, we're discussing ways to get out of paperwork. Any ideas?" Toushiro asked.

"How about- I need to go to the washroom?" suggested a shinigami.

"Classic."

"I need to go out and eat ramen."

"I saw Kurosaki Ichigo and had to go fight him!"

" I needed to go heal an injured person?"

Toushiro nodded. "All goo-"

Suddenly, the door opened.

"CAPTAIN!" cried a bunch of vice-captains.

"I was wonderering what you were doing-" Hinamori started.

"YOU WERE SLACKING OF PAPERWORK!" cried another vice-captain.

"This isn't-, er, " Renji stammered.

Hinamori dragged her captain by the ear.

"Now, let's get you to do your paperwork."

"NOOOOOO!"

101010110

Chapter 10! The next omake will be at 85 reviews!


	12. Operation: Strawberry: Part 2

Disclaimer: Seriously. If I was Tite Kubo, I would be too busy writing the next chapter of Bleach to write fanfiction- in English.

**76 reviews! Another 9 reviews!**

Chapter 11: Operation: Strawberry : Part 2

Renji groaned. "Operation: Strawberry, was a flop."

"It would've worked if Matsumoto hadn't used such STRONG sake!" Toushiro said irritably.

"Sorry, Cap'n." Matsumoto said, chagrined.

"Now, now." Hinamori said. "It's not time for arguments."

Hanatarou nodded. "I didn't want to use my birthday party in that way, too." Hanatarou whispered.

"Okay. Now, let's get thinking of another plan." Renji said. "Any ideas?"

Everyone groaned.

Then suddenly, Hinamori's eyes widened. "The winter fireworks festival!"

"Of course!" Renji said. "That's got to be one of the most romantic things in all of Seireitei!"

"Great idea, Hinamori!" Toushiro exclaimed. "Yamada, go get 2 tickets."

Hanatarou fell over in a comedic manner, and ran out the door.

"Was it necessary to say that to him?" Renji asked.

"Why, I just asked him to get two tickets." Toushiro asked, confused.

"But you know, he's frightened to death of you- though I can't understand why." Renji said.

"That's his problem. And what do you mean, I can't understand why?" Toushiro asked , annoyed.

"Now, Matsumoto- can you get some reiatsu dampeners? Ichigo's reiatsu sensing is pretty good, and Rukia's isn't something that you can just ignore." Toushiro said.

Renji nodded. "We need to watch them, after all. "

"Got it, Cap'n." Matsumoto nodded.

10101010101

Hanatarou looked at the cashier with an annoyed expression on his face. Reasonable, considering he had just stood in line for three hours.

"Two tickets, please." Hanatarou asked.

"Why do you need two tickets?" The cashier asked.

"One of them is for my friend." Hanatarou said.

"Why isn't your friend with you?"

Hanatarou gritted his teeth. "He had something to do."

"Are you sure you have enough money? There're pretty expensive for a normal shinigami- let alone two!" The cashier asked curiously.

All the stress that Hanatarou had from staying in the same room as Captain Hitsugaya blew out all at once.

"Ca-shier-san." Hanatarou said between his teeth. "I amd the 6th seat of the 4th squad. I have more than enough money to buy two tickets. Now I suggest you let me buy them before I cut you into pieces, then heal you."

The cashier paled. "Yes, yes. Sorry. H-here you g-go." he stammered.

"Thank you." Hanatarou paid for the tickets and left the room.

10101010101

"Nemu-chan!" Matsumoto cried.

"Captain Matsumoto. What is it?" Nemu asked calmly.

"Where can I buy some reiatsu dampeners?" Matsumoto asked cheerfully.

Nemu pointed to a small shop in the corner.

"Thanks, Nemu-chan!" Matsumoto cried, and jumped over to the store.

_What reason is there for saying 'thanks' for such a trivial thing?_ Nemu wondered.

101010101

"Okay. Yamada, you got the tickets?" Renji asked.

"With much difficultly." Hanatarou muttered, holding up the tickets.

"And Matsumoto, the reiatsu dampeners?" Renji asked again.

"Yup!" Matsumoto handed out the reiatsu dampeners, in the shape of bracelets.

Everyone fitted it on their wrists.

"Now, all we have to do is send the tickets to Rukia. She'll probably jump at the chance to show Ichigo some of the events of Seireitei." Renji said.

"And then, they should do the rest." Toushiro said.

Everyone nodded.

10101010101

Rukia picked up the tickets.

Ichigo looked down at them. "What is it now?" he scowled.

"You're still annoyed about the birthday incident?" Rukia smiled.

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbled.

"Anyhow, let's see… Oh! These are tickets for the Seireitei Winter Fireworks Festival!" Rukia grinned.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"It's a winter festival. You had those in Japan too, right?" Rukia asked.

"They were usually in the autumn, though." Ichigo said.

"Anyhow, it's really fun!" Rukia looked at Ichigo with a smile. "Let's go!"

Ichigo twitched. He couldn't say no. "Okay." Ichigo sighed.

10101010101

"Is that true?" Byakuya asked regally.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." the shinigami said. "Captain Abarai, Captain Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Hinamori, and 6th seat Yamada Hanatarou are working together to try to get Rukia-sama and Kurosaki Ichigo 'together'."

"I see." Byakuya murmured. "What's their next plan?"

"They have given Rukia and Ichigo tickets to the Seireitei Winter Fireworks Festival."

"I see." Byakuya said. "Shinroku!"

A black-haired shinigami came down from the rafters. "Yes, Byakuya-sama?"

"Follow them. And make sure you are not detected." Byakuya ordered.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." Shinroku said, running out of the door.

10101010101

"As expected of somewhere that looks like Ancient Japan." Ichigo scowled. "It's just like the autumn festivals in Japan."

"Oh, don't be like that." Rukia said, munching on a dango, sticky rice on a stick. "You haven't seen the fireworks yet, after all."

"If you say so." Ichigo said, scratching his head.

"Oh, look!" Rukia smiled. "Kingyou-sukui! Let's try to get the goldfish!"

"There's goldfish in Seireitei?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Goldfish die too, you know." Rukia said.

"If you say so."

1010101010

Matsumoto smiled. "They seem to be in a good mood!" she said.

Renji nodded. "That's true."

101010101

Shinroku looked at the two of them.

_So that's Kurosaki Ichigo- so it's true that he likes Rukia-sama._

101010101

"The fireworks are going to start soon!" Rukia cried in surprise."We have to get a seat!"

"Okay." Ichigo scowled.

"Hmmm." Rukia looked around. "How about there, in front of the trees!"

Ichigo looked there. "There isn't that many people there,too. I guess that's a good spot."

Rukia smiled and dragged Ichigo over to the spot. Then the first firework came up.

The fireworks was like an animation on the sky. It was a picture of some shinigami fighting.

Ichigo stared at them in shock. "Is this really fireworks?"

"I told you that you haven't seen the fireworks yet!" Rukia smiled. "They're made with a combination of kidou and tech."

"Wow." Ichigo looked up at the sky.

"See!" Rukia smiled happily. "I told you that they're cool!"

_She looks nice when she smiles,_ Ichigo thought absent-mindedly.

"Erm, Rukia…"

1010101010

Matsumoto, Renji, Toushiro, and Hanatarou leaned in excitedly.

101010101

Shinroku watched in interest.

101010101

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I, er, re-really like-"

101010101

**A cliffhanger! Muahahaha!**


	13. Operation: Strawberry: Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

**Sorry about the cliffie- I wanted to divide the Operation: Strawberry Chapters in 3 parts.**

Chapter 12: Operation: Strawberry: Part 3

"I, er, re-really, like-" Ichigo stammered.

Rukia tilted her head in confusion.

"BOOOM!" A smoke bomb exploded.

"What?" Rukia cried.

10101010

Shinroku whistled innocently. _No, I didn't do it,_ he thought, with shifty eyes.

10101010

Matsumoto, Renji, Toushiro, Hinamori, and Hanatarou fell over in a comedic manner.

"What in the world!" Toushiro cried.

"Why! Why!" Matsumoto cried. "Just at the good part!"

Hanatarou sweat-dropped. _We're acting like we were watching a TV show that stopped because of a power outage._

10101010

"Well, I suppose we should get back. " Rukia said, coughing.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, coughing too.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. _He wasn't going to say what I think he was- was he?_

10101010

Ichigo tinged slightly red at what he nearly said. _Silly. _ he chastised himself. _ You're being affected by what Byakuya said._

_Anyways, you shouldn't confess until you graduate from the academy. _

Ichigo clenched his fists. _I'll work hard on my kidou- and graduate from the academy in one year! Other people who didn't know anything managed to graduate in 2 years or less- I've been fighting for years, so, all I have to worry about is kidou._

Ichigo looked at Rukia. _Rukia. Can you wait a bit longer?_

10101010

Renji groaned. " Seriously. Where did that come from?"

"Byakuya got someone to follow Ichigo and Rukia." Toushiro said.

"What?" Matsumoto cried.

"Then of course we failed." Hanatarou whispered.

"Okay. Then, do you have-" Renji started.

"Captain Abarai." Hinamori said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Renji asked.

"I think that we should just leave them alone." Hinamori said.

"What?" Renji asked.

"This time too- Ichigo would've confessed if other people hadn't interrupted" Hinamori said.

"That's true, but-" Renji said.

"I agree." Matsumoto said. "It's much more romantic if Ichigo-kun confesses by himself!"

"Fine." Renji sighed.

"Then, Operation Strawberry is over?" Hanatarou asked.

"Yes." Toushiro said.

Hanatarou tripped over his feet in his hurry to get away from Captain Hitsugaya.

1010101010

"You threw a smoke bomb." Byakuya stated.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama." Shinroku said.

"I said to follow them. I did not say to interfere." Byakuya said.

Shinroku blinked in confusion. "You wished for Kurosaki Ichigo to confess to Rukia-sama? But it would be a scandal if Rukia-sama had accepted!"

"Why would it be a scandal?" Byakuya demanded.

"After all, Kurosaki Ichigo is just a shinigami!" Shinroku exclaimed.

"Not just a shinigami- the grandson of the King of Soul Society." Byakuya stated.

"What?" Shinroku said in shock.

"You may leave now." Byakuya said.

Shinroku jumped into the rafters, still shocked.

101010101

"Still, I wonder where all that smoke came from?" Rukia wondered absent-mindedly.

"Me too." Ichigo scowled.

"So, what were you going to say?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, I, er, forgot." Ichigo lied.

Rukia shrugged. "Okay. Tell me if you remember."

"Fine." Ichigo scowled.

"So, is your kidou getting any better?" Rukia asked.

"I was advanced to Advanced Kidou- your advice helped a lot." Ichigo admitted.

"Really? Then you might be able to graduate in one year- after all, Kidou is the only thing you have to worry about." Rukia said.

"That, and my identity being found out." Ichigo scowled.

"How about Captain Zaraki finding you?" Rukia grinned.

"That too." Ichigo groaned.

"And me releasing the play that I recorded." Rukia laughed.

"What!"

_flashback start_

Ichigo vs Zaraki:

"Ganjyu, Hanatarou. You go on ahead and save Rukia!" Ichigo acted out.

"What." The shinigami playing Hanatarou stated in a dead voice. "Then you'll get killed."

Ichigo sweat-dropped. _Why don't you have more feeling? Do you want me to die?_

"Come on, Hanatarou." the shinigami playing Ganjyu said. "Let's go."

The two of them walked off the stage.

Ichigo sweat-dropped again. _You want me die that much? And that's not your lines- did you forget them?_

"Da da dunn!" cried the shinigami playing Zaraki. "Captain Zaraki Appears!"

Ichigo groaned. _The narrator is supposed to say that, not Zaraki!_

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right? Ikkaku says you're strong!" he said cheerfully.

_Zaraki isn't that cheerful! You're completely ruined his personality!_

"Yahhh!" the shinigami ran up to Ichigo.

_No! You're supposed to get me to try to hit you first!_

Ichigo instinctively knocked him out.

_Oh, great._

"Put down the curtains!" came a muffled voice from behind the stage.

Ichigo vs Byakuya:

"I'm going to kill you- then Rukia." Shinichi said.

_I think he really wants to kill me. _Ichigo thought.

"Why? She's your sister!" Ichigo cried.

"Because."

_Did everybody forget their lines!_ Ichigo exclaimed in his head.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Shinichi said. A bunch of sakura petals fell down.

_Couldn't they've made better effects that sakura petals! _Ichigo thought.

"Do your Bankai, Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"Fine. Bankai."

_Do you want to finish up the play quicker, or did you just forget your lines?_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo got buried in sakura petals.

"As expected. It was stupid to try to fight a bankai with a shikai." Ichigo said.

"Eh?" Shinichi asked.

"Watch carefully. This is my bankai. Tessa Zangetsu." Ichigo cried.

Ichigo quickly used shunpo to grab a model of Tessa Zangetsu.

"I see, so that's your Bankai." Shinichi said. "Yahhhh!"

Shinichi charged Ichigo.

_Does everybody want me dead? _Ichigo thought.

He quickly finished up the play by knocking Shinichi unconscious.

_flashback end_

Ichigo held his head. "Please. No. That was the worst play in the history of bad plays."

Rukia snickered. "Don't worry. I won't – at least not until you graduate."

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "Maybe I should hold off graduating…"

Rukia laughed cheerfully.

10101010


	14. Why You Shouldn't Help Renji

Disclaimer: If I were Tite Kubo, I wouldn't be writing in English.

Chapter 13: A Visit to the World of the Living.

Ichigo looked around in boredom. Since Rukia had work to do, he had no intention of staying in the Kuchiki Manor with only Byakuya and the servants for company.

"Ichigo!" a voice called.

Plus, it was a good chance to figure out where everything was. Though he would never admit it, he had gotten a little lost on the way to the Kuchiki Manor. He didn't want a repeat incident.

"Ichigo!" Renji came up to Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled. "Renji? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Weren't you with Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Rukia has work. And for that matter, don't you too?" Ichigo retorted.

"Yeah! That's what I want to talk to you about." Renji said. "You see-"

"I'm not helping you with your paperwork." Ichigo interrupted.

"No! Not that. You see, the Captain-Commander says that I have to invite a student of the academy to show around the squad." Renji said.

Ichigo's eyes widened in understanding. "So, you want me to go?"

"I don't want to grab a random student. They're annoying, anyways." Renji said.

"Not all of them." Ichigo objected.

"Let me guess. You have half of the school hating you because you 'insulted' Kurosaki Ichigo." Renji said.

"Not half the school- only a quarter at most. And why does everyone say I insulted him?" Ichigo complained.

"Referring to yourself in the third person is the first sign of insanity." Renji grinned.

"Whatever. So, I just have to let you show me around the squad?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe go to the World of the Living, too." Renji admitted.

"Not Japan, right?"

"Don't worry. Some place called Canada."

Ichigo scowled. "Fine. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

1010101010

"Okay, you guys!" Renji called out. " This is Ku-"

Renji leaned down to Ichigo. "Er, what's your name?"

"Kurogi Ichirou!" Ichigo hissed.

"Kurogi Ichirou!" Renji cried. "He's going to be going with Division 8, Team 3 to Section 823."

"Captain, you didn't even know his name?" a shinigami asked.

"Did you just grab him off the street or something?"

_Yes_, Ichigo thought.

Renji turned red. "Ichi- Kurogi. Team 3 of Division 8 is over there." He pointed towards a group of 4 or 5 shinigami. "They'll be leaving in half an hour- take that time to get to know them."

Ichigo scowled.

10101010101

"So, Nice to meet you Kurogi Ichirou." a shinigami said. "I'm Amui Kisaki."

"Aiko Akira"

"Makoto Kurou."

"Miku Minoru."

"So, did Captain grab you off the street?" Kurou asked.

"Yes. Seriously, Renji-" Ichigo cut himself off. _Uh oh._

"Renji? You're referring to Captain as _Renji_? He's almost as uptight about being called Captain Abarai as Captain Hitsugaya!" Minoru exclaimed.

"Erm, I was talking about a different Renji, who was with me at the time. He was my friend at the Academy, and he ran away when Captain Abarai came up to us. " Ichigo quickly fabricated a lie.

"Oh, I see." Minoru nodded.

"Anyhow, let's get you ready to go. Do you have a shikai yet?" Kisaki asked.

Ichigo thought for a moment. Best to say no. "No."

"Can you do kidou?"

"I'm in Advanced Kidou."

"Hohou?"

"My shunpo skills are pretty good."

"Okay. Then you won't be a completely useless." Akira retorted.

Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

"Okay. So, put your end of your zanpakutou here, like this." Kisaki said, showing Ichigo how to do a soul burial.

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Okay." He quickly buried the soul.

"That's really good! We didn't ask, but what year are you in the academy?" Kurou asked.

"First year." Ichigo blurted out without thinking.

"FIRST YEAR! And you have a zanpakutou already?" Kurou exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"That's amazing." Kisaki said. "Captain Abarai has the most bizarre luck."

"Ha ha." Ichigo scowled.

"Anyho-" Akira stopped in the middle of his sentence and fell to the ground.

Ichigo went to him. "Are you all right? What's the matter?"

"What's- the – matter?" Akira breathed. "Can't- you-feel – this –reiatsu?"

Ichigo looked around and saw that the other shinigami were trying hard to stand up. Ichigo blinked and realized that there was reiatsu- but to him, who had withstood reiatsu of twice of a captain's it felt like nothing.

"Menos Grande." Ichigo stated, wondering how he didn't notice those giant black beings in front of him.

"How can—you stand?" Kisaki murmured.

"So it's those things that're putting out all that reiatsu?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo jumped up and shunpo'd to the first one and stabbed his sword into it. It disappeared, and Ichigo quickly jumped to the next.

"Hado # 31! _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" _Ichigo cried.

The red flame cannon hit the Menos point-blank. It didn't stand a chance.

Finally, Ichigo stabbed his sword quickly into the last one, which gave out a half-hearted roar, then disapeared.

Ichigo jumped back down to the shinigami.

"How- your zanpakutou-" Akira stammered.

Ichigo blinked and looked at his zanpakutou. _Oops, _he thought. During the fight, he had accidently released the seal on it.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakutou!" Kisaki exclaimed.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kurou cried.

"Erm-" Ichigo stammered. "Maybe." Ichigo re-sealed his zanpakutou.

"No wonder Captain Abarai picked you!" Kisaki nodded.

"Can we go back now?" Ichigo asked.

1010101010

**Way more than 85 reviews! Thanks so much! **

10101010101

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

The Woman Shinigami Association:

Nanao put up her glasses.

"Today, we shall be discussing the new soul candy that the 12th division wishes to make. Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Nemu nodded. "We need to think of a name and a mascot for it. Mayuri-sama wishes for it tomorrow, at the latest.

"That's the deal. Any ideas?" Nanao demanded.

"We should call it Shappy, and the mascot should be a brown rabbit!" Rukia exclaimed, holding up a bad picture of what looked like a brown Chappy.

"More original, please." Nanao said.

"It should be called Hhkudfr-" Isane started.

"Unpronounceable." Nanao said.

"It should be called Happy, and the mascot should be a blue cat with wings!" Kiyone cried.

"That's copyrighted." Nanao retorted.

"ME ME!" Yachiru cried. "It should be called Candy, and the mascot should be a piece of candy!"

"Yachiru-san, that's not a good mascot." Nanao said.

"Zara-chi said it was! Zara-chi said that if it wasn't picked, he would get into a bad mood!" Yachiru complained.

Everyone paled as they imagined Captain Zaraki in a bad mood.

"On second thought, it's a really good mascot." Nanao stammered.

"All in favour?" she asked.

Everyone put up their hands.

101010110

**Next OMAKE- at 120 reviews!**


	15. The Anger of Ayasaki Shinichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or Kurosaki Ichigo, unfortunately.

Chapter 14: The Anger of Ayasaki Shinichi.

Ichigo scratched his head and looked at his new schedule.

"I don't have any more classes with you." Ichigo informed Katsura.

"What? Why?" Katsura asked.

"Since I've been advanced to 2nd year kidou." Ichigo said.

"Still, if you'd said that you were advanced to 2nd year kidou at the start of the year, I would've never believed you." Katsura smirked.

"Yes, yes." Ichigo scowled. "I know I sucked at kidou."

Katsura laughed. "Anyways, let's get to class."

Ichigo scowled. "Sure."

1010101010

Shinichi glared at random students in the hallway at lunch. He had spent the entire winter vacation looking for something that would hurt Kurogi Ichirou. But no, he couldn't find a single thing.

It was like Kurogi Ichirou had appeared out of nowhere when he was enrolled into the academy.

He had even sneaked into the office and looked at Kurogi Ichirou's report. All that was written down was his age and name and his academy grades- which were annoyingly wonderful.

Shinichi kept on walking down the hallway with an angry expression on his face.

"Hey, you." Someone held onto Shinichi's shoulder. "You seem a bit melancholy."

"I'm not melanchony!" Shinichi snapped. "I'm angry- at Kurogi Ichirou."

"Hmm." the person said. "I might be able to help you."

"How?" Shinichi demanded, turning around.

"Not here." the person said, looking around suspiciously. "Follow me."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and followed the person.

1010101010

"Hi, Sora! Who's that? A customer?" cried a student.

"Customer? What do you mean?" Shinichi snapped.

"Thank you for asking! We do anything for money." the student said..

"We're the Odd Jobs!" Sora said.

Shinchi raised an eyebrow. "I'm leaving."

"No, no. Wait!" Sora cried.

"Do you remember the Suzumiya Kyon incident two years ago?" the student- let's call him Shirou- said.

The Suzumiya Kyon incident. Suzumiya Kyon was one of the most popular students in the academy, when it came out that he actually was bribing the teachers to give him good marks.

"Yeah…" Shinichi said uncertainly.

"We were the ones that did that." Shirou smirked.

"You're kidding." Shinichi stated.

"Nope! And, if you hire us, you can pay after the job's done!" Sora cried.

"And, the person you want to ruin is Kurogi Ichirou, right?" Shirou asked.

"Erm, yeah." Shinichi said.

"It's obvious that he has a secret- we'll find it out in two months!" Sora grinned.

Shinichi sighed. "I suppose you can't make things worse. How much?"

"150" Sora said.

"I'll have you know, I'm only paying you if you find out his secret and release it to the school." Shinichi retorted.

"Yeah, yeah!"

1010101010

"Okay. Now, first, Kaito!" Sora cried.

Kaito jumped down quickly. "What is it, Sora?"

"We have a customer. Apparently he wants to find out Kurogi Ichirou's secret." Sora said.

"Then you want me to follow him?" Kaito asked.

Sora nodded. "Izumi!"

A purple-haired student came in. "Yeah? Do you want me to look Kurogi up?"

Sora nodded. "I said that we'll find out his secret in 2 months- we don't have a lot of time."

"Got it. I'll hurry." Izumi said.

1010101010

Ichigo scratched his head in annoyance. Shinichi seemed determined to beat him. He was hoping that the winter vacation might have cooled him down a bit, but it was hopeless.

Ichigo considered telling Shinichi that _he_ was Kurosaki Ichigo. He smirked, imagining Shinichi's face.

Ichigo blinked and turned around. "Who's there?" he scowled.

Kaito tried to shunpo away. _He sensed me! How? I have the best reiatsu suppressing skills in the world!_

Ichigo shunpo'd in front of him and picked Kaito up by his collar. _His shunpo is off the charts!_

"Who are you?" Ichigo scowled.

"Ichirou?" Katsura came up. "Who's that?"

"He was following me-" Ichigo started. "Hey!"

Kaito shunpo'd away while Ichigo was distracted.

"Ouch." Ichigo said. He looked at his bracelet. There was a little crack in it. "Uh oh."

1010101010

Zaraki blinked. "Yachiru."

"Ichi! I sense Ichi!" Yachiru cried.

Zaraki smirked. "Let's go."

Yachiru jumped on Zaraki's back. "This way!" Yachiru pointed the opposite direction to the Shinigami Academy.

Although Zaraki sensed Ichigo, with Yachiru helping him, it'll probably take a while to find Ichigo.

1010101010

Ichigo looked at his bracelet.

"There's a crack in it." Katsura observed. "Is that a problem?"

"I hope it isn't- but I think it is." Ichigo scowled.

"It's a little easier to sense you now." Katsura said.

"I hope that Zaraki doesn't sense me…" Ichigo said

_For some reason, I have a really bad feeling…_

1010101010

Ichigo sighed, looking at – yet another- Kurosaki Ichigo fan.

"I heard that you insulted Kurosaki Ichigo!" the fan glared at Ichigo.

"I- didn't- insult- him." Ichigo said with gritted teeth. "All I said was that he did the same thing as the captains- he was just at the right place at the right time."

"That's insulting Kurosaki Ichigo!" the fan snapped.

"Yahhh!" the fan charged Ichigo.

Ichigo shunpo'd away.

1010101010

Izumi watched with interest the 'fight'.

_Interesting. He doesn't like Kurosaki Ichigo?_

1010101010

**I don't really like this chapter- but it's a nessesary evil.**


	16. Fixing Bracelets and Other Random Things

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, obviously.

Chapter 15: Fixing Bracelets and Other Random Things.

Sora tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. "And? Report, please." Sora said.

"Did you forget to drink your orange juice today?" Kaito retorted.

"Hmmph. Just report." Sora repeated.

"Kurogi has ridiculous reiatsu sensing skills and shunpo skills." Kaito reported. "Also, it appears that he's wearing a reiatsu-dampening bracelet- when I accidentally cracked it, reiatsu leaked out of him."

"Interesting." Sora murmured. "And? Since you said that he has good reitatsu sensing skills, I'm assuming you got caught?"

"Yeah." Kaito said, a bit embarrassed.

"Take this." Sora handed Kaito a reiatsu-dampening bracelet. "Even a captain wouldn't be able to sense you through this. Tomorrow's a rest day- follow Kurogi tomorrow."

Kaito nodded and left.

"Izumi. Report." Sora turned to Izumi.

"While his files did not have anything but the bare minimum, when I was coming back, I witnessed a fight between Kurogi and another student." Izumi said.

"A fight?" Sora asked.

"If it can be called that. More like, the student charged Kurogi and Kurogi shunpo'd away." Izumi reported.

"What was the cause of the fight?" Sora demanded.

"Apparently Kurogi insulted Kurosaki Ichigo." Izumi said.

Sora smirked. "We can use that. Let's spread that rumor around the school- that'll do for a start."

Izumi nodded and went out the door.

10101010

The next day:

Ichigo walked out of the academy, looking at the crack in his bracelet. _Let's see- the 12__th__ division shops are-_

He looked at his map.

_In District 12. Obviously, since it's for the 12__th__ division._

He was walking down the street, when he spotted Captain Ukitake.

Ichigo blinked. "Ukitake-san!"

Ukitake turned around. "Ichigo-kun?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Your hair, it's ," Ukitake stumbled over his words.

"Black, I know. I'm going to the academy- I can't exactly go with orange hair." Ichigo scowled. "Anyways, is it alright for you to be walking around, Ukitake-san?"

"I feel good today- I can't stay in my room forever." Ukitake said. "I finished my paperwork, too."

"It's not my fault if you start coughing." Ichigo scowled.

"So, have you decided which squad you want to be in-" Ukitake started to cough.

"Ukitake-san!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm- all –right." Ukitake breathed.

"I'll help you to your barracks." Ichigo said.

101010101

Kaito widened his eyes as Ichigo talked to a white haired shinigami.

_Captain Ukitake?_ he thought in shock.

He just got even more shocked as Captain Ukitake treated Kurogi as he knew him well.

Then, Captain Ukitake leaned down and started coughing.

Kurogi then helped Captain Ukitake up.

Although he couldn't hear anything, this was simply _weird_!

Kaito snuck after them.

10101010

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. Sorry about this." Ukitake said.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo scowled.

"Wasn't it not your fault if I started coughing." Ukitake teased half-heartedly.

"Captain!" Sentaro cried. "I was so worried!"

"No, Captain! I was more worried than him!" Kiyone cried.

"Hey!" Sentaro glared at Kiyone.

Rukia ran up to Ukitake and Ichigo. "Ichigo! Captain!"

"Hi, Rukia." Ichigo smiled. "Um, Can I go now?"

Rukia smiled back. "Sure, sorry about that."

"Not your fault. Not your fault, either, Ukitake-san." Ichigo scowled.

"Scowling as usual, Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo scowled.

"Thanks for helping me, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake said

Ichigo raised a hand for a good-bye.

1010101010

Kaito fell over in shock.

_Kuchiki Rukia! _he thought. _And _she_ seems to know Kurogi as well._

1010101010

Ichigo sighed.

_I hope that there's no more surprises _he thought.

He continued on walking towards the 12th district.

"Ichigo?" asked an incredulous voice.

Ichigo paled. _Why do I have a really bad feeling?_

Ichigo turned around.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here? And what's with your hair?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's not beautiful." Yumichika said, letting out a few sparkles.

Ichigo scowled. "Why is everyone commenting on my hair?"

"Still, this explains why Captain Zaraki has disappeared since yesterday." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo paled. "What?"

"Well, you should get ready to run away from Captain Zaraki soon." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo groaned.

"Running away isn't beautiful." Yumichika said.

"You're not being chased by Kenpachi." Ichigo said.

"See you, then." Ichigo waved good-bye.

1010101010

Kaito stared at Ikkaku.

_Did he say 'Ichigo' or 'Ichirou'?_ he thought.

1010101010

Ichigo sighed.

_Another 700 metres- please let there be no more surprises._ Ichigo pleaded mentally.

Ichigo looked up, then saw Captain Matsumoto.

_Oh great._

"Ichigo-kun!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Ichigo scowled. "Hi, Matsumoto-san. Are you slacking off on your paperwork again?"

"I'm not the only one- Renji-kun is too." Matsumoto complained.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "And? That makes it ok to slack off?" Ichigo said irritably.

"You seem like you're in a bad mood! Why don't you drink some-" Matsumoto started, holding up a bottle of sake.

Ichigo shunpo'd away.

"Ch." Matsumoto said.

101010101

Kaito ran around in circles. _Ack! I lost him!_

_And how many captains does Kurogi know?_

101010101

Ichigo sighed in relief.

_Finally reached it!_ he thought, standing in front of the 12th division store.

He went in.

"Hello?" Ichigo said hesitantly.

A short red-brown haired shinigami looked up. "Hello. What do you need?"

Ichigo showed him the crack in his bracelet.

The shinigami looked at it and frowned. "You're going to need to replace that- it's going to slowly break down."

"I can't take it off." Ichigo said.

"Hmm? Oh, I see. A specific reiatsu senser. It should be easy enough to break the bracelet and replace it."

The shinigami picked up a hammer.

"Hey! Wait a sec-" Ichigo started.

'Bonk' went the hammer, and the bracelet broke into two pieces neatly.

Ichigo reiatsu came out in a giant burst for a second, then went back to a slightly high reiatsu.

The shinigami paled. "I can see why you would wear this. Anyhow, here's a replacement-that'll be 30 $."

Ichigo payed the money and put on the bracelet quickly.

1010101010

Sora stared at Kaito.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked in shock.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Matsumoto, and Kuchiki Rukia seemed to know Kurogi well." Kaito repeated.

Sora tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Hmmm." Sora mused. "I'll have to think about it. You can go, now."

Kaito nodded and left.

_He insulted Kurosaki Ichigo- wait. No way. Kuchiki Rukia? Oh, please no._

Sora brainstormed some other ideas- refusing to admit the truth.

1010101010

Original Character Profile # 1: Kasumi-Ouji Katsura.

Name Origins: Bleach- Kasumi-Ouji Lurichiyo. Gintama- Katsura Kotaro.

Description: A blond haired, slightly short (140 cm) noble.

Personality: Shy with people he doesn't know, a bit like a toned down Byakuya. Has a slightly sarcastic sense of humor.

Details: Katsura is one of the only OCs that I thought of when this story was still a little plot bunny stuck in my head. Also, although his parents objected to him becoming a shinigami, his stubbornness managed to convince his parents to let him enter the academy.


	17. Libraries Shouldn't Be Too Big

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Seriously- doesn't everyone realize that already?**

Chapter 16: Libraries Shouldn't Be Too Big

Sora walked briskly through the hallways, heading towards the library.

Sora opened the door, and a black-haired girl looked up. "Hello, Sora. What do you need today?"

He looked at the girl. " Hello, Haku. Let's see… Where are the books about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Haku asked. She typed something into her computer. "Kurosaki Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo… Ah! Here."

"Hmm?" Sora asked.

"It's in Wing B, Shelf 13, Row 9-11." Haku said.

The Seireitei Academy Library- the second biggest library in all of Seireitei. With over 100 000 books from history to fantasy, often official shinigami visit it too. In a separate building from the Academy, it has two different wings, with 25 rows of 30 shelves each. Needless to say, it's a nightmare finding anything- and sorting it all.

Sora nodded with a serious expression on his face.

"The ladders are over there." Haku said, pointing towards a cupboard.

He opened the cupboard and a pile of ladders fell down onto him. Sora groaned.

"You have to clean that up!" Haku smiled.

Sora glared at Haku with anger and annoyance. _I don't have time for this!_

1010101010

Sora looked at the books on the rows 9 – 11.

He flipped thorugh a few of the books, looking for pictures.

_Why are all these books full of text? _Sora thought with annoyance.

Then suddenly he saw a picture in the pages he was flipping through. He turned back to that page.

Sora looked at the picture in resignment. So, it was true.

He looked at the picture of Kurosaki Ichigo- who was obviously, with no doubt, Kurogi Ichirou- with orange hair.

Sora walked out the library.

1010101010

Ichigo sneezed.

Katsura looked at Ichigo. "Do you have a cold?" he asked.

Ichigo shrugged and headed over to his kidou class.

1010101010

Ichigo half-closed his eyes.

"Today, we're going to be practice doing hadowithout the chant." the teacher , Yato-sensei , said.

"Now, Kurogi!" Yato-sensei pointed at Ichigo. "You go first."

Ichigo scowled and walked up.

"**Hado #4: Byakurai!**" he cried.

A big bolt of white lightning burst through the target and made a hole in the wall.

"Good, but try to keep your reiatsu down." Yato-sensei said.

Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

Ichigo munched on his lunch in thought.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Katsura asked.

"Other than the fact that most of the school hates me because I 'insulted' Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"Ichirou's always scowling! Don't worry about it!" Shuu said cheerfully.

_I have a bad feeling- And somehow whenever I have a bad feeling something bad happens._

1010101010

Yachiru smiled. "Ken-chan! Let's go that way!"

"Let's go that way." Kenpachi said.

"The 'cademy? Why the 'cademy?" Yachiru asked in annoyance.

"Can't you feel? That hole in the wall has Ichigo's reiatsu all over it!" Zaraki cried.

"You're right!" Yachiru cried. "As 'xcpected of Ken-chan!"

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi smiled creepily. "Just you wait.

1010101010

Ichigo was in the middle of eating his lunch when Kenpachi ran through the door.

_Oh, great._ he thought.

The whole school was stunned in silence.

"Ichirou? Is that-" Katsura started.

"I'm leaving. Hopefully then he'll leave too." Ichigo said.

"Someone might be looking!" Shuu whispered urgently.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody's looking at Kenpachi." Ichigo muttered to Shuu, then shunpo'd away.

1010101010

Meanwhile, in the table behind them, a tall, unremarkable, student stared at the spot where Ichigo was.

"Did you see that?" he nudged his companion.

1010101010

Ichigo shunpo'd out of the door.

_Come on, notice. Notice and leave already!_ Ichigo cried in his head.

1010101010

Kenpachi's eyes widened as he felt someone shunpo beside him.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried.

"I know."

Kenpachi turned around and followed Ichigo.

1010101010

As soon as Kenpachi left, the whole school started to talk.

"That was Captain Zaraki!"

"Why-"

"That was scary."

"Did you see Kurogi?"

"Kurogi? What about him?"

"Captain Zaraki left after Kurogi disappeared."

"I wonder why."

"Isn't it just a coincidence?" Katsura butted in, trying to stop the rumor from spreading.

_Ichirou, someone did see you!_

"Yeah, you're right." Shuu said.

"You think?"

"I guess. I mean, it's stupid to think that Captain Zaraki came to the Academy because of Kurogi."

"Yeah."

Katsura and Shuu sighed in relief, a crisis averted for now.

101010101010

Ichigo ran through the Seireitei, heading towards the forests of Rukongai.

Then he stopped and turned around.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi grinned.

"Kenpachi." said Ichigo in resignment.

"Fight me!" Kenpachi cried.

"As if." Ichigo muttered.

Kenpachi slashed at Ichigo with his sword.

Ichigo quickly dodged it.

"I'm out of here." Ichigo said, and shunpo'd away.

"Wait!" Kenpachi cried and chased after Ichigo.

101010101010

Ichigo ran through the streets.

"Hi, Ichigo. Did Captain finally find you?" Ikkaku grinned.

"Shut up." Ichigo said.

Kenpachi turned around the corner.

"Oh, great. I need to go." Ichigo said.

"See you!"

101010101010

"Hi, Kurosaki-san." Kiyone said.

"Hi, sorry, in a hurry." Ichigo said.

"Is Captain Zaraki chasing you?" Kiyone asked.

"Does everyone know?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

"Do you want to hide in the 13th squad's barracks?" Kiyone asked.

"No, I can't cause trouble for you." Ichigo said.

"It's no trouble- Captain Zaraki chasing you mostly by instinct, isn't he?" Kiyone asked.

"I guess, after all, I'm wearing a reiatsu-dampening bracelet?" Ichigo said.

"Come on-" Kiyone pushed Ichigo in the barracks, just before Kenpachi came around the corner.

Kenpachi raced right past the 13th squad barracks.

"Thanks." Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo turned around. "Rukia! Oh, I'm hiding from Kenpachi."

Rukia smiled. "I thought he would find you sooner or later."

"Ch." Ichigo said. "Anyhow, I'd better stay here for around half an hour, just to make sure that Kenpachi doesn't come by again."

"Okay." Rukia said.

Ukitake poked his head outside. "Oh, Ichigo-kun!"

"Hi, Ukitake-san." Ichigo raised his hand in greeting.

"So, are you hiding from Zaraki-san?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yup!" Rukia grinned.

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed.

1010101010

Sora looked at the members of the Odd Jobs.

"So, Sora? If you called us here, does that mean you found out Kurogi's secret." Kaito asked.

"Yes. Look at page 56 of this book." Sora said.

"Hmm?" They all looked at the book.

"This is-"

"No way."

"Kurogi Ichirou- is Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Yes."

"But he insulted him!"

"Most likely, he said that Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't as strong as the captains or something. Kurosaki Ichigo is selfless and humble. Somebody probably praised Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kurogi contradicted him."

"Then- what are we going to do?"

"The client wanted us to find out Kurogi's secret and spread it throughout the school. So, that's what we're going to do."

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

Kenpachi glared at his sword.

"What's the matter, Zaraki?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ichigo ran away- again." he growled.

"Ken-chan couldn't fight him!" Yachiru cried.

"I see." Matsumoto said. "Well, if you do find him, do you want to know his weakness?"

"Weakness?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes." Matsumoto brought out a bottle of sake.

10101010

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi cried.

"Yak! " Ichigo cried. "What are you doing here!"

"Fight me!" Kenpachi said.

"No way!"

"But I know your weakness!" Kenpachi grinned.

"Weakness?" Ichigo frowned.

"Yes." Kenpachi growled.

He brought out a bottle of sake.

"That isn't-" Ichigo paled.

"It's Matsumoto's specially strong sake." Kenpachi said.

Ichigo tried to shunpo away, but smelled the sickly strong smell of the sake and stumbled.

Kenpachi poured the sake on his face.

Ichigo fell unconscious, and Kenpachi grinned.

10101010

**Next OMAKE: At 153 reviews!**


	18. Rumors Are Stupid Don't Spread Them

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I'm too busy to think up something to rant about here.

Chapter 17: Rumors Are Stupid- Don't Spread Them

"You know, don't you think that Kurogi Ichirou looks familiar?" Izumi asked at lunch. The 6th years had studied Kurosaki Ichigo last year.

Her friend frowned at Kurogi, who was scowling while eating his lunch. "Yeah… you're right."

Izumi's classmate leaned in. "Who?"

Izumi pointed at Kurogi. "Him."

"You're right… he does." the classmate nodded.

"Isn't that guy who insulted Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Oh god. He's identical to him!"

"You're right! He looks just like Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"If he dyed his hair, he would be identical."

"He's scowling too."

"You don't think he's Kurosaki Ichigo, do you?" Izumi hinted.

"Yeah, right."

"But, wouldn't Kurosaki Ichigo die eventually?"

"You aren't seriously thinking that, are you? Anyways, why would Kurosaki Ichigo go to the Academy?"

"Hey- isn't Kurogi that guy who's in 6th year zanjutsu and is going through kidou at an amazing speed?"

"You're kidding me- then maybe he really is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Izumi smiled. This was going her way.

1010101010

Ichigo walked along the hallway, scowling.

The last few days he felt like everybody in the school was talking to him behind his back.

_Are they still talking about me "insulting" Kurosaki Ichigo?_ Ichigo thought

_flashback start_

Everyone glared at Ichigo. He glared right back and entered his classroom.

Ichigo looked up and noticed that everyone was glaring at him in the classroom too.

He took his seat.

"What is your problem?" he scowled at the student next to him.

"You seriously don't know?" the student retorted.

"You insulted Kurosaki Ichigo- apparently you called him a wuss that an academy student could beat." the student behind him said.

Ichigo stared at him. "I did not call him a wuss. I just said that the captains did just as much as Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Uh huh. You still insulted him." he said.

Ichigo glared at the student. "How in the world did that sort of rumor get around?"

"Word of mouth."

Ichigo scowled.

_flashback end_

_Probably,_ decided Ichigo.

He entered his Zanjutsu classroom, readying himself for glares.

What he was not expecting was looks of interest and confusion.

It was the sort of atmosphere that you could cut with a knife.

1010101010

Shinichi stared at Ichigo in disbelief. _Kurosaki Ichigo? My idol? THIS guy?_

As the rumor had circled around the school from several different sources- namely, Sora, Shiro, Kaito, and Izumi- it was obvious that the rumor had reached Shinichi's ears.

_I won't believe it- I'll never believe it. Kurogi is not Kurosaki Ichigo, can not be Kurosaki Ichigo- not in a million years. _ Shinichi thought.

1010101010

Ichigo walked in the zanjustsu classroom and leaned against the wall.

It was times like this he wished he could read minds.

_Seriously- This is like high school, but ten times worse!_ Ichigo thought in annoyance.

Then, Hijikata came up to Ichigo. "Kurogi." he stated.

"Hmm?" Ichigo scowled. "What is it?"

"Are you- " Hijikata hesitated. "This might sound pretty weird- but…"

"What?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hijikata sputtered out.

"Wha- How?" Ichigo sputtered right back. "I mean, erm, of course not. That's stupid."

The whole class started to whisper.

"He said 'How?'. "

"Then he must really be Kurosaki Ichigo."

"As if!"

"But he's got a zanpakutou and he's a first year!"

"His fighting skills are ridiculously good, too."

"You aren't really considering it. are you?"

Ichigo paled.

Kudou-sensei entered the room. "Quiet!"

The classroom quieted down.

"Now, before we start class today, Kurogi." Kudou-sensei said.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"The headmaster wants to see you. Do you know where his office is?" Kudou-sensei asked.

"Yes." Ichigo scowled and left the room.

_I think I can guess what he wants to talk to me about. _Ichigo thought.

1010101010

Ichigo entered the office.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

The secretary looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm Kurogi Ichirou. The headmaster said that he wants to see me?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh!" The secretary smiled. "So you're Kurogi Ichirou! Cool!"

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo said.

"Sougo-sensei is waiting for you in that room." The secretary pointed behind her.

Ichigo scowled and nodded.

101010101

"Kurogi-kun." Sougo-sensei said.

"Yes?" Ichigo scowled.

"Do you know anything about the rumors flying about the Academy?" he asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"Do you know how you were found out?" Sougo-sensei asked.

"No idea." Ichigo retorted, keeping his answers to one or two syllables.

Sougo-sensei sighed. "Since you've more or less been found out, do you think that we should just admit it officially?"

Ichigo shook his head vigorously. "No. There are still skeptics- If we admit it, even those skeptics will accept it. It's better to keep things the way they are."

"If you say so." Sougo-sensei sighed. "On another note, I've signed you up for the 2nd year kidou tests."

"Tests?" Ichigo blinked.

"Yes. Well, test. It's different from the 1st year kidou test, so you better be prepared. It'll be different."

Ichigo nodded.

"It's tomorrow." Sougo-sensei said.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You better study."

101010101010

Ichigo flopped down on his bed in his dorm.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Katsura asked.

"Yes, obviously." Ichigo groaned.

"What are you going to do about them?"

"Nothing, presently. Anyhow, I've got a kidou test tomorrow so I've got to study."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Yes. But I've been through worse."

Katsura nodded. "That's definitely true."

1010101010

The next day:

Yato-sensei, Ichigo's 2nd year kidou teacher, looked at Ichigo.

"So, do you know what the test is like?" Yato-sensei asked.

Ichigo shook his head.

"You'll be entering a room with two hollows, without your zanpakutou."

Ichigo nodded.

"In that room, you'll have to do two bakudou, and two hadou." Yato-sensei continued.

Ichigo nodded again. Seems straight-forward so far.

"You'll pass if you can do them without the chant."

_Oh, great_. Ichigo thought.

1010101010

Ichigo glared at the two hollows.

They screamed.

Ichigo took a deep breath.

_Imagine a big lake, then take a spoonful of it and use it for the kidou._

"**Bakudō # 4. **Hainawa!" **Ichigo cried.**

**One of the hollows got binded with the Hainawa.**

"**Bakudō # 1. **Sai!"** Ichigo cried again.**

**The bakudou wavered a little, then went towards the other hollow and bound it.**

**Ichigo sighed with relief. Now for the hard part.**

"**Hadō #31. **Shakkahō!"** Ichigo cried with determination.**

**The hado nearly blew up, but somehow managed to destroy one of the hollows.**

**Ichigo breathed hard. **_**One more,**_** he thought.**

**The other hollow screeched again.**

"Hado #32 **Ōkasen!"** Ichigo cried.

A bolt of yellow destroyed the last hollow.

Ichigo sighed with relief.

_Yes!_ he thought.

101010101010

"So, you managed to pass!" Yato-sensei smiled at Ichigo cheerfully.

Ichigo groaned "Somehow."

"Well, you should get your new timetable in a couple of days."

Ichigo nodded and left the room.

101010101


	19. Kidnapping is Generally A Bad Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. In fact, I don't own any anime/manga or books. Well, some books.

Chapter 18: Kidnapping is Generally A Bad Idea: Part 1

In the 12th division's research lab:

Kurotsuchi looked at a test tube labeled H129.

"This is the test hollow?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"Yes." said a shinigami. "Apparently it has the power to increase bad feelings in a soul."

"Bad feelings?" Kurotsuchi asked. "Explain further."

"When we attached it to a shinigami, he suddenly started to fume with anger about 'stupid Rin' and started to make plans to kill her." he said.

"Kill?" Kurotsuchi said with interest. "It really does increase bad feelings to the max."

"Yes- you see," the shinigami started, gesturing towards the test tube. His hand hit it and and the test tube crashed to the ground. The hollow inside came out and crawled high speed to the exit.

"You idiot!" screeched Kurotsuchi. "Get it!"

1010101010

The hollow chittered a little, and went out the duct.

After being stuck in a little test tube for so long, it wanted out.

It looked around for someone to attach itself to, but being night, no one was out in the streets.

The hollow chittered again, and headed towards the imposing building that was the Academy.

1010101010

Shinichi glared at the half-moon in the sky.

_Why,_ he thought in anger.

_flashback start_

"Why should I pay you!" Shinichi cried in anger. "Kurogi isn't Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Yes he is." Sora snapped. "Hurry up and admit reality."

"No he isn't! Where's your proof!" Shinichi retorted.

"Like I've been saying for the last two hours, he looks exactly like him, has extraordinary sword skills, is close with a number of captains and Kuchiki Rukia-" Sora said in annoyance.

"That's all circumstantial evidence! Where's your concrete proof?" Shinichi cried.

"Who are you, Edogawa Conan or something?" Sora muttered.

"I'm not paying you because that's not Kurogi's secret. And for his looks, I don't know, maybe he's related to Kurosaki Ichigo or something." Shinichi retorted.

"You might not be satisfied, but we did our job. Pay us, or you're regret it." Sora threatened.

Shinichi paused. While their information was wrong, it was true that they had succeeded in spreading the rumor in the matter of a day. If he didn't pay them, there would be jigoku (hell) to pay.

"Here." Shinichi muttered in anger, slapping down the payment on the table.

Then, he stormed from the room.

_flashback end_

_This is all your fault, KUROGI, _Shinichi screamed mentally.

1010101010

The hollow chittered and ducked under one of the walls, sneaking through a hole to enter the Academy grounds.

It looked around again, then saw a figure looking up at sky.

The hollow chittered one last time, then attached itself to the figure.

1010101010

Shinichi blinked. _Was that a fly?_

_Anyhow, I need to make Kurogi suffer,_ Shinichi thought, dark thoughts entering his mind.

_There's no way I can beat him one on one. _Shinichi mused. _Then,_

Shinichi smiled. _Let's hurt his friends!_

_No! _screamed an internal voice.

Shinichi blinked _On second thought, hurting is a little extreme. How about kidnapping one of them?_

Shinichi smiled and headed towards Shuu's dorm room.

1010101010

Shuu turned around in his sleep. Luckily, since there were lots of extra rooms, he got a room all to himself.

Then suddenly he woke up with a jolt, looking at the figure in front of him.

Shuu frowned. _Who is it?_ he thought.

Then the figure bonked him on the head, and he fell unconscious.

1010101010

Shinichi smiled.

He knew a place in Rukongai, near where he lived, where he could hide Shuu until necessary.

_Kurogi- just you wait!_ he thought menacingly.

1010101010

After school:

"Katsura?" Ichigo scowled. "Have you seen Shuu today?"

"No. Do you know where he is?" Katsura asked, slightly worried.

"If I did, would I be asking you? Let's check his dorm room. Room 311, was it?" Ichigo asked.

Katsura nodded.

"Let's go, Katsura." Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

In Shuu's dorm room:

"This is Shuu's dorm room? It's messier than ours!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Not my fault." Katsura muttered.

"Yes it is" Ichigo retorted. "Anyhow, Shuu's definitely not in here, and the door was unlocked."

"Let's look around- hey, what's that?" Katsura asked, pointed at a neon pink piece of paper.

Ichigo picked it up, shielding his eyes. "Bright." he muttered.

"What does it say?"

"It says- Kurogi, I've taken Shuu. If you want him back, come to the West Rukongai Forests tomorrow at one."

"WHAT!"

"Looks like someone couldn't hurt me directly, so they decided to take Shuu instead."

"What should we do? What should we do?" Katsura said, running around in circles.

"Let's report this to the office, for one." Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

"Kidnapping? I'm sorry, I can't believe anything that's written on that ridiculously pink piece of paper." the receptionist said.

"But it's true that Shuu hasn't been here all day!" Katsura exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that you must deal with this problem by yourself."

1010101010

"Stupid receptionist. The world must be ending if people won't believe us just because a kidnapping note is written on a piece of pink paper." Ichigo scowled.

"Well, it is hot neon pink." Katsura said.

"Still!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Anyhow, she said to deal with it by ourselves, but, do you have any shinigami friends that can help us?" Katsura asked.

"Let's go ask Rukia. She'll probably help." Ichigo said, heading towards the 13th division barracks.

Katsura nodded and followed Ichigo.

1010101010

"Let me get this right- your secret was found out, except not everybody believed it, so someone decided to kidnap your friend to get back at you?" Rukia asked.

"That's what we think." Ichigo said. "Oh yeah, this is Katsura."

"I know who he is." Rukia said. "Kasumi-Ouji Katsura, right?"

"Yeah." Katsura said. "And you're Kuchiki Rukia- dono."

"You don't need the -dono." Rukia smiled.

"Anyhow, this seems like a job for Detective Chappy!" Rukia grinned.

Ichigo and Katsura could swear that a green backround decorated with chappies appeared behind her.

"There is always only one truth!" Rukia cried.

"Don't you have work?" Ichigo sweat-dropped. "And I think that's copyrighted."

1010101010


	20. The More The Merrier Is A Lie

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, the story would suck, I would live in Japan, and the drawings would look suspiciously like Naruto.

Chapter 19: The More The Merrier Is A Lie.

Ichigo sighed. "You need to get over your obession with Chappy." he said.

"You need to get a better name." Rukia shot back.

Katsura snickered.

Ichigo glared at them.

"Anyhow, do you know anyone that might kidnap your friend Sai?" Rukia asked.

"Shuu, not Sai." Katsura corrected.

"Shuu." Rukia nodded.

"Well, Ayasaki Shinichi hates my guts, but, he doesn't seem like the type to go so far to kidnap Shuu." Ichigo said.

"So, then we should start with this Anasaki Shinpachi. Let's go investigate him!" Rukia said.

"Ayasaki Shinichi." Katsura corrected.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia smiled.

1010101010

"Tell me about Ayasaki Shinichi." Rukia said.

"He hates my guts, he's annoying, and he idolizes Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo described him in eleven words.

"Isn't that contradicting? You are Kurosaki Ichigo." Renji pointed out.

"He doesn't think that I'm- WAIT! Renji, what are you doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What's the point of asking him that?" Rukia asked. "He's obviously avoiding doing his paperwork again."

"Hey!" Renji complained.

"Then what are you doing?" Rukia questioned.

"Running- away - from paperwork." Renji admitted.

Ichigo laughed.

"Anyhow, who's Ayasaki Shinichi?" Renji asked.

"The person who kidnapped Ichigo's friend." Rukia said.

"It's not nessesarily Ayasaki." Katsura said. "He's just a suspect."

"The prime suspect." Rukia retorted.

"The only suspect." Ichigo scowled.

"Okay, this sounds fun!" Renji grinned. "I'll help you!"

Ichigo groaned. _The more the merrier? Yeah, right._

1010101010

A few dozen metres before they reached the gate to the Academy, Ichigo realised something.

"You know, the only person that can actually investigate is Katsura." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Rukia exclaimed.

"I see." Katsura said. "Ichigo is considered like Kurosaki Ichigo. Captain Abarai is a captain. And Rukia-dono is a proper shinigami and a high-ranking noble."

"But- then what's the point of Detective Chappy?" Rukia complained.

"Detective Chappy? You called yourself Detective Chappy?" Renji raised an eyebrow. "You need to get over your obession with Chappy."

"That's what Ichigo said." Rukia retorted.

"What? Why do I always have to be compared to you?" Renji complained glaring at Ichigo.

"Technically, it wasn't a comparison." Ichigo replied, glaring right back.

"Anyhow-" Katsura said, interupting. "I'll go ask Ayasaki some questions. You three can stay here."

Katsura walked into the Academy.

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo and Renji ignored him and kept on glaring at each other.

1010101010

Katsura looked around.

_Ayasaki, Ayasaki_, he thought in his head, scanning the students for Shinichi.

_Ah, there he is_! Shinichi exclaimed in his head.

"Ayasaki!" Katsura cried, going up to Shinichi.

Shinichi turned around. _That's- Kurogi's other friend!_

A label saying 'Doesn't remember first year's names other than Kurogi's' appeared behind Shinichi.

"Hello? Who are you?" Shinichi said with glassy eyes.

_His face looks a little green, _Katsura thought.

"Do you know where Shuu is?" Katsura asked.

"Who's that?" Shinichi asked.

"My friend." Katsura said.

Shinichi looked at Katsura blankly. "No, I don't know."

Shinichi left.

"Hey- Wait!" Katsura cried.

1010101010

Katsura came out of the Academy and ran over to Ichigo, Rukia and Renji.

"Katsura!" greeted Ichigo. "Did you figure out anything?"

Rukia whipped out a pair of glasses. "So, is Ayasaki guilty?"

"I didn't find out anything." Katsura stated.

"WHAT!" the three of them exclaimed.

"But, Shinichi seemed out of it somehow." Katsura said.

"Out of it?" Rukia asked.

"His eyes were glassy, and he had a blank look. And face looked a little-" Katsura reported.

"Green?" Renji asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Katsura said. "How did you know?"

"Uh oh." Renji muttered.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Follow me."

1010101010

"Captain Abarai! Where were you? And why is Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san with you?" Hinamori exclaimed.

"What am I, chopped liver?" muttered Katsura.

"Anyhow, you know that notice that the 12th division sent out?" Renji said.

"Yes?" Hinamori asked.

"Could you bring it here?" Renji asked.

"Very well, Captain Abarai." Hinamori said.

1010101010

"Hollow On the Loose?" Ichigo read. "What does that have to do with Shuu's disapearance?"

"Read further." Renji said.

"Has the power to enhance bad feelings to the max." Rukia read.

"Symptoms include glassy eyes, a blank look, and a green tinge to the face." Katsura read.

There was a moment of silence.

"AYASAKI IS BEING POSSESSED BY THE HOLLOW!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Detective Chappy does it again! There is always one truth!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You know, Rukia-dono, it was mostly Captain Renji." Katsura muttered.

"Did you say something?" Rukia asked.

"Nope." Katsura said innocently.

"Anyhow, I'll contact the 12th division. Can you find Ayasaki?" Renji asked.

"Okay." Ichigo nodded and headed towards the Academy with Katsura.

1010101010

"What? The hollow was found!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

"Yes." the research shinigami said. "It's at the 5th division barracks."

"You!" Kurotsuchi said, pointing at a shinigami. "And you!"

"Yes, Captain?" asked the two shinigami.

"Retrieve the hollow."

"Yes, Captain!" they said, and left the room.

1010101010

Ichigo glared at Ayasaki. "Come with me."

"Why." Shinichi stated.

"Just come on." Ichigo dragged Shinichi out the Academy to the 5th division barracks.

The students around Ayasaki started to murmur.

1010101010

The two 12th division shinigami came up to Captain Abarai.

"You said that you know where the test tube hollow is?" one of the shinigami asked.

"Yes. He's over there-" Renji pointed to Ichigo and Shinichi.

"Hey! What are you doing, Ichigo?" Renji snapped.

Ichigo slammed Shinichi up on the wall. "Where is Shuu." Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger.

"Who is Shuu?" Shinichi asked.

"I know you kidnapped him. Now where is he!" Ichigo snapped.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" exclaimed the shinigami.

"Calm down, Ichigo. Just find the hollow. It should be on him." Renji said.

Ichigo poked Shinichi with Zangetsu.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Ichigo, lifting it up and towards the 12th division shinigami.

"Wak!" one of them exclaimed, then placed it in a test tube.

"Thank you." the other one said, bowing.

The two of them left.

Ichigo turned around to Shinichi.

"Now that you've been released from the hollow's grip," Ichigo started. "Where- is -Shuu."

Shinichi paled. "In a cave in the West Rukongai Forests. I'll take you there."

"Good." Ichigo scowled.

Shinichi turned around and motioned for Ichigo to follow him.

"See you, Ichigo." Renji waved.

"See you." Ichigo said.

1010101010

"And then, I woke up in a cave." Shuu said, finishing up his story.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Katsura said.

"That had too many 'wells.'" Ichigo scowled.

Shuu laughed.

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden.

**A/N: This is set a bit before this fanfiction.**

**PART 1**

Toushiro looked up from his paperwork.

_Hinamori._ he thought and sighed.

Recently, he had admitted to himself that he liked Hinamori. But, he couldn't figure out how to admit it to Hinamori.

He doodled on his paperwork a bit, then blinked and hit his head on the desk.

_Concentrate!_ he thought.

Toushiro finished up the paperwork.

10101010

Toushiro smiled.

He had just figured out how to confess to Hinamori!

He went over the plan in his head. First, Toushiro would call Hinamori to the 10th division barracks for official reasons.

Then he would confess.

Nothing could go wrong!

10101010

Toushiro stared at the 5th division shinigami.

"The Vice-Captain had to help Captain with paperwork, so she sent me instead." the shinigami said.

Toushiro groaned.

Everything could go wrong.

1010101010

**NEXT OMAKE: At 183 reviews!**


	21. Valentine's Day Is A Scam

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to write that we don't own bleach on every single stupid chapter?**

**In Japan, Valentine's Day is the day girls give boys chocolate. There are two types- obligatory chocolate, _giri choco, _given to friends, and love chocolate, _lobu choco, _given, obviously, to someone you love. Yeah, well that's the story. Go watch Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler or something.**

Chapter 20: Valentine's Day Is A Scam

* * *

February 14th:

Rukia looked at the normally deserted sweet shop street in slight shock.

Although sweets were an important part of life in the Seireitei, the only person that regularly went to the sweet shops was Vice-Captain Yachiru. In fact, that was probably the reason why they hadn't gone bankrupt already. The only time a typical shinigami took the time to buy sweets was on birthdays, for gifts, and... on holidays. In particular, one certain holiday.

Valentine's Day.

Rukia looked at the bustling throng of shinigami of every shape and size- but all woman. _Seriously. _thought Rukia in exasperation. _You fool. I should have guessed that the sweet shops would be full on Valentine's Day._

_But then again, I thought most people would be smart and buy chocolates before Valentine's Day. _Rukia looked at the bustling throng of shinigami again. _I guess not._

_Then again, I suppose that this ridiculous amount of shinigami works to my advantage. _Rukia looked around suspciously before jumping into the crowd. _If anyone saw me buying chocolate for Ichigo- obligatory chocolate for Ichigo because he's my friend._

_Not love chocolate! _Rukia denied.

_Anyhow, let's see. Which shop looks good? _Rukia tried her hardest to peer through the mass of people. She spotted a cute looking shop painted in pink with blue trimming. _That shop doesn't look that crowded. Well, at least compared to everywhere else._

Rukia walked towards the shop. The salesgirl in front of the shop smiled at Rukia. "Do you want to buy some love chocolate for your special someone?" she asked.

Rukia turned bright red. "No! I don't like him! I'm getting obligatory chocolate!" Rukia snapped.

"If you say so. Our line is short currently- there's the end of the line." the salesgirl said, pointing at the line.

"Hmph." Rukia muttered. "You fool."

Rukia walked towards the end of the line. _I don't like him. _

_I don't! _she objected in her mind.

"Rukia-chan!" Matsumoto came up to Rukia.

Rukia paled. "Cap-captain Matsumoto."

"What are you doing here, Rukia-chan?" she asked. "No, wait, I know! You came to buy chocolate for Ichigo-kun!"

"No!" Rukia denied. "I'm, er-" Rukia looked around. _Come on! An excuse, an excuse... _Rukia's eyes fell onto a Chappy advertisement.

"I came to get that Chappy chocolate!" Rukia smiled. _Thank you, Chappy! You saved me!_

"Oh. That's not interesting." Matsumoto complained.

"But why are you standing in this line?" Matsumoto asked with a frown.

_Uh oh. _Rukia quickly ran away.

"Why does everyone do that?" Matsumoto wondered.

1010101010

Rukia's feet ran on the cold gray stone of the streets.

_It's not a good idea to go back to that street._ Rukia thought. _But then, how can I get chocolate- obligatory chocolate- for Ichigo?_

Rukia frowned in determination. _I'll have to make them for Ichigo!_

_Just you wait- I'll finish the chocolate by the end of the day, Ichigo!_

1010101010

Ichigo sneezed.

"Do you have a cold, Ichigo?" Shuu asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's the dust from all these chocolate boxes." Ichigo said.

Katsura shook his head. "But Ichigo- you're really popular. How many are there?"

"70, give or take a few." Ichigo scowled. "Seriously, what's with all the chocolate? This is stupid."

"It's because everyone thinks that you're Kurosaki Ichigo!" Shuu grinned.

"Actually, the rumor has changed a bit." Katsura stated.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"If I remember correctly there's a few different variations. Um, some people think that you're Kurosaki Ichigo's son, others think it's just a coincidence that you look like him, and of course most people think you're Kurosaki Ichigo." Katsura said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo's son?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously."

"Yes." Katsura said.

"You can have this chocolate, if you want." Ichigo said, looking at the pile of variously coloured chocolate boxes.

"Really?" Shuu grinned. "Thanks!"

"After all, the chocolate you actually want to get isn't in this pile." Katsura smiled.

"I don't want Rukia's chocolate." Ichigo scowled.

"Who said anything about Rukia-sama?" Katsura asked with a wide grin.

"Hmph." Ichigo scowled. "I'm out of here. You can take what you want with the chocolate."

Katsura and Shuu laughed.

Ichigo scowled, slamming shut the wooden door.

10101010101

Meanwhile, in the Kuchiki Manor:

"You guys." Rukia said, looking at the cooks in the Kuchiki Manor kitchen.

"Yes, Rukia-sama?" the cooks asked in unision.

"Leave the kitchen." she ordered. "I need to use it."

"Yes, Rukia-sama!" the cooks agreed.

The cooks left the nearly brand-new kitchen by the sliding door.

Rukia grabbed a cooking book.

**50 Easy Chocolate Recipes! **declared the book.

"Okay." Rukia said. "Let's see..."

10101010101

The cooks peeked through a hole in the sliding door.

"What's Rukia-sama doing?" asked Cook 1.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cook 2 said. "Rukia-sama is making chocolate for someone!"

"Probably Kurosaki-san." Cook 3 speculated.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya stepped up to the cooks. "Gossiping? It is shameful to the Kuchiki Manor if you are _gossiping _when you should be cooking."

"Byakuya-sama!" cried Cook 1. "This is- er..."

"Rukia-sama asked to use the kitchen." Cook 2 said.

"I see." Byakuya mumured. "Then you can go help the gardeners with the yard."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama!" the three cooks cried, then ran off to the yard.

Byakuya glanced at Rukia through the hole.

She was making chocolate.

Byakuya walked fowards. _I suppose she's making it for Kurosaki Ichigo._

1010101010

Rukia looked at the recipe.

"Let's see- I have to cook it for 10 minutes, then it's ready!" Rukia smiled.

Rukia looked at the sky that was streaked with red and orange.

"I better hurry once it's ready!" Rukia cried. "I didn't realize it was this late!"

1010101010

Ichigo sat on a branch of the tallest tree in the Academy, looking down at the courtyard.

_Seriously. Who cares about Valentine's Day? _Ichigo scowled.

_I didn't want chocolate from Rukia. _Ichigo thought, leaves from the tree brushing his face.

_That's not why I'm unhappy. _Ichigo denied.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called from thr bottom of the tree.

"Rukia?" Ichigo stared at her in shock.

Rukia jumped up the tree to the branch Ichigo was sitting on. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Being bored. And in case you forgot, this the _Academy. _I'm currently enrolled in the academy." Ichigo retorted. "What are you doing here, Rukia?"

"H-here" Rukia pushed her chocolate into Ichigo's hands.

Ichigo's face tinged red. "This is..."

"OBLIGATORY chocolate." Rukia said, turning her face away from Ichigo in embarrassment.

Ichigo untied the azure ribbon keeping the light blue box closed, and opened the box.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Chappy?" he asked.

"What?" Rukia said in annoyance.

Ichigo laughed and popped the chocolate in his mouth. "It's good!" he said in surprise.

"Hmph." Rukia said. "You fool." Inside, however, she was happy.

"Anyhow, I better get back to my dorm, Rukia." Ichigo scowled for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks for the chocolate, Rukia."

Rukia tilted her head to the side, then smiled. "You're welcome."

"See you!" Ichigo waved good-bye.

101010101010

Rukia smiled as she walked back to the Kuchiki Manor.

_I gave it! _Rukia thought with a smile.

10101010101

Ichigo leaned back on his bed with happiness.

"You seem happy, Ichigo." Katsura commented.

"Do I?" Ichigo asked cheerfully.

"Did Rukia-sama give you chocolate?" Katsura asked.

Ichigo looked at the light blue box on his dresser.

"Maybe." he said.

"She did? Come on, tell me about it!" Katsura asked in annoyance.

Ichigo pretended to go to sleep.

10101010101


	22. White Day Is Embarrassing

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, would I have to worry about science homework? How about English homework? Oh, yeah, can't forget French homework!**

**In Japan, March 14****th**** is White Day. On White Day, boys have to give a present to girls they received chocolate from on Valentine's Day. Usually, the present is more expensive. They usually give things like white chocolate, jewellery, cookies, and marshmallows. That's the story. Go watch Detective Conan. Or Shugo Chara. Or Hayate no Gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler. They all mention White Day. Then again, I suppose you could just look it up on Wikipedia.**

Chapter 21: White Day Is Typically More Embarrassing Than Valentine's Day

* * *

March 14th:

Ichigo looked at Shuu.

"And? Why do we have to go along with you?" Ichigo scowled.

"Because it's scary going into a sweet shop by myself!" Shuu cried.

"Scary? It's a _sweet_ shop!" Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It might not be scary for you, but I'm just a normal Academy student! It's scary walking through the streets of Seireitei with all those shinigami looking at me." Shuu muttered.

"They aren't looking at you." Ichigo retorted. "You're not important enough to be looked at- you're just an academy student."

"Do you think that about us?" Katsura asked.

"Of course not. In case you forgot, I'm currently an academy student too." Ichigo scowled.

"Anyhow..." Katsura turned to Shuu and smiled. "Did you get chocolate from someone you like?"

Shuu turned red and stammered. "No... o-of c-course not. I d-don't l-like To-tokine!"

"Tokine?" Ichigo asked in interest.

"Hmmmm." Katsura grinned. "So, you like this Tokine girl?"

"Well, erm..." Shuu murmured.

Ichigo scowled. "Is it 'yes' or 'no'?"

"Yes." admitted Shuu.

"Okay! Then I'll help you get the perfect gift for this Tokine girl, then you can confess." Katsura stated with determination.

"I guess I'll help you too." Ichigo scrached his head and scowled.

"Uh uh. Ichigo, you can concentrate on getting a good gift for Rukia-sama." Katsura said.

Ichigo turned red. "I'm giving Rukia a present because she gave me _obligatory _chocolate on Valentine's Day last month! Not because I like her!" Ichigo scowled.

"If you say so." Katsura grinned.

"Now let's get going!" Shuu smiled slightly. "We need to get a present for Tokine- and Rukia-san."

"Hmph." Ichigo scowled as they entered the sweet shop.

101010101010

Katsura and Shuu walked straight over to the cookie section, while Ichigo decided to go to the chocolate section.

"So, what sort of girl is this Tokine?" Katsura asked.

"Well, she likes studying, she's in the second year of the Academy, and her last name is Yukimura." shuu said.

"Does she like sweets?" Katsura asked.

"Yeah." Shuu said.

"Okay. Then what colour does she like?" Katsura asked business-like.

"Well, she always wears a pink hairband..." Shuu said. "And the box of chocolates she gave me was pink..."

"Then she likes pink!" Katsura grinned. "Okay. There's a big section with pink cookies- since it's White Day, we should get white and pink cookies."

"And... How about in the shape of Chappy? Girls like Chappy, don't they?" Shuu asked.

"Yeah!" Katsura smiled. "Okay. Let's get these cookies!"

Shuu smiled. "Let's buy them!

101010101

Ichigo looked at the white chocolates of various shapes and sizes.

_Rukia probably would like the Chappy-shaped chocolate, but she needs to get over her obession already. _Ichigo thought, scowling. _So, I guess getting a normally shaped chocolate would be best..._

Ichigo picked up a box of white chocolate that was shaped like a typical chocolate bar.

_Then again, that seems a little boring, and normal. Hmmm... _Ichigo thought.

Suddenly, he spotted a chocolate sculpture of a tree. It was intricately carved, and there were at least a hundred leaves.

_Wow... _Ichigo thought in wonder, picking it up in interest. _I don't think that Rukia likes trees that much- who does? - but this is amazingly well made!_

Ichigo smiled. _I'll get this._

101010101

"Hey! You!" a shinigami came in front of Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo scowled. _Probably from the 11th division- he has that sort of facial expression. _

"Give me that chocolate." he ordered.

"Why?" retorted Ichigo.

"You-re just an ac-demy student." the shinigami drawled. "I'm a member of the eleventh division."

_So he is from the eleventh division,_ thought Ichigo.

"So?" Ichigo said.

"Give it to me, or you're regret it." the shinigami said.

"You just have a big mouth and no skills." Ichigo scowled.

"You-!" the shinigami cried with annoyance. "I said that you'll regret it!"

He unsheathed his sword.

"You're a disgrace to shinigami." Ichigo said. "Shinigami are supposed to protect- not flaunt around their power."

"Shut up. It's not like everyone can be Kurosaki Ichigo!" the shinigami said, glaring at Ichigo. "What do you know- you're just an Academy student!"

"You know, we're in a store. Is it a good idea to make a big scene?" Ichigo retorted.

"Those in the eleventh division don't care about-" the shinigami started.

Ichigo quickly shunpo'd away while the shinigami was distracted.

1010101010

Ichigo sighed, looking at the ceiling of his dorm room, listening to Katsura and Shuu discuss Shuu's confession.

"So, here's the plan!" Katsura said.

"Yeah?" Shuu asked.

"First, you give Tokine the cookies. Then, after she eats them, confess to her."

"That's simple- I could've thought of that!" Shuu complained.

"Sometimes simple is best." Katsura declared.

"You just didn't have any ideas." Shuu accused.

"Anyhow, Ichigo!" Katsura looked at Ichigo. "Let's go hide in the bushes while Shuu confesses!"

Ichigo scowled. "Fine," he sighed.

"What?" Shuu complained.

"Come on, Ichigo! Shuu, bring Tokine outside." Katsura said, dragging both Ichigo and Shuu outside.

1010101010

"To-tokine. Um, here!" Shuu said in embarrassment, handing the cookies to Tokine.

"Cookies?" exclaimed Tokine. "Thanks, Shuu! And they're pink, too! I love pink."

Tokine munched on the cookies. "They're good, too!"

"Um, Tokine..." Shuu said, softly for once.

"Yeah? What is it?" Tokine asked.

"I-I love you!" blurted Shuu.

"What?" Tokine said in shock. "I'm sorry, Shuu. But- we haven't known each other for that long."

"Oh. I see." Shuu said.

"But... I- I might consider you, m-maybe, after we know each other better, maybe." Tokine said, scraching her cheek with her finger.

Shuu grinned. "Yeah! That's fine with me!"

1010101010

"Looks like it turned our pretty well." Ichigo scowled.

"Yeah." Katsura said. "Anyhow, don't you need to get to Rukia already?"

Ichigo blinked.

"You're right! I need to get going!" Ichigo exclaimed.

He stood up, leaves falling from his head.

Shuu and Tokine stared at Ichigo in shock, who quickly shunpo'd away.

"Who was that?" Tokine asked.

"My friend, Ichigo- I mean, Ichirou." Shuu said.

"That guy who's rumored to be Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tokine exclaimed.

"Yup." Shuu shook his head in annoyance. _What's he doing?_

1010101010

Ichigo quickly walked into the 13th division barracks.

"Ichigo-kun!" Ukitake exclaimed. "Are you looking for Rukia-san?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"She's in the back field," Ukitake said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ukitake-san!" Ichigo said with a slight smile.

Ichigo jumped towards the back field.

1010101010

"Hi, Rukia!" Ichigo said, shunpo'ing suddenly next to Rukia.

"Yak! Ichigo! Don't do that!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"Well, it's White Day and all, so-" Ichigo started.

"So?"

"Here!" Ichigo gave Rukia the box with the chocolate in it.

Rukia opened the box and looked at it in shock.

"Wow! It's not Chappy, but it's still really cool!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You need to get over your Chappy obbession." Ichigo stated.

Rukia laughed and bit off a piece of the chocolate.

"How is it?" Ichigo asked, slightly worried.

"It's good." Rukia said, looking at Ichigo.

"Oh, great." Ichigo said, looking at the ground. "It's not like I ate it or anything, so I didn't know what it would taste like."

_I love Rukia. _Ichigo's voice said in her head.

_Do you love Ichigo?_ Matsumoto's voice asked in her head.

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"And I don't know much about shops in Seireitei..." Ichigo babbled on... It wasn't like him to babble, but he was embarrassed.

"Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo scratched his head.

Rukia stood on her tip toes and kissed Ichigo.

_What? _Ichigo thought in shock.

Rukia broke away suddenly.

"Rukia-" Ichigo started in shock.

Rukia's eyes widened and she ran away at full speed from Ichigo.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said again, in shock.

10101010101

Rukia ran into her room and slammed shut the sliding door.

_What was I thinking,_ Rukia thought.

_I don't like Ichigo- do I? _Rukia wondered.

Rukia looked up at the ceiling in embarrasment.

Rukia took a big breath and sat up.

_Yes. _Rukia thought. _I love Ichigo._

10101010101

Ichigo went back into his dorm room.

_Rukia- she- ki-kissed me. _Ichigo thought in shock.

Ichigo blinked in shock again. _Was it a dream?_

He shook his head vigurously. _No, it definitely wasn't._

_Then- then- does she like me too?_

Katsura looked at Ichigo, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Katsura asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo said, still shocked.

"Ichigo?"

10101010101


	23. The Truth Will Set You Free Sort Of

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, I would have explained about Isshin's past already.**

**If you're looking for a good ichiruki fanfiction, I recommend **_**Ascension, **_**by **_**darklover.**_

Chapter 22: The Truth Shall Set You Free (Sort Of)

One week after White Day:

Ichigo sighed, leaning on his hand.

It had been one week since the events of White Day- since Rukia had kissed him. He still hadn't met Rukia once- well, since he was in the Academy and Rukia was in the Gotei 13, that was normal.

"Kurogi!" Ichigo's 3rd year kidou teacher called.

Ichigo sat up straight, jolted from his thoughts. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Do the Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi." the teacher said.

Ichigo got up half-heartedly and walked over to the teacher.

"Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi." Ichigo stated.

A star-shaped cushion of reiatsu appeared.

"P-perfect!" The kidou teacher cried in surprise.

Ichigo went back to his desk blankly.

_Rukia,_ he thought unhappily.

1010101010

Rukia looked at the hollow and stabbed it with her sword.

Suddenly, another hollow swiped at her back. _Oh great! _Rukia thought.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" yelled Kiyone.

"Thanks, Kiyone-san." Rukia said in relief.

"Kuchiki-san, you've seemed distracted since White Day. Did something happen?" Kiyone asked.

Rukia recalled the feeling of kissing Ichigo. She turned red with steam coming out of her face.

"N-no." Rukia murmured.

"Kuchiki-san, you face is red." Kiyone observed, as they started to walk back to the barracks.

Rukia hesitated. _I'll feel better if I talk to someone about it._

"On White Day..." Rukia started.

"On White Day..?" Kiyone leaned in.

"I-I kissed Ichigo." Rukia said. "Then ran away."

"What!" cried Kiyone. "Seriously?"

Rukia nodded.

"And you ran away?" Kiyone asked.

"Yes." Rukia said.

Kiyone shook her head. "Kuchiki-san, you should think about Kurosaki-san's feelings! It's been a week since White Day!"

"I know, but... I just can't seem to get the courage to talk to him." Rukia said softly.

"You should talk to him." Kiyone stated simply.

"I-I will. Tomorrow." Rukia stammered.

Kiyone sighed.

1010101010

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" Shuu asked Ichigo at lunch.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo scowled.

"I heard you did a perfect bakudou in kidou class- without the chant!" Shuu exclaimed.

"And that means something is the matter?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

Shuu and Katsura laughed.

"But, no, really. Ichigo, you've been walking around with a blank expression since White Day." Katsura commented.

Ichigo paused. _If I tell them, they'll tease me forever. But, if I don't, they'll keep on bothering me._

"On White Day... Rukiakissedme." Ichigo blurted out.

"WHAT!" Katsura and Shuu cried.

"Does she like you?" Shuu exclaimed.

"Have you seen her since White Day?" Katsura asked in curiousity.

"No." Ichigo said.

"You should go to the 13th division barracks and confront her!" Shuu cried.

"But- it's embarrassing!" Ichigo scowled.

"Just do it! Today! We're cheering you on, right, Katsura?" Shuu asked.

Katsura nodded.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. I'll go to the 13th division barracks after my zanjustu class."

1010101010

Ichigo walked out the Academy gate.

_The 13th division barracks are close- unfortunately. _Ichigo thought.

It was no more than 5 minutes until he was standing in front of the 13th division barracks.

Ichigo looked up at the wall and took a big breath.

He poked his head in the door.

"Ichigo-kun? What are you doing here?" Ukitake asked.

"Ah, Ukitake-san. Erm, I was looking for Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Rukia is out working right now, but she should be here soon." Ukitake said.

"Oh, then it's all right." Ichigo tried to run away, relieved that Rukia wasn't there.

"Wait a minute, Ichigo. I have something that I want to talk to you about." Ukitake stopped Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked. "Huh?"

1010101010

"Do you want some candy?" Ukitake asked Ichigo, who was sitting in front of him on the other side of a table.

"Is THAT what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ichigo scowled.

"No," Ukitake laughed. "It's just that I still have a lot of chocolate from Valentine's Day."

"You're popular, aren't you, Ukitake-san?" Ichigo said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Ukitake said with a small laugh.

"Anyhow, what do you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, yes. Ichigo-kun, have you thought about which squad you want to be in?" Ukitake asked.

"Which squad? Not that much, why?" Ichigo wondered.

"Ichigo-kun. Would you like to be in the 13th squad?" Ukitake asked.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked.

"Would you like to be in the 13th squad?" Ukitake asked again.

"Well, I guess- I mean, erm, that's a little sudden, you know." Ichigo stammered. "I mean, I guess compared to the the other squads, the 13th would be the best- and Rukia's in the 13th too."

Ukitake smiled. "So, do you like Kuchiki-san?"

"Erm, that is, erm..." Ichigo stumbled over his words.

"You don't have to answer that." Ukitake smiled at Ichigo. "I think Kuchiki-san is back. Do you want to talk to her?"

Ichigo stood up. "I'll be going, then, Ukitake-san. Thanks, anyways."

"Good-bye, Ichigo-kun!" Ukitake waved good-bye.

1010101010

Rukia sighed, going straight to the back field.

_I know I have to talk to Ichigo- after all, I'm the one who kissed him then ran away! _Rukia thought.

"Rukia." Ichigo walked up to her.

"I-Ichigo." stammered Rukia. Then she regained her composture.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking when I ki-ki-ki-kissed you! It's n-n-not like-"

"Rukia, " Ichigo started, then hesitated. "Rukia, I-I love you."

"What?" Rukia said in shock. _He still likes me after 70 years?_

"True, you're obbessed with Chappy," Ichigo started.

An imaginary arrow that said 'obbessed with Chappy' pieced Rukia.

"selfish,"

Another arrow stabbed Rukia.

"and you have an inflated opinion of Byakuya,"

"Hey! I do not!" Rukia objected.

"But I love you, for some reason or other." Ichigo smiled at Rukia.

"Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo asked.

"You should've just said that in the first place, you fool." Rukia walked up to Ichigo.

"Then- do you..."

Rukia kissed him.

They broke away.

"Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Rukia, erm, that is..."

"Well, you're still an academy student. We can talk about it more after you graduate, I guess..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment.

Rukia and Ichigo smiled at each other.

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan Golden!

Toushiro sighed, looking at his pile of paperwork in unhappiness.

Why, why, why.

No matter what or how much he thought, he couldn't think of a way to confess to Hinamori.

"Cap'n!" Matsumoto jumped into the room.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing?" Toushiro asked. "You're a captain now, you need to stop visiting the 10th division barracks already."

"Don't be like that! I came to give you an invitation to a party!" Matsumoto grinned, handing Toushiro a piece of paper.

"Invitation to Hitsugaya Toushiro's birthday party?" Toushiro read. He glared at Matsumoto. "Don't you usually ask somebody before doing a birthday party?"

"Don't be like that! Hinamori-chan planned it!"Matsumoto cried.

"H-hinamori?" asked Toushiro.

"Yup!" Matsumoto said. "You're coming, right?"

"Y-yeah."

10101010

At the party:

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori smiled.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya." Toushiro said.

_I'm going to confess to Hinamori, if it's the last thing I do!_

Hinamori grabbed Toushiro's hand and brought him to the corner of the room.

"What is it, Momo?" Toushiro asked.

"Shiro-chan." Hinamori said seriously.

"Can you not talk in a serious voice when you're saying 'Shiro-chan'?" Toushiro asked.

"I-I l-love y-y-"

"Y-?" Toushiro asked. _Don't tell me... she's not..._

"I love you, Toushiro!" Hinamori cried.

"What?" Toushiro said.

_She beat me to confessing!_

"I said that I love you!" Hinamori cried again, very loudly.

Everyone in the room stared at Hinamori and Toushiro.

_Oh, great._

_"_Come on, Hinamori!" Toushiro grabbed her hand and brought her outside.

10101010

"Shiro-chan," Hinamori said.

"Hinamori!" Toushiro took her hands in his.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you too!" Toushiro said.

"Shi-shiro-chan? Really?"

Toushiro nodded.

Hinamori grinned- a true grin.

10101010

**Graduation Exams start next chapter!**

**Next OMAKE: 203 reviews.**


	24. What's The Point Of Exams? Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach- if I did, I would live in Japan.**

**And so, the graduation exams finally start! And an OMAKE, because you guys gave me so many reviews!**

**200 reviews! YES!**

Chapter 23: What's The Point Of Exams? Part 1

* * *

June 12th:

Ichigo sighed, looking at the clock. He had been in the Academy for nearly an entire year- there wasn't much he could learn.

"Kurogi-dono!"

Especially from a 6th year kidou sensei who seemed to be obsessed with calling him like he was a noble.

_Then again, I suppose I am. _Ichigo recalled that Byakuya had said that his old man was the third son of the King of Soul Society.

Ichigo sighed. _This is not helping the rumors._

"Can you do the Bakudou #30, Shitotsu Sansen, please?"

"**Bakudou #30 Shitotsu Sansen" **Ichigo scowled.

The Bakudou succeded in binding the teacher.

"No, Kurogi-dono, the dummy..." the teacher said weakly.

Ichigo undid the bakudou, feeling sorry. _It's not his fault that he's annoying, and insists to call me with -dono._

_Then again, if he's calling me with a -dono as an suffix, then he is a dummy._

Ichigo scowled again.

1010101010

At lunch:

Ichigo, Katsura, and Shuu walked over to their normal table then sat down.

"So, Ichigo, you're going to take the graduation exams, right?" Shuu asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, cheerful at the concept of graduating soon.

"So, I guess we won't be seeing each other a lot after you graduate." Katsura muttered, unhappily.

"Don't be like that! I'm sure we'll see each other after I graduate, too." Ichigo assured Katsura.

"Well, I'm a noble, so we might see each other if you marry Rukia-sama!" Katsura teased.

Ichigo turned as red as a strawberry. "That is- erm- don't be stupid!"

"Awwww. But you two confessed to each other, didn't you?" Katsura asked.

"Th-that's, w-well, m-m-maybe?" Ichigo stammered.

Shuu and Katsura laughed at Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" a voice asked.

Ichigo turned around. "Yes?" he asked. Then paused. _Oh, great!_

"So, you are Kurosaki Ichigo." smirked a brown-haired student with glasses.

"No, erm, I just, um." Ichigo scowled. "What do you want with me?"

"I merely want some information. My name is Kashino Keima." Keima said.

"Information?" Ichigo turned around to stare at Keima.

"Yes. About the rumored Kurosaki Ichigo." Keima's glasses reflected the light.

Ichigo sighed. "It's the **end** of the **year**. Aren't you a little late?"

"It's not my fault! I had to get through the other 1 349 students!" Keima said, embarrassed.

"You didn't get any information about me. " Shuu said.

"Nor me." Katsura said calmly.

"I decided to do you with Kurosaki Ichigo." Keima said.

"1 349 students? You're really faithful, aren't you. What are you, a databook?" Ichigo retorted.

"No! I'm- I'm the God of Information!" Keima exclaimed.

Katsura, Shuu and Ichigo stared at Keima with blank expressions.

"Weirdo." Ichigo got up.

"Yes." Katsura agreed.

"Let's go." Shuu retorted.

"Hey! Wait-" Keima started.

"Ding Dong Dang Dong!" the bell rang.

101010101

Ichigo stepped into the Zanjutsu classroom. He blinked.

_Why is everyone surronding that wall?_

He walked over to the crowd of people. "What's happening?" he asked no one in particular.

"The partners for the graduation test are up." replied one of the students.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed.

He pushed through the crowd and looked at the list.

_Kurosaki Ichigo- Ayasaki Shinichi._

Ichigo sweat-dropped. _Why, out of all those people, am I with Ayasaki!_

He got out of the crowd of people and sighed. Ichigo looked up and spotted Kudou-sensei, who had just entered the room.

"Kudou-sensei!" Ichigo came up to Kudou-sensei.

"Yes? What's the matter, Kurogi-san?" Kudou-sensei asked.

"I was wondering how the partners were picked." Ichigo asked.

"Ah, yes. You're talking about how you're partnered with Ayasaki-san?" Kudou-sensei asked.

"Er, yes, actually." Ichigo scratched his head.

"We made the partners trying to place together two shinigami that absolutely hate each other, and wouldn't work together well." Kudou-sensei grinned. "Which means that there's a lot of students partnered with a student of the opposite gender."

Ichigo groaned.

"Well, good luck, Kurogi-san." Kudou-sensei said cheerfully. "I'm going to start the class."

"Then, I suppose I'll get back with the class." Ichigo said.

101010101010

"You guys!" Kudou-sensei called. "I'm going to start class."

There was some mutterings and grumblings.

"And **no** complaining about your partner." Kudou-sensei said, smirking.

More people muttered and grumbled.

"Enough with the muttering and grumbling!" Kudou-sensei retorted.

The class quieted down.

"Now, as you all know, the exams start tommorrow." Kudou-sensei said. "The exam will be in two parts- first, the written test."

There was some people who were taking notes, much to Ichigo's amusement.

"In the written test, everyone will pass. The point of the written test is to increase your score in the second test."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. The first test seems easy.

"The second test will be a tournament." Kudou-sensei said. "You will work together with your partner to defeat the other partners."

Ichigo sighed. _Joy. I get to work together with Ayasaki._

"I suggest you spend the next few hours getting to know your partner and plan how to fight." Kudou-sensei said. "Dismissed!"

Ichigo went relucantly towards Shinichi.

10101010101

"Kurosaki." Shinichi said, glaring at him.

"Kurosaki? Not Kurogi? So, you've accepted that I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo retorted.

"Hn." Shinichi grunted.

"Anyhow, in order for us to graduate, we - need- to -work- together!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "As much as it pains me."

"Hn." Shinichi grunted.

"What's with all the hn's? Did your older brother massacre your whole clan or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No, of course not." Shinichi said.

"Okay. Then, here's the plan- the other team is going to be in partners, too. They'll probably try to work seperately."

"Hn."

"So, we'll pretend to work separately, but when you have a chance, shoot a kidou at the other partner."

"Do you think that that'll work?" Shinichi asked.

"Of course! I've got first-hand information from one of my friends!" Ichigo smiled.

Shinichi sighed. "Fine."

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan Golden!

In a bathroom, in one of the barracks of the Gotei 13, resides the Men's Shinigami Association.

Today, they discuss, yet again, how they aren't on the same level as the Woman's Shinigami Association.

"We need to get our room back!" exclaimed a sunglasses- wearing Ukitake.

"That happened over 70 years ago- what makes you think we can get it back now?" asked a sunglasses-wearing Iba.

"Somehow!" exclaimed Ukitake.

Renji sighed. "Our problem is that we don't have any really popular shinigami in our ranks."

"Really popular?" Kira asked.

"Like, Captain Hitsugaya. Or, Captain Byakuya." Renji said.

"We already asked Captain Byakuya. And Captain Hitsugaya threatened to freeze us all." Kira retorted.

Renji frowned. "I know!" Renji said, his eyes lightening up.

"What?" asked Ukitake.

"Ichigo!" Renji exclaimed.

"Of course! Kurosaki Ichigo is one of the most popular shinigami in the Seireitei!" Kira exclaimed.

Renji got up. "I'll go and try to convince Ichigo.

10101010

"You want me to join the Men's Shinigami Association?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup! You see, you get these great sunglasses..." Renji started.

"Uh, Ren-"

"And, sure, we're in the toilets, but it's not smelly or anything..." Renji continued.

"Renji!"

"And did I mention the sunglasses?" Renji finished.

"Renji!"

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"You're forgetting something important."

"What?"

"The 'Shinigami' in the Men's Shinigami Association."

"Oh."

"I'm not a shinigami yet- technically, I'm an academy student."

"Ack! How could I have been so stupid!"

"So ask me again after I graduate."

"And marry Rukia?" Renji smirked.

"A-as i-if." stammered Ichigo in embarrassment.

10101010

**Next OMAKE: 237 reviews!**

**The graduation exams will continue for another 2 chapters.**


	25. What's The Point Of Exams? Part 2

**Disclaimer: I, do not, own bleach. Not before, not now, not ever.**

**Okay, so, technically, the exams start this chapter, but I don't like writing really long chapters. **

Chapter 24: What's The Point Of Exams? Part 2

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a start, as his alarm beeped.

He looked at the time- 7:00. _What? Isn't it still a little early?_

He blinked. _Oh, yeah. It's the graduation exams today._

Katsura turned around in his bed and looked at Ichigo.

"Good luck, Ichigo." he said blearily.

"I'll need it- my partner's Ayasaki." Ichigo said unhappily.

Katsura laughed and went straight back to sleep.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo grumbled. "You can sleep now, but you'll go through this in 5 year's time!"

1010101010

Ichigo walked through the hallways, reviewing possible questions for the written test in his head.

_Um, let's see... the chant for the Hado #33 was..._

Ichigo sighed and walked quickly to the rotunda, where everyone who was taking the test was supposed to gather at 7:30.

He entered the rotunda, where he was promptly shocked by the riduculous amount of people.

_I didn't know that there was that many 6th years!_

Now that he thought about it, there was many more classrooms for 6th years than other years.

_I guess that the amount of people who can become shinigami has gone down, _he thought, recalling the giant line of spirits who wanted to become shinigami at the start of the year.

"Eh hem." said Sougo-sensei, the principal, into a microphone.

The room quieted down a little.

"Please find your zanjutsu sensei, then stand in line there." Sougo-sensei yelled- into the microphone, resulting in a high-pitched screech coming from it.

All the students crouched down and covered their ears.

"Eh hem." the principal said again. "Find your zanjutsu sensei, then stand in line there."

There was an amount of hustling and bustling as all the students tried to find their teachers. Around 5 minutes later, everyone was in the proper place.

"Okay. Today, before we start the exams, we will be having a speech from Captain Abarai, of the 5th division." Sougo-sensei spoke into the microphone.

"Captain Abarai?" asked Sougo-sensei.

_Renji, huh? I doubt his speech will be that good. _Ichigo thought. _Renji, let these academy students have their illusions about what a captain is like._

"Uh, yes." Renji grabbed the microphone, and placed a piece of paper on the podium.

_You haven't even memorized your speech? _Ichigo thought.

"Um, so I'm the Captain of the 5th Division, Abarai Renji." Renji said.

He glanced down at his paper. "When I was in the Academy, the graduation exams were much easier to pass."

_That explains why he passed!_

"While my zanjutsu skills were pretty good, my kidou skills weren't exactly perfect." Renji continued.

"More like, your kidou skills sucked!" Ichigo grinned and called out.

The students around Ichigo stared at him in shock. They were probably thinking something like, _As expected of Kurosaki Ichigo._

Renji looked around and his eyes fell onto Ichigo. "Shut up, Ichigo!"

There was a lot of muttering among the skeptics who thought that Ichigo wasn't really Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Usually, I wouldn't do something like this, but who cares? They're all going to find out at the graduation ceremony, anyhow. _Ichigo thought.

"Anyways, " Renji said. "Even if you don't pass, don't worry about it! The rate of students who pass is going down every year, anyhow."

_That fills us with so much confidence. _Ichigo thought.

"So, try your best, and try not to die! You probably won't die, as the death rate is going down each year too." Renji continued.

_Are you trying to make us give up?_ Ichigo wondered.

"Good luck!" Renji grinned and left the stage.

All the students had sweat-drops.

_You definitely ruined their illusions, _Ichigo thought.

"Anyways," Sougo-sensei picked up the microphone. "Let's start the exams!"

There was some cheering.

"Yoshimori-sensei's students, go to room A225." Sougo-sensei said. "Shishio-sensei's students, go to room A213."

Some of the students started to leave the rotunda.

"Kudou-sensei's students, go to room A207." Sougo-sensei continued.

Ichigo and his classmates left the rotunda.

1010101010

Ichigo stepped into the room A207 and sat down at one of the worn-down desks.

"Oi! You idiotic students!" the examiner stepped into the room.

Ichigo looked up.

"We're going to be starting the written test. The written test will be in three parts." the examiner slammed down a pile of paper on his desk.

"The first part is history, the second part is kidou, and the third part is zanjutsu." the examiner called out. "We couldn't think of any questions for hohou, so there isn't any questions about that."

The class sweat-dropped. _Should an examiner be saying that?_

"No talking, no cheating." the examiner continued. "If we hear you talk, you get an big fat 0 on your test. And although we can't fail you on this test, anyone who fails such a simple test should go through the Academy again."

The class relaxed at the prospect of a easy test.

"Okay, I'm going to hand out the tests now." the examiner retorted.

Ichigo looked down at his test and skimmed through it.

_6 pages, huh? Two for each part. _Ichigo thought.

"Okay. Start!" the examiner cried.

1010101010

Ichigo opened the booklet.

**Part 1. History.**

**1. Who are the Vizards?**

**2. Why were Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi exiled from Soul Society?**

**3. Name two former captains.**

**4. What sort of experiments was Aizen Sousuke doing?**

**5. Why did Aizen Sousuke want Karakura Town?**

**6. When Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends broke into Soul Society, who did he fight first?**

**7. Explain what are Arrancar.**

**8...**

Ichigo continued to answer the questions easily. _The examiner was right- this is really easy. Well, then again, it's much easier since I experienced most of these questions._

Ichigo flipped to the next page.

**Part 2. Kidou**

**1. Name the two types of kidou.**

**2. How many different kidou spells are there in all?**

**3. Write down the chants for:**

**a) Hado #1: Sho**

**b) Bakudou #39: Enkosen**

**c) Bakudou #32: Okasen**

**d) Hado #9: Horin**

**e) Hado #21: Sekienton**

**4. Write down the name of the kidou for the following chants:**

**a) _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!_**

**b) _Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain._**

**c) _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_**

**d) _Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end._**

**e) _Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_**

**5...**

Ichigo bit his pencil. _Some of these questions were a bit difficult, but I think I got most of them right. Kidou is always going to be my worst subject._

He flipped the page to the last part.

**Part 3. Zanjutsu**

**1. What are the two types of zanpakutou releases?**

**2. Scenario: You are stuck in the living world. Back-up is at least an hour away. You are surrounded by ten hollows, left and right, up and down. There is no escape. What do you do?**

Ichigo grinned. _Let's see..._

**A: I destroy them all with a Getsuga Tenshou.**

Ichigo had to resist the urge to laugh.

1010101010

The examiner collected all the tests and put them into a machine.

Ichigo put up his hand. "Um, what's that?"

"That marks the tests. It was made by the 12th division." the examiner said. "Your marks should appear on that screen."

The screen blinked on. _Yagami Raito- 100_

"The marks are shown from best to worst." the examiner explained.

_Kurogi Ichirou- 99_

_Hatake Sakura- 95_

Ichigo looked at all the names. _It seems like most people got a B, more or less._

_Ayasaki Shinichi- 65_

The class snickered, and Shinichi turned red.

The examiner clapped his hands. "Okay. The next part of the exam is in room A231."

"Dismissed!" he cried.

The class stood up and headed towards the room A231.

1010101010


	26. What's The Point Of Exams? Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. But, I would take it if someone offered! Maybe.**

Chapter 25: What's The Point Of Exams? Part 3

The class walked towards the room A231, and opened the door.

Ichigo's eyes widened. The 'room' looked more like an arena- no, it was an arena!

There was already some other classes there.

The examiner for this part looked up and smiled. "Ah, Kudou-sensei's class! Please, come sit down, with your partner."

Ichigo went over to Shinichi with annoyance.

"You can call me Ryuuga-sensei." Ryuuga-sensei said.

"Now, I'm going to explain the test. First, come up here when I call the name of you and your partner." Ryuuga-sensei said. "I'll then bind one of your hands with your partner's."

There was promptly some muttering, grumbling, and exclamations of shock.

"Yes, bind. It's to help you work together." Ryuuga-sensei retorted. "After that, I'll leave the arena and go up there-"

Ryuuga-sensei stopped and pointed to a windowed room on the second floor.

"Where I'll be grading you along with some other examiners." Ryuuga-sensei continued.

"Meanwhile, you'll be fighting with the other students. Remember, the point of this tournament is to show your skills, not to survive to the end." Ryuuga-sensei explained.

"You may knock people out, but, you may not kill or seriously harm anyone." Ryuuga-sensei continued. "Now, I'm going to bind everyone's hands. First, Yagami Raito and Hideki Shinsuke."

Ichigo glared at Shinichi. "We're going to have to work together, as much as I don't like you."

Shinichi scoffed.

1010101010

Shinichi and Ichigo unsheathed their swords. "You can use your zanpakutou with your left hand?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo retorted.

"Hmmph." Shinichi hmmphed.

Ichigo looked around at the students that were starting to fight. "Still, I wonder why no one's tried to fight us?"

"Because you're Kurosaki Ichigo, idiot." Shinichi glared at Ichigo.

"You're the idiot." Ichigo glared at Shinichi.

You could literally see the sparks.

Behind the two fighting Ichigo and Shinichi, two different students looked at the two of them in interest.

"Hey, do you think we can knock them out?" whispered one of the students.

"Might be best not to, but seriously, let's try." the other said.

The two students ran up to Shinichi and Ichigo and tried to knock them out.

Shinichi and Ichigo turned their faces towards the two students and glared at them.

"You're in the way!" they cried in unision. Their zanpakutou's hit the student's chins and threw them across the arena.

"Ch." Ichigo scoffed.

"Hn." Shinichi grunted.

The other students slowly backed away from Ichigo and Shinichi.

1010101010

While the other students fought, Shinichi and Ichigo didn't really have much to do, for everyone avoided them.

But, eventually the amount of students lessened and they had no choice but to fight Shinichi and Ichigo.

The last two students were Yagami Raito, the student who got 100 on his test, and his partner, Moritaka Wataru.

"I-I d-don't c-care i-if you're K-kurosaki I-Ichi-chigo or not!" Moritaka stammered.

"Hideki." Yagami sighed. "Accepting when you've lost is also important to be a shinigami."

"I-I haven't lost!" Moritaka stammered.

"This is why I don't like you." Yagami glared at Hideki.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, I guess we have to fight."

"Perfect." Yagami said. "I wanted to fight the famed Kurosaki Ichigo anyways."

"Try your best." Ichigo said, lunging at Yagami.

"Wait, what?" Shinichi asked. "Why are we fighting?"

"We haven't fought anyone yet!" Ichigo explained. "If we don't fight someone, we won't be able to become shinigami."

"Ch." Shinichi muttered. "I suppose you're right." Then he quickly swiped at Moritaka, who blocked it in a hurry.

Ichigo and Yagami's zanpakutou's clanged together in with sparks.

"You're left-handed?" Yagami asked.

"No, right-handed." Ichigo said.

"But you're fighting with your left hand!" Yagami cried.

"I had to learn how to fight with my left hand when I broke my right for 4 weeks." Ichigo scowled.

"Oh." Yagami said.

"I guess we should finish this up." Ichigo said. He quickly shunpo'd forwards and placed his sword on Yagami's throat.

Shinichi and Moritaka, who were being dragged around more or less by Yagami and Ichigo, stopped and looked at the two of them.

"I-I lost." Yagami gritted his teeth.

1010101010

A day later, after all the students recovered from their wounds- in the rotunda:

"Okay, I'm going to announce who has graduated." Sougo-sensei retorted to the crowd of graduates.

Everyone quieted down in anticipation.

"Everyone graduated!" Sougo-sensei grinned.

There was a shocked silence, then suddenly everyone cheered in happiness.

Sougo-sensei waited for the noise to die down, then started to talk again. "The graduation ceremony shall be tommorrow. Make sure you're ready for it!"

Ichigo smiled. _Yes! I graduated!_

1010101010

Ichigo went into his dorm room, cheerfully.

"Ichigo! Did you graduate?" Katsura asked curiously.

"Yes!" Ichigo grinned at Katsura.

"Great!" Katsura smiled.

Ichigo scratched his head and grinned.

"Are you going to keep your hair dyed?" Katsura asked.

"Nah. I think I'll wash off the dye for the graduation ceremony." Ichigo replied.

1010101010

The graduation ceremony:

"These students have tried their best to learn the way of the shinigami, and have showed their skills in the test." Sougo-sensei said, starting his speech.

"These students are the future of the Gotei 13, the future of Soul Society. These students have worked their hardest for this day- the day they go out into the world and use their skills they have tried their hardest to hone."

Ichigo stifled a yawn.

"Now, I'm sure some of you are bored with this speech already." Sougo-sensei said.

Ichigo whistled innocently.

"Now, I'll call up all the students in alphabetical order. The said student should come up and recieve their shinigami uniform, their Shihakushō, and their diploma. Now, first, Akemi Kotaro!"

Akemi Kotaro came up and recieved his shihakusho and diploma.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. _Looks like this will take a while. Kurosaki is the japanese letter Ku. It's quite far down the alphabet._

1010101010

3 hours later:

Ichigo leaned down in his chair, half asleep.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Sougo-sensei cried.

Ichigo was jolted awake and came up to get his shihakusho and diploma.

The crowd started to talk vigourously.

He walked off the stage.

_Now I just have to wait for everybody else. _Ichigo sighed.

1010101010

4 hours later:

Sougo-sensei entered the room of now shinigami.

"Now, I suppose you would like to know what squad you're in." Sougo-sensei said.

"Yes!" cried the new shinigami.

"Okay. It's written down here." Sougo-sensei put up a piece of paper on the wall.

"Would Kurosaki Ichigo, Yagami Raito, Haruka Roku, Akehi Taro, and Chiro Kogoro please come up to me, please? Everyone else can look at the paper." Sougo-sensei said. "I'll give you an information sheet later."

The five named shinigami came up to Sougo-sensei.

"Now, you five have been requested by more than one squad. Therefore, you must choose which squad you want to be in." Sougo-sensei explained.

Ichigo and the others nodded.

"Kurosaki-san, you've been requested for by Squads 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 13. Um, which squad would you like to be in?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Um, 13, I guess?"

"13." Sougo-sensei circled the number 13 on his piece of paper.

"You can go now, Kurosaki-san. Ah, yes, take this." Sougo-sensei said, handing Ichigo an information sheet. "You must report to the 13th division's barracks tommorrow. Until then, you can do whatever you want."

Ichigo grabbed the sheet and left the room.

1010101010

**A/N: This is loosely based on someone's review.**

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

Hisagi Shuuhei, the editor of the magazine Seireitei Monthly, sighed again.

The popularity of the magazine was going down everyday. There just wasn't anything interesting to write about! Plus, certain shinigami *cough* Matsumoto *cough* were always late!

Hisagi looked at the editors and writers of the magazine in front of him.

"Okay. I've called this meeting to talk about the decreasing popularity of the Seireitei Magazine." Hisagi said. "Any ideas about how to increase the popularity?"

"Hai, hai! Yes, yes!" Matsumoto waved her hand. "We should do an through investigation of a shinigami!"

"No!" Hisagi snapped, as a habit. Then he paused. "Wait, that might be a good idea!"

"Right, right!" Matsumoto grinned.

"Fine!" Hisagi said, throwing her a reiatsu dampening bracelet. "Go investigate- erm, who's good?"

"How about Yumichika?" Matsumoto asked.

"Fine, fine." Hisagi said. "But DON'T BE LATE THIS TIME!"

"Got it!" Matsumoto said.

1010101

Matsumoto peeked into the 11th division barracks, at Yumichika.

"That's not beautiful." Yumichika said, pointing at some mold.

"That's not beautiful." Yumichika said, pointing at a broken zanpakutou.

"That's not beautiful." Yumichika said, pointing at a shinigami.

"What!" the said shinigami glared at Yumichika in anger.

"That's not beautiful." Yumichika said again, ignoring the shinigami, pointing at a broken door.

Matsumoto yawned. _This is going to be boring._

1010101

Yumichika yawned and entered his room.

"Beautiful." he said, looking at his room.

He leaned down on his bed and slept.

Matsumoto sneaked into his room and looked at Yumichika. She laughed.

Yumichika's face was white, his eyebrows were gone, and his hair was an absolute mess.

Matsumoto grabbed her camera and snapped his picture.

1010101

The Seireitei Monthly Magazine's popularity jumped suddenly with the title page of _Yumichika- Not So Beautiful?_

Yumichika was so embarrassed he couldn't leave the barracks for weeks.

1010101

**Next OMAKE: At 278 reviews!**

**Next chapter: Parents Don't Understand Their Kid's Feelings.**

**Can you guess who's going to appear?**


	27. Parents Don't UDS Their Kid's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did, Orihime wouldn't be so annoying.**

**A-hem. Because I don't feel like sending messages to everyone who asked, Ichigo got one of the kidou questions wrong.**

Chapter 26: Parents Don't Understand Their Kid's Feelings

* * *

Isshin walked briskly to the Urahara Shoten and poked his head in.

"What is it, Urahara?" Isshin asked.

"Ah, yes! Hello, Kurosaki-san, wel-" Urahara started.

"Get to the point!" Isshin snapped.

"Aw." Urahara opened his fan. "You're always like this."

"Well, what is it?" Isshin asked.

"You know that Kurosaki-san went to the Academy." Urahara stated.

"Of course! I am his father." Isshin retorted.

"And yet you didn't cry at his funeral!" Urahara cried, pointing at Isshin with his fan.

"No one did. We all knew that he went to Soul Society and we would probably see him sooner or later." Isshin said, resisting the urge to just yell at Urahara to get to the point. "The only people who did were a couple of friends Ichigo made at work."

_flashback start_

"We have gathered here today to mourn the loss of Kurosaki I-" the funeral director started.

Ishida yawned, cutting off the funeral director, who stared at Ishida. "Oh, sorry. I was up late last night kil- I mean, working on something."

"As I was saying, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Kurosaki Ichigo, who has passed away a week now today." the funeral director continued. "Although he didn't find a love in his lifetime-"

Ishida, Orihime, Isshin, Keigo, and Tatsuki promptly scoffed.

The funeral director glared at the five of them. "Please be respectful."

"Although he didn't find a love in his lifetime, he was respected by many-" the funeral director tried to continue, only to be promptly cut off by Urahara.

"More than he knows." Urahara whispered to Yoruichi, who nodded.

"The next person who interupts this funeral shall be escorted out the door." the funeral director declared in exasperation. That quieted down most people for the remainder of the funeral.

"Ne, Daddy! Ichigo-neesan is just in Soul Society, right?" Ame, Ishida's grandson asked his father.

"Yes, but be quiet, please, Ame." Ame's father whispered to Ame.

The funeral director ignored them and continued on blathering on about someone he doesn't know.

_flashback end_

"Well, he's graduated. Do you want to see him?" Urahara asked.

Isshin grinned. "It'll be fun to embarrass him."

"Right?" Urahara smiled.

"I want to see if he's gone further with my third daughter yet, too!" Isshin grinned.

"Anyhow, you can open your own Senkai-Mon." Urahara said. "Here's Kurosaki-san's room number."

Isshin grabbed the piece of paper Urahara offered and walked into the Senkai-Mon.

1010101010

Ichigo flopped down onto his bed. Katsura still had classes, so he wouldn't be entering the dorm room for a while.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran into the room and grinned at Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo stood up in shock. "What-why are you here?"

"You finally graduated, right!" Rukia smiled at Ichigo. "Of course I had to visit you!"

Ichigo scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh."

"So, you entered the 13th Squad, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

"Um, er, so, I graduated, so," Ichigo stammered.

Rukia stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

101010101

Renji walked through the halls of the Academy.

_It's too bad that Ichigo didn't enter the 5th Squad, but I knew that I didn't have a chance. _Renji thought. _After all, the 13th Squad has Rukia._

_Still, I want to visit Ichigo. _Renji thought.

"Renji-san!" Isshin walked over to Renji.

"Isshin-san! What are you doing here?" Renji asked in amazement.

"To visit my son, of course!" Isshin smiled.

Renji shrugged. "I suppose that's normal."

"Ah, here's the room." Isshin said, starting to open the door.

101010101

Ichigo and Rukia were kissing when the door opened.

Then, they broke apart quickly staring at Isshin and Renji.

There was a moment of silence.

"You've finally become a man, Ichigo!" Isshin cried jumping towards Ichigo.

Ichigo promptly punched Isshin with a red face and ran up to him.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled. "More to the point, why didn't you tell me that you're the third son of the Soul Sociery King?"

"You said that you would wait!" Isshin pointed out.

"I expected you to tell me sometime during my lifetime!" Ichigo glared at Isshin.

"You're just trying to change the subject." Isshin said, standing up and brushing off some dust.

"Um, that is, er." Ichigo stammered in embarrassment.

"Yeah!" Renji grinned at Rukia. "Why didn't you tell me that you two were together?"

"We aren't!" Rukia objected.

"You- were- kissing." Renji stated. "There's no point in denying it."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Isshin and Renji in embarrassment.

"So, since when were you together?" Renji asked.

"White Day." Rukia admitted.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried.

"I-CHI-GO!" Isshin cried and jumped onto Ichigo.

"Yak! What are you doing all of a sudden?" Ichigo cried and pushed Isshin away.

Isshin laughed. "So, Rukia-chan, are you planning to become my actual third daughter anytime soon?"

"D-don't be s-silly." Rukia looked at the ground.

"Y-yeah!" Ichigo stammered. "Anyhow, Dad, what are you doing here!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Isshin smiled at Ichigo. "To embarrass you!"

He lifted up a digital camera.

Ichigo and Rukia paled. "That- isn't..." Rukia asked.

"Let's go, Renji-san!" Isshin smiled, turning around.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo shunpo'd to Isshin, and tried to grab the camera.

Isshin dodged Ichigo easily. "Uh uh!" Isshin shunpo'd out of the room.

Ichigo paled. "Um, Renji." he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Dad's going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably take it to Matsumoto-san." Renji stated. "Or maybe the Seireitei Monthly Magazine."

Ichigo paled and slumped down. "The world is over."

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo!" Rukia cried. "I mean, we would've been found out eventually, anyways."

"Yeah, I guess." Ichigo sighed.

"So, when were you planning to tell me?" Renji asked.

"Not anytime soon." replied Ichigo.

Rukia nodded.

"But we're friends!" Renji exclaimed.

"I-it's em-embarrassing." Ichigo muttered.

"So, Rukia, you finally had your first kiss, huh?" Renji grinned. "Over 150 years old, and just has had her first kiss."

"Be quiet, you fool!" Rukia said in embarrassment.

1010101010

Isshin walked through the streets of the Seireitei.

_Now, what should I do... Who's the biggest gossip in the Seireitei? _Isshin pondered, thinking about the best way to use his picture.

_Probably best just to go to the Seireitei Magazine. They'll probably be able to use this._ Isshin decided suddenly, and headed towards the building which created the Seireitei Magazine.

1010101010

Hisagi slammed his hands onto his desk. "WE NEED A SCOOP!"

"Even if you say that, Captain Hisagi, there's nothing we can do." an glasses-wearing shinigami answered.

"Come on, there has to be something!" Hisagi sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Although that Yumichika article managed to bring up our popularity slightly, our popularity promptly fell down like a 100 kilogram weight into water."

Suddenly, a camera landed on Hisagi's desk , from the window.

"What's this?" wondered Hisagi, picking it up. He turned it on in interest.

He clicked on the 'look at pictures' button.

Hisagi stared at the picture and a slow smile appeared on his face.

"Nura!" he called.

The glasses-wearing shinigami looked up. "Yes, Captain Hisagi?"

"Change the cover of the July issue to the first picture on this camera." Hisagi ordered.

Nura looked at the camera and his eyes widened. "This isn't..."

"Yes it is." Hisagi said. "And get Ketsuno here- he needs to write an article."

"Yes, sir!" Nura ran out the door quickly.

1010101010

Isshin whistled with a grin. _My job is done._ he thought.

1010101010

"Anyhow, I'm going to find my old man." Ichigo scowled. "He's going to regret this..."

Renji and Rukia could swear that they could see flames surronding Ichigo, and they sweat-dropped.

"Don't go too overboard." Renji advised.

"Anyhow, why are you here anyways?" Ichigo scowled. "Are you running away from paperwork as usual?"

"I actually finished it this time!" Renji said proudly.

"That's a surprise!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Hey!" Renji objected.

"Anyhow, can you go already?" Ichigo asked. "I don't feel safe leaving this room when you two are still in it."

"Fine, fine." Renji smiled and shunpo'd out the room.

Rukia smiled at Ichigo. "I suppose I'll see you tommorrow, Ichigo! And as a more senior shinigami!"

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered. But he had a slight smile on his face.

10101010

Isshin walked through the streets of Seireitei. _Now, what should I do now...best not to meet Ichigo for a while-_

Isshin froze at the feeling of a killer glare on his back.

"Da-ad."

Isshin turned around. "Er, Hi, Ichigo!"

"What do you mean, 'Hi, Ichigo!'" Ichigo glared at Isshin.

"Wait!" Isshin cried. "I have a good reason!"

"What?" Ichigo scowled.

Isshin shunpo'd away.

"Wha- That-" Ichigo was lost for words.

Then, he scowled and shunpo'd after him.

1010101010

Isshin walked back through the Senkai-Mon into the Urahara Shoten.

"Welcome back, Isshin-san!" Urahara cried while opening up his fan.

"Hey," Isshin said.

"Did you have fun?" Urahara asked curiously.

"Yeah!" grinned Isshin.

1010101010

Ichigo sighed as he entered his dorm room.

Katsura looked up, holding a keychain of a duck. "Hi, Ichigo! What's the matter?"

"My old man came to visit." Ichigo said with a sigh. "What's with the duck?"

"I bought it today in a store." Katsura said. "It's apparently called 'Elizabeth'."

Ichigo shrugged. "If you say so. Anyhow, I'm getting to sleep-this information booklet says that I have to be at the barracks at 10:00."

"Why was it so bad if your father visited?" Katsura asked.

Ichigo groaned and turned over. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That just makes me even more curious!" Katsura complained.

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

K.O.N.- the ultimate protector of Karakura Town, leaned down on his bed. K.O.N. stands for... for... something ultimate and amazing.

After the, er, horrible betrayer Kurosaki Ichigo, left Karakura Town, K.O.N. had no choice but to take up the job of protecting the town from the evil monsters called 'holles' (or was it 'hollows'?)- not that he wasn't doing it before.

Anyhow, the super-duper ultimate protecter K.O.N. was lying in Ichi- I mean, his bed when suddenly he stood up, when his alarm started ringing.

"Time to start patroling!" K.O.N. exclaimed. And let's ignore the fact that he's talking to himself.

K.O.N. placed his paws- yes, paws- on the windowsill, jumped out...

And got caught on the fence.

But this sort of thing won't deter K.O.N! He wiggled around, wiggled some more, and finally managed to pop out!

K.O.N. got up, brushed off some very real dust off his fur- yes, fur - and started to climb up the fence!

K.O.N. managed to get over the fence, then started his patrol of Karakura Town. With his soft paws hitting the pavement, he looks around warily.

Then suddenly, his eyes widened. "It's a hollow!" he exclaimed.

Indeed, up on the rooftop was a real-life, white-masked, howling hollow.

K.O.N. tried to climb up the house to the rooftop- but to no avail. It was simply too high!

"What to do..." K.O.N. mumured to himself, looking up at the hollow. The hollow gave another howl, then started to move.

"W-wait!" K.O.N. cried. Ignore the stutter.

K.O.N. raced down to the sidewalk and was following the hollow from down there when he suddenly saw something absolutely amazing.

"A girl!" K.O.N. said in amazement. You see, while K.O.N. is a wonderful protector (why am I having difficulties writing that?) he has one weakness. That is, obviously, girls.

K.O.N. jumped towards the girl with a background of flowers appearing behind him and tears falling from his eyes.

The girl looked at K.O.N. and shrieked. "YAK!" She knocked K.O.N. away and ran away.

"Your punches aren't as hard as Neesan's..." K.O.N. mumbled out with his head in the pavement.

K.O.N. got up again. "I suppose I should chase the hollow."

K.O.N. started to race down the pavement again, and he soon caught up to it- K.O.N. has super-powered legs, even in his weakened form.

K.O.N. shivered a little, then got ready to attack the hollow- when a blue arrow pierced it and destroyed it.

He stared at shock at the space where the hollow was and clenched his fist.

"Those Quincies!" K.O.N. complained.

But in truth, he was relieved.

1010101010

**And the final word count is... 2 505 WORDS!**

**Next OMAKE: At 310 reviews!**


	28. Looking Like Someone Is Troublesome

**Disclaimer: *insert picture of Shikamaru* Disclaimer? This is troublesome. I don't own bleach.**

Chapter 27: Looking Like Someone Is Troublesome

* * *

Ichigo groaned as the alarm rung and got up.

Katsura got up too.

"Katsura, why are you getting up too?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to see your information booklet as well! Plus, this is probably the last day we'll see each other in a while." Katsura explained.

"I guess." Ichigo scowled. He picked up the information booklet and flipped it open to the first page.

**Welcome, new shinigami of the Gotei 13. This booklet will explain to you about the different important things in the 13th Squad. This will be explained in the orientation on June 20th, but please read this through beforehand. Be at the 13th Squad Division by 10:00 on June 20th. **

**Map:**

Ichigo and Katsura both looked at the rather confusing map.

"Is this supposed to be a map?" Katsura asked.

"Who drew this, Yachiru?" Ichigo wondered.

Their eyes drifted down to the signature.

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Ichigo put his face in his hands. "I should've guessed."

"Rukia-dono's pictures are pretty bad." Katsura stated,

"Yeah." Ichigo groaned.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Ichigo got up and opened the door- to Shuu.

"Shuu!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hi, Ichigo!" Shuu grinned. "It's the first day of summer vacation- so I figured I might as well visit you."

"Come in." Ichigo said.

Shuu came in with a smile. "Hey, Katsura."

Katsura nodded at Shuu. "We were just looking at the information booklet that Ichigo got."

"Really?" Shuu asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo picked up the information booklet again and flipped it open to the second page. "Erm, let's see..."

**The 13th Squad is divided first into 10 divisions. In each division, there's around 9-10 different teams of 4-5 shinigami each. The first five divisions are responsible for hollows in the Living World. Then, the last five divisions are responsible for hollows in Soul Society.**

**Each division is leaded by one of the higher ranking seated officers, who also are the leader of one of the teams. The teams are also leaded by the lower ranking seated officers.**

**Our captain is Ukitake Jushiro, one of the oldest captains in the Seireitei...**

Ichigo glanced at the clock. "It's already 9:30!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I have to get going!"

"Okay." Katsura sighed. "But come visit the Kasumi-Ouji Manor if you have the chance- Shuu's going to be staying there during the summer."

"Yup!" Shuu grinned.

"Okay, then." Ichigo scowled. "I'll see you, then."

1010101010

Ichigo walked at a brisk pace to the 13th division barracks. Luckily, since he'd been there a number of times, he knew the way, but Ichigo doubted that the other new shinigami would be able to read Rukia's horrible map.

Ichigo opened his information booklet and glanced at a different map- this one of where in the barracks the new shinigami were supposed to meet.

Ichigo sighed. "I can't make heads nor tails of this."

A shinigami that was walking past looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" he exclaimed.

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah..."

"Wow! So you're really coming into the 13th squad!" the shinigami came up. "I'm 8th seat Satou Kogoro."

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo nodded at Satou.

"You really look like Vice-Captain Kaien." Satou observed.

Ichigo scowled. "You know, can you read this map?"

"This map-" Satou started. "Is absolutely unreadable! I'm going to have to stay here to direct any new shinigami to the proper place."

"You might want to send someone to find the other new shinigami too." Ichigo advised. "The first map is unreadable too."

Satou nodded. "Let's see..." Satou mumured, grabbing a pen and quickly drew a better map. "Go here."

" 'Kay." Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

Ichigo glanced at the clock. For the last half an hour, new shinigami had been coming, and it was already 10:30.

_Seriously, Rukia, make a better map. _Ichigo thought.

Then, suddenly, someone that Ichigo knew came through the sliding door.

Ichigo groaned. _Out of the 13 squads he could be placed in, why did Ayasaki have to be placed in the 13th?_

Shinichi noticed Ichigo as well and promptly glared at him.

Ichigo glared right back.

1010101010

Ichigo yawned. It was now 11:00.

Suddenly, Kiyone and Sentaro came through the door.

"Okay, you guys!" Sentaro called. "We're going to start the orientation now. "

There was quite a bit of grumbling from the people who had waited for a while.

"Sorry for being so late." Kiyone apologized. "Now, we're going to tell you which division and which team you're in, then direct you to your team, who will continue the orientation."

"Now, first, Hanabusa Getsu! You're in the 1st division, and the 1st Team." Sentaro called. "Your team is out there."

Ichigo groaned. _More waiting? _he thought in annoyance.

1010101010

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Sentaro called, finally. "You're in the 7th division and the 3rd Team."

Ichigo nodded.

"Your team is down that hallway, to the left."

Ichigo walked out the door and to the team.

Ichigo scratched his head and looked at the 4 shinigami that were now his team.

They looked at him in shock.

"Y-you're- Kurosaki Ichigo- y-ou're the new student?" stammered one of the shinigami, a very light-blond haired boy.

"Yeah." Ichigo scowled.

"T-that's, t-that's..." the shinigami stammered. "Woah."

Ichigo groaned.

One of the shinigami, a brown haired, green-eyed girl with turquoise glasses came up. "I'm, er, Tsuyote Midori. 10th seat. We, erm, have to, um, um..."

"Leader, calm down." advised a dark blue haired boy. "I'm Seigetsu Gen. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san."

"Nice to meet you, Seigetsu." Ichigo replied.

"Erm, erm." Midori poked her fingers together. "We have to show you where everything is."

"Okay, then." Ichigo scratched his head.

"But, before that, there's introductions!" Seigetsu exclaimed. "Our leader is Tsuyote, that glasses wearing shinigami there. She may seem weak, but seriously, if you get her serious, she's scary."

Midori nodded at Ichigo nervously.

"That white-haired-" Seigetsu started.

"I'm blond!" complained the shinigami.

"shinigami there is called Kisaki Ken." Seigetsu continued. "And, finally, that boring-looking black-haired guy over there is Hiraga Makoto."

"Who's boring-looking!" Hiraga glared at Seigetsu and clenched his fist.

"Anyhow, you get your salary once a week. As a regular shinigami, you get 100 kan a week. " Seigetsu explained.

"M-meals are pr-provided for you, b-but if y-you want s-something e-else you h-have t-to use your own money." Midori stammered out.

"We're responsible for the day shift of Rukongai District 23." Kisaki said. "Everyday, we go to that district and more or less patrol."

"Anyhow, this is where we meet, so, remember where this is." Seigetsu said.

"We need to show him around the barracks, right?" Hiraga pointed out.

"Didn't you get a map with your information booklet?" Seigetsu asked.

"Rukia's drawings don't count as a map." Ichigo retorted.

At that, all four of them laughed, even Midori.

"T-that's true." Midori said.

"Let's show you around, then." Hiraga said.

"Just wondering, though." Seigetsu said.

"What?" Ichigo scowled. Then paused. "No, don't say it- you're going to ask me if I like Rukia."

"You read my mind!" Seigetsu exclaimed.

"It gets predictable after, I don't know, ten different people asking that?" Ichigo retorted.

"So, do you?" Kisaki asked curiously.

"Saa, na. Maybe. What do you think?" Ichigo retorted.

"That just makes me more curious!" Kisaki complained.

"Weren't you going to show me around the barracks?" Ichigo asked.

1010101010

"And this is where you're going to be staying." Hiraga explained. "Me, Kisaki, and Seigetsu stay here, but since Leader is a seated officer, she gets her own room."

"Y-yeah." Midori stammered.

"You can place your stuff on that bed there." Hiraga pointed towards the far bed.

Ichigo nodded.

"Erm, K-kurosaki-san..." Midori said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"W-why do you look so much like V-vice-C-captain Kaien?" Midori asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't ask me. Maybe I'm related somehow."

"What? Kurosaki-san, you look like the former Vice-Captain?" Kisaki asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo scowled.

"Really? I didn't know!" Kisaki exclaimed.

"Anyhow, let's get going." Seigetsu said briskly. "We still need to show you where the cafeteria is and where the bathrooms are."

1010101010

"This is the cafeteria." Seigetsu said, grinning. "The food is actually pretty good, but it gets boring after a while, so some people like to buy their own somewhere else."

"I was wondering..." Ichigo asked. "You said that you patrol District 23 of Rukongai, right?"

"Why aren't we there now, you're asking?" Seigetsu asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"All the teams who have new shinigami get to have the day off as they show the new shinigami the ropes." Hiraga explained.

"I get it." Ichigo nodded.

Just then, another team came in.

"And this is the cafeteria!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You know, Kuchiki-san, please don't draw the maps from now on." Kiyone stated. "It was hard to get everyone in the right place because no one could read the maps."

"It's not my fault if no one could read them!" Rukia objected.

"Yes it is." Ichigo retorted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

"I swear, this isn't a map!" Ichigo showed Rukia her map. "This is a bunch of scribbles."

Rukia bonked Ichigo on the head.

"It is not." she retorted.

"Um, K-kuchiki-sama, it's t-true that it's a little hard to read." Midori murmured.

"Don't be like that, Tsuyote!" Rukia complained. "And how many times do I have to tell you? Kuchiki-san is fine."

"S-sorry, Kuchiki-san" Midori whispered.

"You need to be more outgoing!" Rukia pointed out. "Ichigo, help me!"

"I don't know Tsuyote that well , you know! I met her today!" Ichigo retorted back. "And if she doesn't want to be outgoing, that's her problem."

Midori nodded.

Rukia sighed. "If you say so."

The members of Rukia's team and Ichigo's team stared at the two of them.

"What?" Ichigo scowled.

"Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san's been trying to make Leader more outgoing for ages!" Kisaki exclaimed.

"And you got her to stop with a few words!" Hiraga said in shock.

"Are you _sure_ that you don't like each other?" Seigetsu asked.

"Like each other?" Kiyone asked. "Of course they do! After all, they kissed already."

"Kiyone-san!" Rukia cried with a red face.

Ichigo turned around. "Um, anyways, we need to get on with the orientation, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Rukia stammered.

"Hey!" Kisaki complained. "You can't just change the subject like that!"

Ichigo quickly walked out of the cafeteria, with the rest of his team following and asking questions- or, in Midori's case, poking her fingers together.

1010101010

**Over 2000 words, again! **


	29. The Magazine's Word Is Law

**Disclaimer: *insert picture of Tsuyote Midori* W-what? I d-don't o-own b-b-bleach. **

**I own my original characters, though, of course. After all, they _are_ called original characters. But, do you know how hard it is to find a bunch of _actual_ japanese names? Plus, I can't use names from Naruto because most of them are really weird. Kakashi is scarecrow. Naruto is fishcake. Jiraiya- that's not even an actual japanese name! Minato means port. And although Sasuke is an actual name, it's so well-known I can't use it. Practically the only name I can use is Sakura, and I already used that.**

Chapter 28: The Magazine's Word Is Law

* * *

July First. It's important in many ways. It's Canada Day, of course. Not that most of you know that- most of my readers are American and celebrate Independance Day on July Fourth.

But in Soul Society, July First is important because it's the first day of the month.

In other words, it's the day the Seireitei Monthly Magazine comes out.

1010101010

"Get the newest issue of the Seireitei Monthly Magazine!" Nura Makoto, an editor of the Monthly Magazine, called out in the litterature district of Seireitei.

"Very juicy gossip this issue!" Ketsuno Aoi, an writer of the Magazine called out, trying to make people interested while not telling them what's in the Magazine.

"No one is coming." Nura sighed.

"As soon as one person buys it, I'm sure they'll just keep on coming." Ketsuno assured Nura.

Suddenly, a familar-looking yellow-orange haired shinigami came up to the stand.

"Captain Matsumoto!" Nura exclaimed.

"Anything interesting in this issue? Hisagi refused to tell me what was in it and told me to buy it myself." Matsumoto complained.

"Please buy it, then!" Nura begged.

"No one has bought it yet- although I suppose it's still 7:00 in the morning." Ketsuno noted.

"The only reason I'm up this early is because I didn't want to do my paperwork." Matsumoto retorted. "How much? 30 kan, was it?"

"Yes!" Nura smiled.

Matsumoto placed 30 kan on the desk, and grabbed one of the magazines.

She walked away, then glanced at the cover.

She stopped then clenched the magazine in shock.

Then a smile appeared on her face and she started to chuckle wildly.

"I have got to show this to absolutely _everyone!"_ Matsumoto grinned.

101010101010

Ichigo ran through the streets of Rukongai District 23 after a hollow.

The hollow started to howl, then got cut off suddenly as Ichigo stabbed it and it was purified.

Ichigo sheathed his zanpakutou and looked at the scared-looking boy who was hiding in the corner.

Ichigo walked up to the boy and extended his hand towards him. "It's all right now. The hollow's gone." Ichigo scowled.

The boy looked up, still blubbering a little. "R-really?"

Ichigo looked at the boy and nodded. "So you can get out of that corner now."

The boy took Ichigo's hand and hesitantly stood up.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Ko-koshiro S-satsuki." Koshiro stammered.

"Well, you better get back to your home, right?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Ye-yeah." Koshiro nodded and hesitantly started to run back to his home.

Ichigo scratched his head. It had been around a fortnight since he had started to patrol the Rukongai District 23, and he was starting to get used to it. Luckily for the spirits of the District, not many hollows made it in. But, then since they weren't that used to it, they tended to get scared easier.

"Kurosaki-san, did you take care of the hollow over here?" Seigetsu ran over to Ichigo.

"Yeah. And Hiraga took care of the hollow in the north." Ichigo answered.

" 'Kay, then. The night shift team should be coming soon, so let's find everyone else." Seigetsu said.

Ichigo nodded.

1010101010

"So, Kisaki, how many hollows did you purify today?" Seigetsu asked as the five of them walked back to the barracks.

Kisaki mumbled something unaudible.

"What was that? Only Leader has the right to be unaudible." Seigetsu asked.

"W-what?" Midori asked.

"None!" Kisaki snapped.

Hiraga and Seigetsu laughed.

Midori wrote something on her piece of paper. "K-kurosaki-san, how many did you purify?"

"Four." Ichigo responded.

"Fo-four." Midori murmured as she wrote the number down. "H-hira-"

"I got two." Hiraga interupted Midori.

"I got three." Seigetsu smirked.

Midori nodded as she wrote it down. "An-and I got four."

"As expected of Leader!" Seigetsu cried.

"N-not re-reall-" Midori objected.

"Just accept it already." Ichigo advised.

"This is coming from the person who refuses to accept compliments?" Hiraga asked.

Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

"Hi, Ichigo." Rukia walked up to Ichigo in the barracks.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "Hey."

The two of them automatically matched their pace.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Well, the Seireitei Monthly Magazine came out today, but other than that, nothing much." Rukia responded.

"The - Magazine?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why-" Rukia started. Then she remembered Isshin. "Oh."

Ichigo groaned. "Great. Just great."

"Well, not many people read the magazine- maybe it won't go around Seireitei-" Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo scoffed. "And you don't like Chappy."

"But I do!" Rukia said.

"I rest my case." Ichigo scowled.

Suddenly, a shinigami came around the corner, holding a magazine.

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-san! You were together?" he asked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Ch."

1010101010

"Byakuya-sama!" Shinroku, a servant of the Kuchiki House, ran into Byakuya's room.

Byakuya looked up froom the calligraphy he was writing and regarded Shinroku with a slightly annoyed face.

"Shinroku. I hope you have a good reason for interuptting me in this manner?" Byakuya asked regally.

"I-I am sorry, Byakuya-sama. But please, look at this magazine." Shinroku stammered out.

"The people of the Kuchiki House are above such plebien things such as-" Byakuya cut himself off as he glimpsed a bit of the cover. "Shinroku. Show me the cover."

Shinroku promptly showed Byakuya the cover.

Byakuya regarded the cover with a blank expression.

"Byakuya-sama?" Shinroku asked.

"Shinroku. Bring Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia here." Byakuya ordered.

"Understood." Shinroku nodded and left the room.

1010101010

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Shinroku.

Ichigo paled. "Byakuya wants to see us?" Ichigo turned around and walked away. "Um, I have something to do, so..."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's by his collar. "Uh, uh. I'm not confronting Niisama by myself. And I'm sure Niisama is less scary than some opponents you've fought before."

"No, he's more scary than all of them together." Ichigo scowled.

"Seriously, you fool. Just come on." Rukia dragged Ichigo to the Kuchiki Manor, after Shinroku.

1010101010

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya stated, regarding Ichigo and Rukia from across the table.

"Y-yeah?" Ichigo scowled, trying to hide his stammer.

"How long have you been 'with' Rukia?" Byakuya asked Ichigo.

"Erm, um, probably since White Day." Ichigo said.

"I see." Byakuya murmured.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya nervously.

"And Niisama, why did you call us here?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo. Would you like to be engaged?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo and Rukia were shocked into silence. Then, after several seconds of silence...

"WHAT?" Ichigo and Rukia cried.

"That's- er, don't you think that's a bit, I don't know, sudden?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia nodded furiously.

"Rukia. You are already over 200 years old." Byakuya started.

"Yes..." Rukia said, hesitantly.

"The elders of the Kuchiki House have been asking for your marriage to another noble family for some time now." Byakuya stated.

"What?" Rukia said, shocked. "Why did you not tell me, Niisama?"

"I did not deem it necessary. What I am trying to say is that it is best for you to get engaged to Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said. "If you do not, there is a possibility that the elders shall push for your marriage to someone else."

"But, it's not like I even knew that I was related to the Royal Family until recently." Ichigo pointed out.

"Just having royal blood is enough for the elders. Even if you do get engaged, it is not like you must get married right away." Byakuya pointed out.

"But, it's not like... I mean..." Ichigo stumbled over his words.

"You haven't seen each other for so long that you are happy just being in each other's company?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia and Ichigo looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"It is simple enough to bring up the matter with the elders- I simply want your permission." Byakuya said,

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other.

Ichigo shrugged. "Okay, then."

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "If Ichigo's okay with it, I suppose I am too."

"Very well. You may leave now." Byakuya said.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly got out of the room.

1010101010

Ichigo sighed as he walked back to the barracks with Rukia.

"Still, that was... unexpected." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded. "But it was better than I thought. I believed that Niisama would try to cut you up with Senbonzakura!"

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "And you still tried to get me to Byakuya?"

"Yes!" Rukia smiled.

"Stupid midget." Ichigo muttered.

"I'm not a midget! I grew!" Rukia cried.

"No, you just grew into a slightly taller midget." Ichigo retorted.

"Hey!" Rukia complained.

"Rukia-chan! Ichigo-kun!" Matsumoto ran up to Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Matsumoto with a pale face. "Let me guess, you saw the magazine."

"Yup! So, you two finally got together!" Matsumoto grinned. "Took you long enough."

"Whatever." Ichigo scowled.

"Matsumoto-san, I'm assuming that you're the reason that nearly everyone in Seireitei has a copy of the Magazine?" Rukia asked.

"Yup!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

Ichigo gave her a death glare.

Matsumoto shuddered. "Um, I feel massive waves of killer intent coming from somewhere, so I'm going."

Matsumoto promptly shunpo'd away.

Ichigo scowled. "Good."

"Seriously, it wasn't Matsumoto-san's fault. It was mostly Isshin-san's fault." Rukia pointed out.

"Yes, but my old man isn't here right now." Ichigo retorted.

Rukia sighed.

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

Yachiru cheerfully bounced in her chair in a meeting of the Woman's Shinigami Association. "Today, we're going to do some'ing fun!"

Everyone looked at Nanao for clarification. "Translation: Today, we're going to be making posters to promote the Woman's Shinigami Association."

"You can do whatever you like!" Yachiru said cheerfully.

"Translation: We're going to each make one poster." Nanao said.

"Then, we'll pick the best one!" Yachiru cried.

"Translation: Vice-Captain Kusajishi Yachiru will pick the one she likes." Nanao translated.

"Now, let's all start to make our posters!" Yachiru cried.

"The paper is here, and the markers are here. Please take your time." Nanao said.

Rukia grabbed a poster , and promptly drew a picture of Chappy.

Isane, who was sitting next to her, sweat-dropped. "You know, Kuchiki-san, it might be better to be a little more creative."

"Nothing's more creative than Chappy!" exclaimed Rukia.

Isane sighed.

"But, Kiyone, this is supposed to be a poster for the Woman's Shinigami Association." Rukia said. "Why are you drawing Captain Ukitake?"

Kiyone turned red. "Well, that is... Hey, Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi? What are you drawing?"

Nemu looked at Kiyone. "I'm drawing a gikongan."

"I... see... I thought it was a circle, but I suppose it could be a gikongan, too." Kiyone admitted.

Nemu nodded.

Nanao pushed up her glasses. "Seriously, everyone. Please try harder."

"What are you drawing?" Rukia asked.

Nanao held up a picture. "This is..."

"It got scribbled over by Vice-Captain Kusajishi." Nemu noted.

"WHAT!" cried Nanao. She sighed.

"Okay, now let's vote on what poster we want to use!" Yachiru said cheerfully. "My vote counts for five!"

They all sweat-dropped.

"I vote for my poster of candy!" Yachiru cried.

Everyone sighed.

101010

Needless to say, when the poster for the Woman's Shinigami Association came out, they did not get any new members.

1010101010

**Next OMAKE: At 350 reviews!**

**To celebrate the start of WINTER BREAK! I made a song to the tune of 'Jingle Bells'**

Jingle Bells (Bleach Version)

Jingle Bells, Aizen smells, Ganju has a boar...

Don't give Yachiru candy for she'll just want some more, Hey!

Byakuya's, Sakura, are scarier than than they seem...

Unohara's actually, really really mean!

Dashing through the snow, on an quite unhappy Kon,

Over the hills we go, as he's weighed down a ton!

Hollows are shrieking, Soi Fon is sneaking,

And don't forget that Mayuri's, test tube is leaking! Hey!

Jingle Bells, Aizen smells, Ganju has a boar...

Don't give Yachiru candy for she'll just want some more, Hey!

Byakuya's, Sakura, are scarier than than they seem...

Unohara's actually, really... really...mean!


	30. How To Save Your Friend From Mayuri

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, it wouldn't be so annoyingly slow-paced! What is it with Xc****n? We're here to re****e y**r s*******i p****s? Give me a break! Be at least as fast-paced as Naruto!**

Chapter 29: How To...Save Your Friend From Mayuri

Ishida woke up with a start, looking around. "What..." He felt better than he had in years. "What in the world?" Then, he noticed the chain coming out of his chest. "Oh...great."

Ishida looked at his chain, willing it to disappear. It didn't.

He pinched himself, hoping it was a dream. It wasn't.

Ishida sighed. "I-I'm dead."

Orihime turned around in her sleep and looked up blurily. "What's the matter?" Her eyes then landed on the chain coming out of his chest. She sat up quickly. "No..."

Ishida smiled sadly. "Yes. It appears I'm dead."

"Dead?" Orihime exclaimed. "How can you say that so simply? What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I suppose I have to go over to Isshin-san's place to get konso'd." Ishida said.

"But, if you get konso'd, you'll lose your memories!" Orihime cried. "You'll forget about me, too!"

"Actually, according to Urahara-san, since I have reiatsu, I'll probably retain my memories." Ishida explained. "There's nothing to worry about there."

"But, still..." Orihime said.

"Hey, Kurosaki and Kuchiki waited a whole 70 years to see each other! 20 or so until you die is nothing!" Ishida exclaimed.

"I.. guess... and we could always find each other easily by sensing reiatsu." Orihime conceeded.

"Yeah, right?" Ishida smiled at Orihime. "We'll see each other again, eventually."

Orihime nodded.

Ishida headed towards Isshin's house.

1010101010

Ishida looked down at Isshin's sleeping face. He took a big breath.

"Isshin-san!" Ishida called out.

Isshin turned around in his sleep and mumbled something unaudible.

Ishida took another big breath.

"ISSHIN-SAN!" Ishida yelled.

Isshin turned around, opened his eyes for a split-second, looked at Ishida, then closed his eyes again.

Ishida twitched, and got out his bow and aimed at Isshin.

"WAIT, wait!" Isshin cried, getting up. "Seriously, you're more impatient than Ryuuken."

"Don't compare me to my father." Ishida retorted.

"You're like Ichigo in that sense." Isshin sighed.

"Don't compare me to Kurosaki either." Ishida glared at Isshin in annoyance. "And I don't blame him for not wanting to be compared to his father."

"Ooh, that hurt!" Isshin clutched his head in mock hurt.

"Whatever. Just konso me already." Ishida said.

"Okay. Now, remember, when you get to Soul Society, lay low." Isshin said. "You're a Quincy. I'm sure that Ryuuken is doing that too!"

"Okay." Ishida nodded.

Isshin placed his zanpakutou on Ishida's forehead, and konso'd Ishida.

1010101010

Ishida woke up for the second time today and looked around. _This is... A rukongai district. Judging from the people and houses, it's luckily one of the higher level districts._

Then, suddenly, he heard a shriek of a hollow.

Ishida looked up and sighed. He automaticaly got out his bow and shot it. Then froze.

_Oops. I was supposed to lay low._ Ishida thought.

Suddenly, a shinigami jumped up to Ishida. "Tha-that bow! You're a Quincy!"

"Um, maybe?" Ishida said nervously.

"I'm Kisaki- Kisaki Ken. Who are you?" Kisaki asked.

"Ishida Uryuu." Ishida said.

"WHAT? Really? You're the Quincy that's Kurosaki-san's friend?" Kisaki exclaimed.

"I am _not_ Kurosaki's friend." Ishida retorted. "Do you know Kurosaki?"

"Uh, yeah-" Kisaki started.

Just then, Ichigo shunpo'd to Kisaki. "Hey, Kisaki, I felt- Oh, Ishida! You died, huh?"

"Hmmph." Ishida hmmphed.

"Anyhow, what should we do?" Kisaki asked. "We're supposed to bring back high-reiatsu spirits to Seireitei to be trained as shinigami, but quincies are different."

Midori, Seigetsu, and Hiraga ran up to the three of them. "Kurosaki-san! Kisaki! We just recieved a report that we have to bring back the Quincy that's apparently-"

Hiraga stopped talking and pointed at Ishida. "AH! The Quincy!"

"I have a name." Ishida said.

Hiraga ignored him. "So, I guess this makes it easy! Let's bring you to Seireitei!"

"I'm assuming I don't have a choice?" Ishida asked Ichigo.

"It appears so. Hey, who konso'd you?" Ichigo asked.

"Isshin-san. He was annoying." Ishida said.

"I can empathize." Ichigo said.

"That's a surprise!" Ishida exclaimed, as they started to walk back to Seireitei.

"What is?" Ichigo asked.

"You know a difficult word like 'empathize'?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo twitched. "You're just as annoying."

"So, it's been around a year since you 'died'." Ishida started, ignoring Ichigo's insult. "You better be with Kuchiki already."

"Wh-what!" Ichigo said with a red face. "W-well, that is..."

Kisaki looked at Ishida. "Oh, he's with Kuchiki-san. They already kissed, too."

Ichigo turned redder.

"I see. Well, you should've said that in the first place, Kurosaki!" Ishida grinned.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled.

10101010101

"Ah, hello, Ishida-kun! So, you were the Quincy that the 12th division sensed?" Ukitake smiled at Ishida.

Ishida scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, before, Captain Kurotsuchi took the Quincies that came into Soul Society without our knowledge." Ukitake said. "And then, did experiments on them. But, now, since Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments came to light, we, the captains, will decide what happens to you."

Ishida sweat-dropped. "That doesn't give me much confidence."

"Don't worry! Both Renji-kun and Matsumoto-san are captains now- I doubt they'll allow you to be dissected by Mayuri." Ukitake said. "And neither will I."

"I guess..." Ishida said skeptically. "But how come it's the captains that are going to decide my fate, and not Central 46?"

"Because, erm, you're not important enough for the Central 46." Ukitake admitted.

"Oh, I feel so great about that." Ishida said.

"Also, you can have one non-captain shinigami defend you." Ukitake said.

"I don't know anyone who could. Kurosaki's too much of an idio-" Ishida was cut off by a zanpakutou which suddenly appeared between his legs.

"Who's an idiot?" Ichigo scowled. He walked up and took back his zanpakutou.

"You didn't have to throw your zanpakutou at me!" exclaimed Ishida.

"Whatever." Ichigo said. "I'll defend you."

"I feel so confident." Ishida drawled.

Ukitake laughed. "The captain's meeting is an hour- you better get ready."

1010101010

Ishida sighed as he waited in a room next to the captain's room along with Ichigo.

"So, Kurosaki, seriously, how long did it take you to confess to Kuchiki?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo scoffed. "Why do I have to tell you that?"

"You don't if you don't want to- anyhow, tell me about the current captains." Ishida said, changing the subject. "Who replaced Gin, Aizen, and Tousen?"

"Renji is the captain of the 5th squad. Matsumoto-san is the captain of the 3rd squad. And Hisagi-san is the captain of the 9th squad." Ichigo said.

"Who was Hisagi again?" Ishida asked.

"The former vice-captain of the 9th squad." Ichigo said.

"I see." Ishida said.

"Anyhow, do you think that you'll get dissected?" Ichigo asked.

"How can you joke about something like that?" Ishida complained.

A shinigami peeked into the room. "Um, Ishida Uryuu, Kurosaki-san, the captains are ready for you."

Ichigo and Ishida nodded and got up.

1010101010

The Captain-Commander looked at Ishida.

"Ishida Uryuu. Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"Because my power destroys hollows?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, something like that." Yamamoto said.

"Who cares about the Quincy? I want to fight Ichigo!" Zaraki said.

"You're quite violent, Captain Zaraki." Unohara said. "Please concentrate on the problem at hand."

"I'm a problem?" Ishida muttered in annoyance.

"Hn." Zaraki grunted. "Is the Quincy strong?"

"Ishida's pretty strong, but not as strong as you. " Renji said.

"Hmm. Then I'm not interested." Zaraki said.

"Just let me dissect him." Mayuri drawled.

"Not happening." Renji said. "Right, Ichigo?"

"Ishida may be a jerk, but he doesn't deserve to be dissected." Ichigo agreed.

"Who's a jerk?" Ishida said angrily.

"We shouldn't dissect the Quincy. That's a bad idea." Hisagi said.

"The Quincy has interesting powers- he may be useful in the future." Byakuya said.

"I have a name." Ishida murmured.

"It's true that Ishida Uryuu's powers disrupt the balance of the universe." Soi Fon pointed out.

"He's just one Quincy- and he's dead. " Ichigo said. "What can he do?"

"Nice to see you believe in my uselessness." Ishida retorted.

"It's true that he can't do much by himself." Kyouraku said, laid-back. "Let's just let him go."

"I agree. Ishida-kun has helped us a lot in the Winter War, too." Ukitake said.

"But," Mayuri complained, feeling that his dissection getting farther away. "He disrupts the balance. And he's a genius."

"Hey, Kurotsuchi! Can't you make something that makes Ishida's arrows like zanpakutou's?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the concept is- both reiatsu- add a little-" Mayuri muttered, slowly warming to the concept.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, could you do it?" The Captain-Commander asked.

"Yes, most likely. If you give me a couple of weeks." Mayuri saod.

"Very well." Yamamoto nodded. "Ishida Uryuu!"

"Y-yes!" Ishida cried.

"You are forbidden to use your powers until Captain Kurotsuchi makes his device." he ordered. "But you may live in the Seireitei for now, and when Captain Kurotsuchi makes his device, you may aid the shinigami in hollow purification."

Ishida nodded.

"Is there anyone who would like to take in Ishida Uryuu?" Yamamoto asked.

Renji lifted up his hand. "I won't mind."

"Working together with shinigami?" Ishida asked. "I don't like that, but I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Ishida! The 5th division is pretty cool!" Renji grinned.

"Dismissed!" Yamamoto ordered.

1010101010

Ichigo walked out of the room and scratched his head.

Ishida didn't seem to happy to be working with shinigami, but he figured that it was better than being dissected.

Ichigo scowled. _But seriously, I can't believe that they even considered dissecting Ishida!_

"Seriously, sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with the system." Ichigo muttered.

Just then, a shinigami bumped into Ichigo.

"Oh, sorry." he muttered, then continued on.

Ichigo scowled, then noticed that he had placed something in Ichigo's hand."Eh? What's this?"

_Kurosaki Ichigo. Come to the West Rukongai Forests, near District 43, tommorrow, at noon. _said the note.

Ichigo scowled. _What in the world is this?_

_And how did that shinigami know I have a rest day tommorrow?_

1010101010

**Hey, you guys, remember Ikkaku? He's that guy with the shaved head *cough* bald *cough*.**

Rudolph The Red-Nose Reindeer (Ikkaku Version)

Ikkaku, who shaved his ha-ir,

Had a very shiny head,

You could see it anywhere,

Through snow, through rain, through misty air!

All of the other shinigami,

Laughed and said that he was bald,

But Ikkaku just glared at them,

And said that he'll kill them all!

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,

Santa came to say,

Ikkaku with your head so bald,

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Ikkaku stared at Santa,

And pointed his zanpakutou,

And ev'ryone, that is wh-y,

We don't have Santa Claus anymore!


	31. Best Not To Join Creepy Organizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach- bleach is owned by Masashi K- I mean, Tite Kubo. Sorry, I'm in Naruto mode.**

Chapter 30: Best Not To Join Creepy Organizations

Ichigo glanced at the clock. 11:30.

He started to leave the barracks when Rukia stopped him.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"Somewhere." Ichigo hemmed and hawed.

"You're not doing something stupid, are you?" Rukia said suspiciously.

"Stupid? Of course not!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Like, for example, you got a note from a shinigami you don't know, telling you to meet him in Rukongai somewhere, today at noon." Rukia said.

Ichigo paled. "Th-that's ridiculous."

"Don't tell me that really happened!" Rukia cried.

"Maybe." Ichigo muttered.

"You shouldn't go-" Rukia started.

"But if I don't know, how am I going to find out what they want and who they are?" Ichigo scowled.

"I'll go with you." Rukia objected.

"No-" Ichigo started, then paused.

_The note didn't say to go alone..._

"Fine." Ichigo sighed. "You have a rest day too, right?"

"Yes!" Rukia smiled.

"Then let's go... It's 11:35 already." Ichigo retorted.

"Okay, okay." Rukia grinned as they walked out of the barracks.

1010101010

Ichigo glanced at the note. "It should be around here..."

A shinigami wearing a black hood jumped down from a tree. "Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo. I see you brought Kuchiki Rukia with you, as some expected."

"Who are you?" Ichigo scowled.

"You seem creepy- what sort of person wears a hood in the middle of summer?" Rukia pointed out.

The shinigami twitched. "I am not creepy!"

"So, what do you want with me?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll get straight to the point- I want you to join our organization."

Ichigo and Rukia stared at him, then turned away.

"Let's go, Rukia. This is a weirdo." Ichigo scowled.

Rukia nodded. "Definitely."

"HEY!" the shinigami cried. "Wait a second, you haven't even heard what sort of organization!"

Ichigo turned around with a sigh. "What sort of organization?"

"An organization called REVERSE."

"That's a rip-off."

"No it isn't! Besides, I didn't make the name!"

"And that is important... why?"

The shinigami glared at Ichigo.

"So, since you're called REVERSE, I'm assuming you're some sort of anti-government faction?" Ichigo scowled. "And what exactly makes you think I'll join a organization like that?"

"Are you a fool, or something?" Rukia cut in.

"You must agree that there is something wrong with this system." the shinigami said. "Just today, your friend Ishida Uryuu was nearly dissected!"

"There was only one captain that actually wanted that." Ichigo said.

"And Kuchiki Rukia- you were nearly executed a number of years ago!" the shinigami exclaimed.

"That was only because Aizen murdered the Central 46 in order to get the Hougyoku from inside me." Rukia said.

"And seriously, your organization doesn't stand a chance." Ichigo scowled.

"What? Why?" the shinigami asked.

"You're against 13 captains, and most of the Gotei 13!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You can do anything if you try!" the shinigami cried.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not joining your organization. Come on, Rukia."

Rukia nodded and walked off with Ichigo.

"Hey!" the shinigami cried.

The shinigami glared at them.

_Kurosaki Ichigo- you'll regret not joining us._

The shinigami shunpo'd away.

1010101010

Ichigo scratched his head. "REVERSE, huh?"

"I've heard of it before." Rukia said. "They sometimes try these hare-brained schemes."

"Seriously, though, why did they ask me to join?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, you are strong." Rukia said. "Plus, there has been rumors that REVERSE has a new leader."

"I see... Hey, do you know where to find information about this REVERSE organization?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably at the library." Rukia said. "Let's go!"

"Hey, wait a second! Which library!" Ichigo asked as Rukia dragged Ichigo.

"The Academy one- you've been there before, right?" Rukia asked.

"No, actually- I got all my textbooks from my teacher." Ichigo scowled.

"I see." Rukia smiled. "Well, this is a good chance to show you!"

"Wait, wait!" Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

Ichigo looked up at the towering bookcases. "W-wow."

"It's amazing, isn't it? And it still is smaller than the official Seireitei one." Rukia grinned.

"Wait, why are we going to the Academy one then?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the official one is always really busy." Rukia explained.

"Okay, I see." Ichigo glanced up at the towering bookcases again, and frowned. "But how are we going to find anything?"

"We ask the library monit-" Rukia started.

"Ichigo! Rukia-dono!" Katsura ran up to the two of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Katsura! Shuu!" Ichigo exclaimed. "We're looking up something."

"Hmm." Katsura smiled. "So, you two finally got together, huh?"

"We saw the magazine." Shuu explained.

"Ch." Ichigo said.

"Anyhow, what are you two doing here?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, Rukia-dono, we're doing our summer homework." Katsura said.

"Why do we have to have summer homework, anyways?" Shuu complained.

"What sort of homework is it?" Ichigo asked.

"History. Hey, can you do it for us? It's all about zanpakutous and the Winter War!" Shuu said cheerfully.

"Uh uh. You won't learn anything if you don't do it by yourself." Rukia said.

"Awwwww." Shuu complained.

"Anyhow, we need to look up something." Ichigo scowled. "See you."

"Bye!" Shuu waved goodbye.

"See you." nodded Katsura.

1010101010

Ichigo and Rukia walked up to the library monitor.

The library monitor looked up. "Hello. My name is Haku. What would book would you like to find today?"

"Uh, yeah.." Ichigo looked up to the ceiling. "Do you have any books about REVERSE?"

"REVERSE, huh? Lots of shinigami wanting to know about that lately. Books about REVERSE are in Wing B, Shelf 34, Rows 7-9." Haku said.

Ichigo scowled. "I wonder why lots of shinigami want to know about REVERSE."

"Don't ask me." Rukia shrugged.

"Still, this library is ridiculously big." Ichigo groaned as they started to walk to Wing B, Shelf 34.

"Well, shinigami have been adding to this library for literally centuries." Rukia explained. "So it makes sense that it's quite big."

"Big doesn't begin to cut it." Ichigo scowled. "This library is gigantic."

1010101010

Ichigo groaned again. "We've been walking for half an hour."

"Well, Shelf 34 is right there." Rukia said.

"Let's see..." Ichigo murmured. "REVERSE, REVERSE... Oh, here it is."

**REVERSE- What It Is And How It Started**

**REVERSE is an organization that was started by an unknown shinigami around 30 years before this book was written. It's goal is to revolutionize Soul Society. They believe that Soul Society's system is bad, and should be revised. For example, they believe that Rukongai should be fixed so that all of the districts are equal. While that is a good idea, the way they go around it is bad. Once, they unleased hollows on all the lower-level districts because they are 'unworthy' of living in Soul Society. They're a group of fanatics that need to be destroyed...**

"Well, it seems as though this REVERSE group is quite bad." Rukia noted.

" 'Group of fanatics', according to the book." Ichigo quoted.

"Yeah. Anyhow, let's get back to the barracks- why did you want to know about REVERSE, anyways?" Rukia asked.

"I wanted to know what sort of weird organization wanted to make me join." Ichigo scowled.

"I get it." Rukia smiled. "Anyhow, let's get back to the barracks."

1010101010

The shinigami in the black-hood jumped into a secret entrance somewhere into the REVERSE headquarters.

Another shinigami in a black hood looked up. "Password?"

"Aoimizu"

"Come in."

The shinigami in the black hood ran through the hallways to the main room.

He quickly knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" asked a voice.

"Raven 4." called the shinigami.

"Very well. Come in and report." the voice stated.

Raven 4 quickly opened the door and went in nervously.

"And?" asked the owner of the voice, a shinigami draped in shadow. "Was the operation a success?"

Raven 4 looked down in slight fright. "That is- erm, n-no."

"I see." the shinigami draped in shadow said with a shake of his head. "Ah, no matter. I expected this and made another plan."

"Re-really?" Raven 4 said with relief.

"Yes." he said. "I knew to not expect anything of you."

Raven 4 winced.

"Especially from something with a stupid codename like Raven 4." he continued.

"B-but, Leader-sama, you gave me this codename!" Raven 4 objected.

"Anyhow, since I expected that you would fail, I decided to think up ways to _force_Kurosaki Ichigo to join us." Leader ignored Raven 4. "The best way would to hold Kuchiki Rukia as a hostage, but just kidnapping a normal shinigami won't help our goals."

Raven 4 nodded.

"So, I thought up this idea- to kidnap a captain! To be specific, Captain Ukitake!" exclaimed Leader.

"I-is that a good idea? He is a captain, after all." Raven 4 objected.

"I'll send people with reiatsu-dampening bracelets. And they can kidnap him while he's sleeping or having one of his coughing fits." Leader dismissed Raven 4's worries. "Even Seireitei will have to notice us if we kidnap a captain."

"V-very well." Raven 4 stammered.

"Seriously, how did REVERSE manage to survive for over 30 years with incompentant shinigami and a horrible, fanatical, leader?" Leader asked. "The best thing that happened was me becoming the new leader."

Raven 4 nodded relucantly.

"Anyhow, Raven 1! Raven 2! Raven 3!" Leader called out.

Three black-hooded shinigami jumped down. "Yes!"

"Get ready for your mission. You too, Raven 4." Leader said. "Even you can't mess up a mission with 3 other shinigami."

Raven 4 winced again.

1010101010

Ichigo scratched his head as he walked through the hallways.

"Wak!" Kiyone turned the corner and bumped into Ichigo. The paperwork that she was holding fell onto the ground.

Ichigo scowled. "Oh, sorry." He picked up the paperwork and handed it to Kiyone.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-san." Kiyone smiled.

"No problem." Ichigo scratched his head again. "Still, it must be hard to do all that paperwork."

"Not really." Kiyone replied. "All the captains hate to do paperwork for some reason or other, but it's actually pretty easy."

"Seriously?" Ichigo said in interest.

"Yup!" Kiyone said. "It only takes me and Sentaro around a hour each day to finish it up."

"Hmm." Ichigo hmmed. "Anyhow, I'll get going now."

"Wait, Kurosaki-san?" Kiyone asked.

"What is it?" Ichigo turned around and faced Kiyone.

"You seem a bit distracted- did something happen?" Kiyone asked.

Ichigo paled a little, then forced a smile on his face. "Of course not! Just overthinking things!"

Kiyone looked at Ichigo retreating form. _Something did happen- I should ask Kuchiki-san._

1010101010

**Silent nights aren't silent in Seireitei.**

Silent Night (Bleach Version)

Silent night, holy night,

All is well, all is right,

Zaraki's chasing Ichigo,

Mayuri's doing 'xperiments,

Hollows are shrieking wildly,

But other than that all is right.


	32. Only The Fourth Squad Know The Sewers?

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Hey, have you seen the trailer for the new bleach movie? It looks like it's really cool. The theme song is cool, at least. Too bad we won't be able to see it until summer, or something.**

Chapter 31: Only The Fourth Squad Can Move In The Sewers?

Raven 4 sat down in a forest of Rukongai along with the other 4 Ravens.

"Still, Leader-sama's being really ridiculous this time." Raven 4 said. "Kidnap a captain? He's being stupid. How can we do that?"

"I know." Raven 3 sighed. "And he always teases you for some reason."

"Well, we'll get punished if we fail." Raven 1 said briskly. "So, let's go over the plan."

The other 3 Ravens nodded.

" 'Kay. Is everyone wearing a reiatsu dampening bracelet?" Raven 1 asked.

"Yup." Raven 2 said.

"Now, here's the plan. Raven 4, you sneak in beforehand, then unlock the door for us." Raven 1 explained.

"Roger." Raven 4 said.

"Who's Roger?" Raven 3 asked.

"Roger means- oh, whatever." sighed Raven 1. "Anyways, after we get in, we'll sneak into Captain Ukitake's room _quietly. _Repeat- _quietly._"

Raven 2 and Raven 4 nodded.

"That's you Raven 3. 'Member- _quietly._" Raven 1 said.

Raven 3 nodded in embarrassment.

"After we get in, I'll knock out Captain Ukitake with some sedative." Raven 1 continued. "Then we'll sneak out of the barracks and go back to headquarters."

Everyone nodded.

"And Raven 2, don't forget to leave the note." Raven 1 finished up.

"Got it." Raven 2 answered,

Raven 1 glanced at her watch. "It's midnight- let's go."

Raven 1 jumped out into the night, with everyone else following her.

1010101010

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling while in his bed.

_REVERSE, huh?_

Judging from the shinigami that tried to 'recruit' him, it didn't seem like a very powerful organization.

_But why? _Ichigo scowled. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about them._

Ichigo turned around in his bed and tried in vain to get to sleep.

1010101010

Kiyone lightly shook Rukia awake. "Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia groaned slightly and opened her violet eyes. "Kiyone? What's the matter?"

"It's just..." Kiyone poked her fingers together. "You're close with Kurosaki-san, so I was wondering, did something happen?"

"Happen?" Rukia said quickly. "What makes he think that?"

"He was smiling- and it seemed forced." Kiyone replied.

"Oh, I see." Rukia looked at the ground. "I guess if he scowled all the time, people would think that it's weird if he smiled."

"Yes... so, did something happen?" Kiyone asked urgently.

"Well, a stupid organization called REVERSE tried to make him join." Rukia replied.

"REVERSE? Did he join?" Kiyone exclaimed.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"But, if REVERSE tried to make Kurosaki-san join, then they might be planning something big." Kiyone noted.

"I know." Rukia frowned. "But there's nothing we can do until they do it."

Kiyone sighed. "I guess you're right."

1010101010

Raven 4 jumped over the wall of the barracks stealthily, then quickly snuck over to the door. He looked around with darting eyes, decided that no one was around, and opened the door with not even one creak.

"Come in!" whispered Raven 4.

The other 3 Ravens came in and Raven 4 closed the door quietly.

The would-be kidnappers snuck through the hallways when they suddenly spotted a sleepy-looking shinigami. The four of them quickly hid in the rafters.

The sleepy-looking shinigami yawned, and looked around for some reason. The would-be kidnappers froze.

Then he just yawned again and went into the bathroom.

They all gave a barely audible sigh of relief and jumped down.

"Be careful- there still may be shinigami around." Raven 1 hissed.

Raven 4 nodded, but Raven 3 and 2 were already moving fowards.

Raven 1 sighed and quickly went after them.

"Wait- wait for me!" Raven 4 cried quietly.

Raven 4 quickly ran up to the rest of the team, who were regarding the door to Captain Ukitake's quarters.

"You're late!" Raven 3 hissed in annoyance.

"S-sorry." Raven 4 whispered.

"Get ready! I'm opening the door!" Raven 1 ordered briskly.

Everyone got in a good position to sneak through the door quickly and quietly.

"Now!" Raven 1 said, opening the door and ducking through it. Everyone else quickly followed her lead.

Raven 1 got out the sedative and was about to hit Captain Ukitake with it when Raven 3 accidentally stepped on a stick that was for some reason on the floor in Ukitake's room.

"CRACK!"

Ukitake opened his eyes and sat up. "Who is it!"

"Ch." Raven 1 said in annoyance, glaring at Raven 3. She quickly stabbed Ukitake with it, who promptly blinked blearily, but did not go to sleep right away.

"Ki-" Ukitake tried to call blearily, but got cut off by Raven 1 covering his mouth.

Ukitake let out as much reiatsu as he could in his sedated state, which was still quite a bit, but not enough to decapitate the kidnappers.

Ukitake let out another burst of reiatsu, then fell asleep.

"Let's go! That reiatsu will have everyone in the barracks, at least, in here in less than a minute!" Raven 1 cried urgently.

Raven 2 and 3 stuffed Ukitake in a sack, then shunpo'd out, Raven 1 quickly following them.

Just then, a bunch of shinigami ran into the room. Raven 4 looked at them with a pale face.

"Where's Captain Ukitake?" snapped one of them.

"What did you do to him?" cried another.

"That hood- REVERSE?" noted one of the more well-educated shinigami.

Raven 4 looked at them and promptly fainted.

1010101010

Raven 4 woke up, feeling ropes around his feet and hands, and the killer intent from a number of shinigami.

_Why do I have to be in this situation? _Raven 4 thought. _Oh, yeah, because I was forced to participate in a half-baked scheme to kidnap Captain Ukitake._

"Did your companions kidnap Ukitake-san?" asked a orange-haired shinigami- in other words, Ichigo.

_Then again, looks like it suceeded. _Raven 4 noted.

Ichigo twiched and let out a amount of reiatsu which caused some of the weaker shinigami in the room to get on their knees.

"Well?" Ichigo scowled.

"You're from the 2nd squad, right?" Kiyone said. "Your name is, if I remember correctly, erm, Chihara Kyon."

Raven 4- Kyon- winced. "I don't like my name."

"You don't?" Kiyone asked.

"That's why I joined REVERSE- so I could get a codename."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed that information. Then, a number of sweat-drops appeared.

"That's a really bad reason to join a creepy organisation." Ichigo pointed out. "And you just admitted you're part of REVERSE."

"Well, you know already, right?" Kyon asked.

"More or less." Ichigo admitted. "But you could've denied it."

The shinigami in the room nodded.

"Oh- yeah, I guess I could've." Kyon said.

Everyone sweat-dropped again.

"You know, you're not that smart, are you?" Sentaro asked.

"Smarter than you." Kiyone said.

"What was that?" Sentaro glared at Kiyone.

"It was your fault that Captain Ukitake was kidnapped! If you had just agreed to have guards ou-" Kiyone continued.

"What? If you're going to say that, it's your fault for refusing to let me add additions to the security in the barr-" Sentaro shot back.

Ichigo separated the two of them. "You know, why don't we just say it's REVERSE's fault?"

"Fine." the two of them muttered.

"More importantly..." Ichigo glared at Kyon. "Why did you kidnap Ukitake-san? Because if it's-"

_If I say that it was to get you to join, my life is most likely forfeit. _Kyon thought.

"I don't know! I'm not told anything!" Kyon lied.

"Well, that's believable." muttered one of the shinigami.

"What sort of evil leader would tell plans to the muscle?" murmured another.

"Not that he's much of muscle either." muttered someone else.

Kyon winced.

"Fine. Then where were you going to bring Ukitake-san?" Ichigo scowled.

Kyon paled at Ichigo's expression. _Why is he in such a bad mood?_

The truth of the matter was that Ichigo couldn't sleep all night and was grumpy from lack of sleep.

"That is- erm..." Kyon stammered.

"Spit it out!" ordered a shinigami.

"Yeah- how could you dare kidnap Captain anyways!" Kiyone cried.

"The sewers! That's where our headquarters are!" Kyon blurted out.

"But only the Fourth Squad can traverse the sewers..." Sentaro objected.

"We have many fourth squad members in our ranks- they're angry at the rest of the Gotei 13 for treating them like trash." Kyon explained.

"That's true..."

"Not as much in the 13th squad, but still..."

"That's to be expected..."

"And the fourth squad members teach the rest of us how to move around in the sewers." Kyon continued.

"So, you brought Ukitake-san to the sewers." Ichigo scowled. "Well, I'm pretty sure if you give him the chance, he'll escape, but let's go save him anyways. Right?"

Kiyone and Sentaro nodded. "Right." Kiyone said. "The shinigami here all don't have to worry about work today- oh, Kurosaki-san, Team 2 has taken over District 23 for today."

"So, everyone here can go into the REVERSE headquarters without any problems?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Sentaro said.

"You're crazy! You plan to take on all of REVERSE?" Kyon exclaimed.

"That's not much." Ichigo dismissed Kyon. "It's not like there's any captains in REVERSE- is there?"

"No." admitted Kyon.

"Vice-captains?" Ichigo asked.

"No." admitted Kyon, getting slightly embarrassed.

"It's a wonder why it hasn't been crushed yet." Ichigo said.

"That's what Leader-sama said." Kyon said.

"See? Even your leader knows it's a miracle!" Rukia exclaimed.

Kyon sighed. "I don't really care- But can you really do it?"

"Hey, I broke into Soul Society with only 4 other people! This is simple!" scowled Ichigo.

Everyone laughed.

"That's definitely true." commented a shinigami.

"Still, the way Kurosaki-san acts- he's a lot like-" another shinigami noted.

"Vice-Captain Kaien." finished another.

"Who's that?" asked a younger shinigami.

"The former vice-captain of the 13th squad." explained an older shinigami.

"Hmmmm." hmmed the younger one.

"But, you have to take me with you." Kyon pointed out.

"Why?" Sentaro scowled. "You tried to kidnap Captain Ukitake!"

"True. But can any of you traverse the sewers?" Kyon asked. "Or find the entrance to the headquarters?"

Everyone froze as they realized that they couldn't.

"I don't like it- but I suppose we have to bring you too." Ichigo scowled, as usual.

"Unfortunately." sighed Rukia.

"So, can you untie these ropes?" asked Kyon hopefully.

"Not a chance!" chourused Ichigo and Rukia.

"But can we trust him?" Sentaro asked.

"We have to." Ichigo scowled. "I'd rather not, but we have to."

Kyon sighed. _Repeat: Why am I in this situation?_

1010101010

**I like Deck the Halls- most of the lines are 'Fa la la la la' By the way, Ryuujin Jakka is the Captain-Commander's zanpakutou, right?**

Deck the Halls (Bleach Version)

Deck the halls with gikongans,

Fa la la la la, la la, la, la,

And stuffies of Ukitake-san,

Fa la la la la, la la, la, la,

Light the candles, with Ryuujin Jakka,

Fa la la la la la la la la, la, la,

Wonder why the Com'ander's angry,

Fa la la la la, la la, la, la.


	33. And We Go Straight To The Boss Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I'm running out of OMAKE ideas... good thing I'm planning to finish this story up soon.**

Chapter 32: And We Go Straight To The Boss 'Battle'

Ichigo scratched his head. "So, Kyon..."

"Please don't call me that." Kyon complained.

"Why? It's your name, right?" Ichigo asked.

"It was my father's nickname, and then my parents decided to call me that." Kyon explained.

The shinigami around Kyon stared at Kyon in interest.

"You remember your living life?" Kiyone exclaimed.

"A.. little." Kyon admitted.

"Hmmm..." hmmed Rukia. "Seems like he's younger than he seems."

"Anyhow, if you burst in through the front gates, you're sure to fail." Kyon continued.

"Obviously. Of course, this fool doesn't understand that." Rukia said, nudging Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at Rukia half-heartedly.

"So, we'll go through a side passageway." Kyon explained. "There's one in these barracks, too."

"I was wondering, though, why don't we just report this to the rest of Seireitei?" Kiyone asked.

"Bad idea. Seriously, bad idea." Kyon said. "There's tons of spies in the Gotei 13. Originally, the plan was to leave a note that said- don't tell the Gotei 13."

"So, if we tell the rest of Seireitei, then Captain Ukitake might get in trouble?" Sentaro growled.

"Yeah." Kyon said.

"Then, let's hurry up and save Captain Ukitake!" Rukia cried.

"Okay, then." Kyon tried to walk, but got stopped by the rope around his chest. He sweat-dropped. "Um, can you take off these ropes."

"Just walk." Kiyone said, glaring at Kyon. "How could we trust someone who tried to kidnap Captain Ukitake?"

Kyon sighed and walked along with the shinigami following him.

1010101010

Raven 1, Raven 2, and Raven 3 walked along in the sewers.

Raven 1 knocked on the door. "Aoimizu." she said briskly.

The door opened. "Come in."

They came in.

The door guard blinked. "Where's K-Raven 4?"

"Captured by the 13th Squad, most likely." Raven 1 said dismissively.

"What?" cried the door guard.

"We need to report." Raven 2 said quickly.

They all continued on and quickly opened the door, ignoring protocol.

Leader looked up, glaring at them. "You're supposed to knock."

"That's not important right now." Raven 1 said breathlessly.

"The mission was a success, though, judging from your sack." Leader noted.

"Yes, but Raven 4 got captured." Raven 3 said.

"So? Raven 4 is bad at espionnage and kidnapping, anyways." Leader continued. "It's good that he got captured."

"B-but he's our friend!" Raven 2 cried. "Are we just going to abandon him?"

"It's his own fault for getting captured." Leader said coldly. "Who cares?"

"Why y-" Raven 3 glared at Leader.

Raven 1 quickly covered Raven 3's mouth. "Sorry. We're a little grumpy because of lack of sleep. Here's Captain Ukitake."

Raven 1 nodded at Raven 3 and Raven 2, and they put down their sack.

"We'll be going, now." Raven 1 said.

The three of them left the room.

As soon as the door slammed behind them, Raven 2 glared at Raven 1. "Are you planning to abandon Raven 4?"

"No! But if you say that to Leader your life is forfeit." Raven 1 glared right back.

Raven 2 backed away a little. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Come on, you're tired of REVERSE, too, right?" asked Raven 1.

"Y-yeah." admitted Raven 2 and Raven 3.

"I'm sure Raven 4 will bring Kurosaki Ichigo here- And he's sure to destroy REVERSE." Raven 1 explained.

"I guess." Raven 3 muttered.

"Which is why we're getting out of here while we still can." Raven 1 said. "Let's go."

The two of them followed Raven 1 out the REVERSE headquarters.

1010101010

The shinigami looked around in the sewers. "YAK!" Kiyone cried, backing up.

Everyone got into battle positions.

"A spider! A really big one!" cried Kiyone.

Everyone sighed.

"Seriously, it's just a spide-" Sentaro said.

Suddenly a spider the size of Yachiru, at least, appeared from the shadows.

One of the shinigami stabbed the spider and it disappeared.

"Thanks." sighed Kiyone.

"I forgot to tell you- our defences include giant sp-" Kyon started.

"TELL US THAT EARILER!" shouted everyone.

"Sh! SH!" shushed Kyon. "They'll hear us."

"There isn't any other- other- 'defences', are there?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, actually, we have a giant robotic Chappy." Kyon said sarcastically.

"WHAT REALLY?" Rukia cried.

"No, of course not. And sh!" Kyon rolled his eyes.

Everyone glared at Kyon.

"Anyways, let's go." Kyon started to walk again, and everyone followed.

1010101010

One of the many interesting things about the Seireitei sewers is that voices echo. For literally hundreds of kilometres. Which is why, the voices of the shinigami echoed easily to the 3 kilometre or so away REVERSE headquarters.

"T-te- u-s th- ear-il-..." echoed the voices.

The door guard poked his head out. "Eh? What's that?"

"W-h- re-all-..." echoed Rukia's voice.

"Probably the wind." decided the door guard.

Good thing the door guard wasn't that bright.

1010101010

Kyon pointed at the door guard. "This may be the side entrance... but there's door guards everywhere."

"Does the door guard have a alarm button?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Which is why one of you have to knock on the door, and say 'Aoimizu'. That's the password." Kyon explained.

"Then, when the door guard opens the door, we knock him out?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, something like that. " Kyon said. "Who's going?"

"I'll go." said Kiyone stiffly.

Kiyone walked towards to the door stiffly and knocked on it.

"Password?" called a muffled voice.

"A-aoimizu." Kiyone stammered.

The door opened. "Com-"

Sentaro, who was behind Kiyone, knocked the door guard out.

"Come on." Sentaro beckoned for the rest of the shinigami to come in.

Ichigo scratched his head.

"Well, I suppose it works." Ichigo sighed and followed them.

"So, now that we're in, what do we do now?" asked Rukia.

"Do you know where Ukitake-san might be kept?" Kiyone asked Kyon.

"Probably in Leader-sama's room." Kyon said.

"Oh, great. So, we're going straight to the boss battle?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Leader-sama's the only shinigami that has any power." Kyon said.

"Anyhow, let's go..." Rukia grinned.

"Rukia, you seem awfully happy considering where we are right now." Ichigo scowled.

"Well, there hasn't been anything that interesting lately, anyhow." Rukia smiled. "It's not like Captain Ukitake is in any trouble."

_He's in a lot of trouble! _sweat-dropped Ichigo.

"Let's just go. Kyon, where's this Leader's room?" Ichigo asked.

"Just follow me." Kyon said. "Can you untie these ropes now?"

Rukia opened her mouth to say something.

"No, don't answer that." Kyon rolled his eyes. "Let me guess...no."

Suddenly, a black-hooded shinigami came out from a corner.

"I-intruders!" he called out.

"Ch." Ichigo scowled and got out his zanpakutou.

"Kurosaki-san, we're running out of time. Now that REVERSE knows we're here, we need to save Captain Ukitake quickly." a random shinigami said. "Can you go ahead with 3rd seats Kiyone and Sentaro to save him?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Fine with me. Come on!"

Kiyone and Sentaro followed Ichigo, as Kyon tried his best to quickly give them instructions.

_Why am I helping them, anyways... they've tied me up! _Kyon thought.

Kyon sighed and muttered. "Whatever."

1010101010

"The door's right there... but it's locked with a very secure lock..." Kyon said, looking at the very sturdy door. "We're not getting in there unless we're let in..."

"That's just normal stone, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kyon said.

Ichigo smirked and got out his zanpakutou.

Kiyone and Sentaro paled and stepped back. "Um, Kyon, it might be best to step back."

"Huh?" Kyon said, confused.

"You know, you really should." Ichigo advised. "I can't break through the door with you in the way."

Kyon shrugged and stepped back. "Okay. Can you unt-"

"No." Ichigo scowled. He placed both of his hands on Zangetsu, and his eyes glowed blue.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he called, and a concentrated blast of reiatsu broke through the door.

Kyon twitched. "Woah."

"Anyhow, let's go in." Ichigo scowled.

Leader regarded the four shinigami that came in. "Raven 4. Was it you who brought these shinigami here? That's an act of tres-"

"As if I care...I think I said it before, but the only reason I joined REVERSE was to get a codename." Kyon retorted.

"You know, that's a really stupid reason." Ichigo scowled.

"It's my life!" Kyon said in annoyance.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. 3rd Seats Kiyone and Sentaro. I'm assuming you wish for Captain Ukitake to be returned to you?" Leader asked.

"Uh, yeah. So, seriously, let him go." Ichigo scowled.

"No, you see, Captain Ukitake is important to my-" Leader started.

"You know, I'm not that interested in your stupid and ridiculous plans. I'm in a bad mood today." Ichigo scowled. "Which is why I'm just going to knock you out already."

"Do you really think that it'll go that easily?" Leader asked. He unsheathed his zanpakutou. "Stand, Eienka!"

A shining shield appeared around Leader.

"Getsuga Tenshou." The getsuga didn't even leave a crack.

"What in the world?" Ichigo scowled.

"My Eienka creates a shield that can't be broken by anything or anyone." Leader smirked.

"In other words, it's a coward's technique." Kiyone stated.

"Hmmph." Leader glared at Kiyone. "Say what you will, but the fact remains that you can't touch me." He sat down.

"You sat down." Ichigo noted. "Does that mean that this shield can't be moved?"

Leader twiched.

"Looks like it can't." smirked Ichigo. "So, in other words, you're stuck here until you run out of power or put down your shield."

"Then let's search for Captain Ukitake." Sentaro said.

"Captain!" called Kiyone. "Where are you?"

"I'll find Captain Ukitake before you!" Sentaro glared at Kiyone.

"No, I will." Kiyone glared back at Sentaro.

You could see the sparks.

Ichigo scowled and looked around. He spotted a small door in the corner.

Ichigo knocked on the door. "Um, anyone there?"

There was a muffled voice.

Ichigo quickly opened the door to a blind-folded, tied up, Ukitake.

"Ukitake-san!" exclaimed Ichigo. He quickly ran toward Ukitake and untied him.

"Ichigo-kun, thank you." Ukitake said with slight relief. "It was slightly embarrassing to be caught like that. I didn't even sense them!"

"Well, that's probably because of the reiatsu-dampening bracelets." Ichigo scowled. "Those things can be annoying sometimes."

"You'll regret this!" screeched Leader. "I'm the great Leader-sama! You can't do this!"

"Come on, Ukitake-san." Ichigo walked out of the room and looked at Leader.

The rest of the shinigami who had come to save Ukitake were in the room.

"Captain Ukitake!"

"Thank goodness, you're all right!"

"Without REVERSE, Seireitei will fall!" Leader screeched.

"More like, you'll make Seireitei fall." Ukitake said, mustering up a glare.

"This is all your fault!" Leader screamed. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Join the group of people who hate me." Ichigo said dryly. "Anyhow, Rukia, don't tell me you guys destroyed all the shinigami in these headquarters."

"Yes, actually." Rukia grinned. "It was remarkably easy."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"They were really weak." agreed a shinigami next to Rukia.

"Everyone, thank you for coming for me." Ukitake said in embarrassment.

"Of course!" cried Kiyone.

Just then, Leader's shield fell and he ran for it. Ichigo glanced at Leader and promptly shunpo'd in front of him.

"Gak!" Leader cried.

Ichigo picked up Leader by the collar. "What should we do with him?"

"Let's tie him up, for now." Ukitake decided.

Ichigo shrugged. "Okay."

101010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

Matsumoto grinned on the stage. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to the show today. First, we have Kuchiki Rukia, singing, 'Chappy'"

The audience clapped politely.

Rukia walked up on the stage with bunny ears on.

"Chappy...Chappy..."

Everyone promptly sweat-dropped.

Renji nudged Ichigo, who was in the audience. "A chappy lover as usual."

Ichigo sighed. "This is stupid. Rukia get off already."

"Like sister, like brother. This is worse than Captain's cellphone act." Renji noted.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked with interest.

"Oh, Captain just-"

The audience clapped politely as Rukia's song ended.

"Next, Yachiru Kusajishi singing 'Candy!'" called Matsumoto.

"Candy...Candy..." Yachiru sung cutely.

"Isn't this the same as Rukia's song, just replacing the 'Chappies' with 'Candies'?" Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"Well, this is Vice-Captain Kusajishi we're talking about, after all." Renji said.

The audience clapped politely again as Yachiru's song ended.

"Finally, Captain Hisagi's guitar song-"

Matsumoto was cut off by the song of everyone getting up to leave.

"Yeah, I'm leaving too." Matsumoto decided.

Hisagi came out and looked at the empty seats in unhappiness.

1010101010

**Sorry, no carol today- I can't think of anything.**

**Next OMAKE: at 400 reviews.**

**Hopefully that'll give me enough time to think of something or finish up this story.**


	34. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Sorry if many of you were disapointed about the REVERSE conclusion- I'm just a new writer, and I find it difficult to write _normal_scenes, let alone fight scenes.**

Chapter 33: Tying Up Loose Ends

* * *

A Week Later:

Ichigo walked through the barrack hallways, scowling as usual. It had been a week since the REVERSE incident, and things had been mostly cleared up.

Except for one thing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The Captain-Commander said. "Could you come with me to Captain Ukitake's room?"

The Captain-Commander. He was coming to the barracks today to check a few details, and Ukitake was a little worried. It appeared the Captain-Commander wanted to hear from Ichigo, too.

"Fine." Ichigo scowled.

Ichigo started down the hallway after the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto. "Ukitake-san didn't do anything wrong- I mean, it wasn't his fault..."

"That is something I shall decide." Yamamoto said, opening the door to Ukitake's room.

Ukitake looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, Captain-Commander. You're here about the REVERSE incident?"

"Yes." Yamamoto said. "I have a few questions."

Ukitake nodded.

"Is it true that you were incapitated by a number of shinigami, quite below your skill level?"

"True."

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Is it true that you then decided to go to the REVERSE headquarters to promptly save Captain Ukitake?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Why did you not report this to the Gotei 13?"

"Well, Captain Ukitake was kidnapped after all. If we reported it to the Gotei 13, it was possible that spies might notice that we reported it, and do something to Captain Ukitake."

"Was there a note saying not to report this to the Gotei 13?"

"No, but the REVERSE agent, Raven 4 said they were supposed to, but one of the other agents forgot to leave it."

"I see. And, was it true that you then went on to destroy REVERSE?"

"Not just me. It was mostly the shinigamiwho went with me."

"So, you're saying that you, a group of 20-30 shinigami, managed to destroy an organization that has been eluding us for decades?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I see. Captain Ukitake."

"Yes, Captain-Commander?"

"While it's true that it was a severe mistake on your part to get kidnapped. But, considering the fact that shinigami in your squad then promptly destroyed the REVERSE organization, I believe I can let this go this time."

Ukitake and Ichigopromptly sighed with relief.

"Now onto the other matter..."

"What now?" Ichigo groaned.

"About the matter you brought up with me, I believe it's a good idea."

"What sort of matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo-kun, how would you like to become my vice-captain?" Ukitake asked.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo stared at Ukitake.

"Would you like to become my vice-captain?"

"This is because I look like Shiba Kaien, isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"No... while it's true that you look a lot like your cousin-"

"Cousin?" Ichigo stared at Ukitake again.

"Ah, yes, you didn't know? Kaien was your cousin- his aunt married into the Royal Family."

"Oh, I see." Ichigo sighed and scratched his head.

"Anyhow, as I was saying, although you look a lot like Kaien, you're not him. You have your own good parts." Ukitake continued. "You are most definitely two different people. And I've known you for years, as well."

"Um, well, but I've only been a shinigami for a few weeks!" objected Ichigo.

"True, but you've been a subsitute shinigami for decades." Ukitake said.

"I mean, seriously, I feel guilty about going into the squad, and becoming a vice-captain in less than a month." Ichigo muttered.

"Nothing to feel guilty about!" Ukitake smiled. "Not to mention that the shinigami in the squad mostly look up at you already."

Ichigo hesitated and scratched his head. _I would feel guilty about refusing him, too._

Ichigo looked to floor, then the ceiling. And sighed. "Fine. I'll become your vice-captain."

"Now that is all cleared up, I will be going now. I shall get the proper paperwork to make you a vice-captain." Yamamoto said.

Ukitake nodded.

Ichigo twitched. _Oh yeah... if I become a vice-captain, I have to do paperwork._

He groaned.

1010101010

As soon as Ichigo walked out the door, he was bombarded by a bunch of shinigami who wanted to know what happened.

"Is Captain Ukitake-"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"If Captain gets-"

"Are you all right, Kuro-"

"Jii-san- I mean, the Captain-Commander wasn't too happy that Ukitake-san got himself kidnapped," Ichigo started.

"But they were wearing-"

"This is REVERSE we-"

"We destr-"

"BUT!" Ichigo cried, raising his voice over all the rabble. "Since we managed to destroy the REVERSE organization, he decided to let it go."

"That's right!"

"If he had-"

"Good thing-"

Ichigo walked through the crowd and sighed.

"Ichigo, so what else happened?" Rukia came up to Ichigo.

"What else?" Ichigo said innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent." Rukia smiled at Ichigo knowingly. "You look too distracted for just that happening."

Ichigo twitched. "Ukitake-san offered me the chance to become his vice-captain."

Rukia looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "While you couldn't fill Kaien-dono's shoes even if you had centuries..."

Ichigo scowled.

"I think it's a good idea. Did you accept?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't actually want to much-" Ichigo said.

"Because you felt you weren't good enough or something like that?" Rukia grinned. "You fool."

Ichigo scowled. "But I accepted."

"That's good!" Rukia smiled. "If you had refused, you may have been compared to Kaien-dono again."

"Why?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because Kaien-dono was offered the chance to become a vice-captain, but he refused for a while." Rukia explained.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo sighed. "Then it looks like I narrowly missed being compared to Shiba Kaien again."

"What's the matter with being compared to Kaien-dono?" Rukia complained. "He was amazing!"

"That's the problem." muttered Ichigo.

"Well, you only get compared to Kaien-dono by older members of the 13th squad." Rukia pointed out. "And you're quite famous in your own right."

"That's a problem too." muttered Ichigo.

Rukia laughed.

"Anyways, I'll going back-"

"W-wait, Ichigo!" Rukia called out.

Ichigo stopped and turned around. "What is it, Rukia?"

"Um, I was wondering, Ichigo, you have a rest day tomorrow, too?" Rukia asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, why?"

"So, um, do you want to, that is, go somewhere tomorrow?" Rukia stammered out in embarrassment.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be embarrassed. "You mean, like a d-d-da-"

Rukia looked to the ceiling again. "Um, maybe?"

Ichigo scowled and scratched his cheek. "Well, it's fine with me."

"Kyaa!" Matsumoto grinned. "You two are so cute!"

Ichigo and Rukiabacked up quickly with expressions of bewilderment and embarrassment on their faces.

"Wh-why are you here, Captain Matsumoto!" Rukia cried.

"I wanted to see how the two of you were getting along!" Matsumoto grinned. "And I found out that you two are going on a _date_ tomorrow!"

"Th-that is..." Rukia muttered. "Hey, Ichigo, back me up!"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand. "Come on, Rukia."

The two of them walked away from Matsumoto, who smiled again. "And now you're holding hands!" she called.

Ichigo and Rukia promptly dropped their hands.

1010101010

Ukitake looked at Matsumoto through the glass of the window and sighed.

Kiyone and Sentaro looked up from the paperwork.

"Is something the matter, Captain Ukitake?" Sentaro asked.

"Is something the matter, Captain Ukitake?" Kiyone asked a split-second later.

Sentaro glared at Kiyone. "Stop copying me! I'm obviously more worried about Captain Ukitake than you!"

"Nuh uh! I'm obviously _way_more worried about Captain Ukitake!"

Ukitake just smiled at their antics.

_Still, Captain Matsumoto is here most likely to avoid her paperwork again. _sighed Ukitake. _I suppose I should tell Kira-kun where she is._

"Sentaro! Kiyone!" Ukitake called.

The two of them promptly stopped their bickering.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Can you go to the 3rd Division Barracks and tell Kira-kun that Captain Matsumoto is here?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, Captain!" shouted Sentaro.

"Of course, Captain!" cried Kiyone a split-second later.

The two of them ran out the door, ready to beat the other in the Captain's task.

_Well, that's one problem taken care of. _thought Ukitake. _Now for the paperwork._

1010101010

The next day:

Ichigo scratched his head and looked at Rukia as they walked through the streets of Seireitei.

"Um, so, where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked. "I don't really know anywhere to go."

Rukia smiled. "Let's go to this restaurant I found the other day for lunch. You haven't gone to any restaurants in Seireitei since you died, right?"

"No." admitted Ichigo.

"It's the perfect chance!" Rukia smiled. "Follow me!"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Ichigo hesitantly asked a question.

"Hey, Rukia, what sort of restaurant is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, Japanese." Rukia said. "Nothing too bizarre."

Ichigo stared at Rukia. "Nothing _too_ bizarre? So, what's bizarre about it?"

Rukia laughed and looked at Ichigo. "You'll see! We've arrived!"

Ichigo looked up at the sign of the shop and tried to read the 'kangi', the japanese characters. "Erm, it says..."

"Silver Soul. Weird characters, right?" Rukia read the sign.

"Yeah." Ichigo said.

"Anyhow, let's go in!" Rukia bounced towards the entrance.

Ichigo scratched his head, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to scowl.

Ichigo looked around the restaurant. It was a resonablycheerful place, withbig, wide windows which had grey-blue curtains around them. The store's colour theme appeared to be that grey-blue colour, for the tables and chairs were a similar colour. The walls were a neutral shade of white, with a number of pictures on them.

Ichigo looked closer at the pictures and chuckled. "So, that's why you like this shop so much!"

"It's not just because it's decorated with Chappy pictures!" Rukia objected.

"Whatever. Chappy fanatic." teased Ichigo.

"As I said before, better then having a name that means 'Strawberry'!" Rukia shot back.

The waitress came up to the two of them. "Hello, Kuchiki-san! I see you brought someone with you- oh, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The waitress smiled at Rukia. "So, you brought your boyfriend here, huh?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at the ceiling and the floor, respectably.

"Anyhow, could we have the same table as usual, Nagato-san?" Rukia asked.

"Very well." Nagato lead them to a table by the window and handed them some menus.

Ichigo looked at the menu. "So, this Chappy sushi is the reason this shop is a _little_ bizarre?"

"Yup!" grinned Rukia. "And it's really good, too! You should order it!"

"I won't be caught dead eating something like that." Ichigo retorted. "I'll order... this cucumber sushi and miso soup."

"How boring." Rukia said with a laugh. "You should order something more interesting."

"Is it a problem if I don't know anything that good to order?" asked Ichigo with a scowl. "All these fish are weird."

"Hmm? Let me see." Rukia leaned over to Ichigo.

Ichigo turned red at the closeness of Rukia.

"Um, let's see... this shibofish is similar to tuna... and this marufish is..." Rukia suddenly realized how close she was to Ichigo and turned red.

They looked at opposite walls in embarrassment.

"Um, anyways, Nagato-san!" Rukia quickly called the waitress to order. "I'll like a chappy sushi roll, as usual."

"I'll like a cucumber suchi roll, and miso soup." Ichigo ordered too.

"So, Ichigo, um..." Rukia looked at Ichigo. "That is..."

"So, anything happen lately?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean, other than the REVERSE incident?" Rukia grinned.

"Yeah." smiled Ichigo.

"You know, Ichigo, you should seriously smile more often." Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "After all, you look a lot better if you smile."

"Hmmph." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"One Chappy Roll, One Cucumber Roll, and One Miso Soup!" Nagato placed down three plates on the table.

"Thanks, Nagato-san!" Rukia smiled.

"It looks really good!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"Come on, let's eat, Ichigo." Rukia smiled and put her hands together. "Ittadakimasu*!"

"Ittadakimasu." Ichigo said, before picking up his chopsticks and eating a piece of sushi.

"It tastes really good, too!" Ichigo smiled.

"See? I told you so!" Rukia grinned as she munched on her Chappy sushi.

"Actually, you didn't." objected Ichigo.

"Oh, don't worry about the little details." Rukia rolled her eyes.

Nagato came up to the two of them. "Let me guess- the two of you are on your first date."

Rukia nodded.

"How did you tell?" Ichigo asked.

"I could tell from the atmosphere that literally seems embarrassed." Nagato looked at the two of them. "It's so cute!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia sighed.

1010101010

Ichigo leaned back on a wall next to Rukia after they left the restaurant. They were in a relatively seluded alleyway.

"So, the food was surprisingly good!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Of course! It was shaped like Chappy!" Rukia retorted.

Ichigo sighed half-heartedly and smiled at Rukia. "If you say so."

"See? I told you that you look better if you smile!" Rukia grinned.

"Whatever. I can't see myself, anyways." Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh, well." Rukia stood on her tip-toes and kissed Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a second, then closed. He returned the kiss.

1010101010

"Kyaa!" Matsumoto cried. "They're kissing!"

"How cute!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"They should've admitted it eariler." Toushiro muttered.

"I-it's t-their choice, is it not?" Hanatarou stammered out.

"Ah, doesn't matter. The point is, they've admitted it." Renji grinned.

"It's probably only their second or third kiss- after all, they get embarrassed so easily." Hinamori smiled.

The members of Operation: Strawberry had come together again to watch Ichigo's and Rukia's first date.

Of course, since it was a rushed attempt, they forgot something very important.

They forgot to wear their reiatsu-dampening bracelets.

1010101010

Ichigo and Rukia came apart in embarrassment.

_I wonder if we will ever be able to do that without getting embarrassed?_ Rukia thought. _Then again, probably not. It's so embarrassing!_

Ichigo blinked. "Do you feel that?" Ichigo looked around.

"What?" Rukia frowned. Then blinked and twitched. "Oh, that."

"Yeah. Reiatsu signatures." Ichigo stated.

Matsumoto, Hinamori, Toushiro, Renji, and Hanatarou froze.

"Five very specific reiatsu signatures.

Matsumoto, Hinamori, Toushiro, Renji, and Hanatarou started to back away very slowly.

Ichigo shunpo'd in front of them. "Oh, you five. I wonder what you're doing here?" Ichigo scowled.

At that moment, the same thought ran through all five of their minds.

_Uh oh._

1010101010

***Ittakimasu: Something Japanese say before eating their food. Like Grace, except much shorter.**

The Twelve Days Of Christmas (Ichigo Version)

On the first day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

A stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the second day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the third day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Six hollow masks, five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the seventh day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Seven magazi-nes, six hollow masks, five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Eight manga books, seven magazi-nes, six hollow masks, five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the ninth day of Chrismas, Rukia gave to me,

Nine shihakushous, eight manga books, seven magazi-nes, six hollow masks, five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Ten bad drawings, nine shihakushous, eight manga books, seven magazi-nes, six hollow masks, five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Eleven Kuchi'ki coupons, ten bad drawings, nine shihakushous, eight manga books, seven magazi-nes, six hollow masks, five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Rukia gave to me,

Twelve Chappy posters, eleven Kuchi'ki coupons, ten bad drawings, nine shihakushous, eight manga books, seven magazi-nes, six hollow masks, five kidou books, four strawberries, three gikongans, two zanpakutous, and a stuffed animal of Chappy!


	35. Timeskips Are Necessary

**Disclaimer: I, do not, own bleach. And I won't ever own bleach. After all, it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Chapter 34: Timeskips Are Necessary

Ichigo scratched his head as he walked down the hallway. It had been around a year since Ichigo became the vice-captain of the 13th squad.

" 'Morning, Kurosaki-san!" Seigetsu grinned, and waved at Ichigo.

"Hey." Ichigo waved. After becomimg the vice-captain, most of the shinigami started calling him Vice-Captain Kurosaki. And, unfortunately, no matter how Ichigo insisted that they didn't need to be so polite, they didn't listen. Luckily, the members of Ichigo's former team decided to listen to Ichigo and not be so polite.

" 'Morning, Vice-Captain Kurosaki!" cried another shinigami.

Ichigo sighed, then opened the room to Ukitake's office.

Kiyone looked up. "Good morning, Kurosaki-san!"

" 'Morning, Kiyone. 'Morning, Sentaro. Is Ukitake-san awake yet?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but let's get started on the paperwork." Sentaro said.

"Sure." Ichigo pulled out a chair and grabbed a pile of paper.

They worked in silence for a bit, then Kiyone piped up. "It looks like there's lots of promising new students coming into the academy this year."

"Really? Like who?" Ichigo asked in interest.

"Well, there's this guy called Fujikawa Yuuta. He's from Rukongai District 78. Fujikawa got full marks on kidou and relatively good marks on the other subjects." Kiyone replied.

"I think that this Kawada Mai is more promising." Sentaro objected. "He's a noble from one of the lesser families, and he got full marks on both zanjutsu and kidou."

"Nuh uh. Fujukawa's more promising." Kiyone retorted.

"No, Ka-" Sentaro retorted back.

"Why don't we stop this conversation before you get into a fight again?" Ichigo suggested, scowling. "This happens practically everyday."

"Fine." Kiyone and Sentaro muttered.

They continued on their paperwork.

Ukitake opened the door. "Good morning, everyone!"

" 'Morning, Ukitake-san." Ichigo greeted Ukitake.

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake!" grinned Sentaro.

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake!" cried Kiyone a split-second later. Then, Kiyone and Sentaro promptly started glaring at each other.

Ukitake smiled, then started to cough.

Ichigo looked at Ukitake with slight worry. "Are you all right, Ukitake-san?"

Kiyone and Sentaro looked up from their bickering to look at Ukitake worriedly.

"I'm *cough* fine." And a few seconds later, he stopped coughing.

"If you're sure." Ichigo shrugged. "Let's get back to the paperwork."

"Can you pass me a pile?" Ukitake asked.

"Here you are." Ichigo pushed a pile towards Ukitake.

1010101010

Ichigo walked out Ukitake's office and promptly bumped into Rukia.

"Ah, sorry, Rukia." apologized Ichigo.

"I was just looking for you!" Rukia grinned. "Now come with me."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo stumbled after Rukia. "What- Where are we going?"

"The Kuchiki Manor." Rukia replied, tightening her grip on Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo twitched. "Don't tell me that Byakuya wants to see me again."

"No." Rukia said.

"No?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"The elders do." Rukia answered.

Ichigo groaned. "I suppose I don't have a choice?"

"No, you don't. Anyhow, please _try_ to be polite." Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Even though it isn't one of your strong points."

"Hey! I can be polite when I want to!" Ichigo retorted.

"Really?" Rukia smirked. "Then try to be polite to me."

"Um, hello, Rukia-sama?" Ichigo tried.

"Do you think saying -sama makes it polite?" Rukia asked.

"What? Better than just not saying anything." Ichigo pointed out.

"I give up." Rukia smiled at Ichigo. "Like I said, just try to be polite."

"Got it." nodded Ichigo.

They continued on walking to the Kuchiki Manor.

1010101010

Rukia quickly walked into the Kuchiki Manor, dragging Ichigo behind her.

Byakuya looked at the two of them and nodded. "I see you brought Kurosaki Ichigo with you, as I ordered."

"Why do the elders want to see me?" asked Ichigo.

"As you know, it's already been around a year since you've been engaged to Rukia." Byakuya said regally. "They want to meet you, then probably marry you within the month."

"What!" Ichigo cried.

"Well, noble marriages usually go quickly anyways." Rukia explained.

"Anyhow, it's important that you make a good impression and are polite to the elders." Byakuya said. "Remember. Polite."

Ichigo twitched. "Got it."

"I'll lead the two of you to the elder's room now." Byakuya said. "They're waiting for you."

Byakuya turned around and beckoned for Ichigo and Rukia to follow him.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and sighed. "Let's go."

1010101010

Ichigo and Rukia went into the room hesitantly.

While Rukia had been in this room a number of times, Ichigo had never gone into this room before. So, it was normal for Ichigo to be a little shocked.

The elder's room was a literally gigantic japanese-style room. In the corners, there were a few vases, and the elders were positioned around a large table. There were no chairs- instead, the elders kneeled upon japanese pillows, zabuton.

"B-big." stammered Ichigo quietly.

"I know. I was quite shocked the first time I saw this room too." Rukia grinned at Ichigo.

Byakuya gestured for them to sit on two other 'zabuton' in front of the elder's table, as Byakuya went on to sit at the head of the table.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." an elder said.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, resisting the urge to scowl.

"It has been a year since you have been engaged with Kuchiki Rukia." the elder said. "We wish to marry you two soon."

Ichigo nodded.

"You are quite interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo." another elder said. "As expected as someone who has royal blood, one might say. Bringing you into the Kuchiki Family will be very useful for us."

Ichigo nodded, starting to yawn.

"Well, as long as you do not do anything too brash after you are brought into the Kuchiki Family, it should be fine." an elder said.

"You may leave. Byakuya-sama shall explain everything else." the elder said. "You are dismissed."

Ichigo and Rukia got up and left the room.

10101010

Rukia led Ichigo to a room.

"Nii-sama told me to go here after the meeting." Rukia smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo sat down. "So, married, huh?"

"Yeah. It's a little quick, even for noble marriages." Rukia looked at Ichigo. "But oh well."

"Better than you getting married off to some other random noble family." Ichigo scowled.

Rukia laughed. "That's true." She gently kissed Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rukia broke apart after turning slightly red.

"So, why does Byakuya want to talk to us about?" Ichigo asked.

Just then, Byakuya came into the the room, followed by a black haired shinigami.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia. I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here." Byakuya said.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"This shinigami here is Fumiaki Daima. He is your kaizoe, your assistant for the ceremony ." Byakuya explained.

"Kaizoe?" frowned Ichigo.

"I guide you through the ceremony next week." Daima explained. "After all, you probably have no idea what to do."

"Yeah." Ichigo scowled. "It's next week?"

"No. More precisely, in a fortnight." Byakuya said. "That should give us enough time to send out invitations, and various other important things."

"So, we need to do invitations?" Rukia asked.

"You can invite up to 50 people." Byakuya brought out 50 invitations. "These invitations are empty- just fill in the name."

Ichigo took the invitations and nodded.

"Also, you have to pick your nakado couple." Byakuya continued.

"What's a nakado couple?" Ichigo scowled.

"Seriously, you fool." Rukia rolled her violet eyes. "A nakado couple refers to the 'matchmaker' or 'go-between' in a japanese wedding. They represent a stable marriage."

"I think it's weirder that you know these sorts of random facts." Ichigo retorted.

"Anyhow, Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, please give these invitations to those whom you wish to invite." Byakuya said. "You may leave for today. Rukia, please think about your nakado couple."

Ichigo and Rukia got up and left the room.

1010101010

Ichigo looked at the invitation. "Seriously. They must've planned this even before they told us."

"That's most likely the only way they could've had these invitations ready so quickly." Rukia agreed. "Well, welcome to the world of nobles."

"Hmmph." Ichigo scowled.

"So, who are we going to invite?" Rukia asked. "Best to stay with shinigami, and of course Ishida."

"Yeah. It's probably a pain to bring living people to Soul Society." Ichigo nodded.

"There's probably going to be lots of nobles that we don't know too." Rukia noted. "So we should bring as many actual friends as we can."

"Well, I suppose there's Renji. Toushiro too, I guess. And-" Ichigo said.

"Let's just go around the barracks where we have friends." Rukia suggested. "Do you have a pen to write with?"

"No. Let's just borrow one when we need one." Ichigo scowled.

"Hmmm. Let's give one to Renji, Ishida, and I suppose Hinamori-san first." Rukia decided. "After all, they're all at the 5th squad barracks."

Ichigo nodded and walked after Rukia to the 5th squad barracks.

1010101010

Renji looked at the invitation and grinned. "So, you're finally getting married."

"Whatever." muttered Ichigo. "Where's Ishida?"

"I'll show you." grinned Renji.

"Captain, you're just trying to run away from the paperwork again." Hinamori complained.

"Seriously, paperwork isn't that hard." Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh, yes, if you say so, _Vice-Captain _Kurosaki." Renji retorted. "Right, _Vice-Captain_ Kurosaki?"

Ichigo twitched and glared at Renji. "I wonder how you can make that sound like an insult."

"You're copying me!" Rukia cried.

Renji got up. "Follow me."

The two of them followed Renji.

Renji opened a door to a room. "Oi! Ishida."

"Abarai." Ishida didn't look up from his book. "What do you want?"

"Here." Ichigo placed an invitation in front of Ishida.

Ishida looked at the invitation and raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough, Kurosaki. Kuchiki."

"That's my line!" Renji grinned.

"Whatever." Ichigo turned around. "Come on, Rukia. Let's go to the 4th squad next to give an invitation to Hanatarou."

Rukia nodded and walked after Ichigo.

1010101010

Hanatarou looked at the invitaion and grinned. "So, you two are finally getting married!"

"Yeah." Ichigo scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"I'll look foward to it." Hanatarou smiled.

"Yeah." Ichigo looked at the ceiling.

"I have to make amends for spying on you, too." Hanatarou continued.

"Oh, that probably wasn't your fault, Hanatarou." Rukia replied.

"Yeah- let me guess- either Renji, Matsumoto, or Toushiro forced you to come along." Ichigo scowled.

Hanatarou laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"So, I don't blame you." Ichigo scowled.

"Thanks." smiled Hanatarou.

"Now, let's go to the 3rd squad's barracks!" Rukia grinned.

1010101010

"Kyaa!" Matsumoto cried. "Kira-kun! Rukia and Ichigo are having a wedding!"

Kira sighed. "Yes, I know, Matsumoto-san. I recieved an invitation too."

"So, I need to get a gift for them, so I'll be leaving now!" Matsumoto jumped up cheerfully.

Ichigo and Rukia sweat-dropped.

"I will never understand what's so difficult about paperwork." Ichigo sighed.

"Well," Kira looked up. "Maybe it's a requirement of being a captain. Hating paperwork."

"If you say so." Ichigo sighed. "Ukitake-san doesn't complain about it."

"Yes, but, you, Kiyone, and Sentaro always make sure that Captain Ukitake only does the bare minimum of paperwork." Rukia pointed out.

"What's the matter with that?" complained Ichigo.

"It means that Ukitake does a lot less paperwork than everyone else." Rukia explained.

Kira nodded. "I just wish Matsumoto-san would do even the bare minimum..."

"Well, see you then, Kira-san." Ichigo said.

"Where to next?" Rukia asked.

"How about the Kasumi-Ouji Manor?" Ichigo suggested. "I want to give an invitation to Katsura and Shuu."

" 'Kay." Rukia bounced out of Matsumoto's office.

1010101010

Ichigo handed Katsura an invitation. "So, a noble wedding, huh? I probably would've been invited already but-"

"Thanks, Ichigo!" Shuu grinned. "We'll definitely be there!"

Katsura frowned. "But Rukia-dono is a member of the Kuchiki Family. You're a simple shinigami. How come they permitted this?"

Rukia and Ichigo sighed. "That is, erm..."

"My father was one of the sons of the Soul Society King." Ichigo explained.

Katsura and Shuu's eyes widened. "Cool!" cried Shuu.

"I see... that explains your power." Katsura nodded. "Nobles always have more power than normal spirits."

"Hey!" objected Shuu.

"No offence," Katsura quickly said. "And you don't get more noble than the King of Soul Society, even if you're half human."

Ichigo nodded. "Of course, since I'm dead now, technically I'm not human anymore."

Rukia smiled at Katsura and Shuu. "Anyways, please come, Katsura-san, Shuu-san."

Ichigo scowled. "Yeah."

The two of them turned around and went to their next destination- the 10th squad.

1010101010

"Hmmph." Ichigo muttered. "Toushiro was annoying."

Rukia laughed. "He just took our invitation, then shooed us away."

"After saying that his name is Captain Hitsugaya, not Toushiro." Ichigo said.

"Anyhow, since we can always give invitations to Ukitake-san, Kiyone, and Sentaro after we go back," Rukia said. "Is there anyone else? Oh yes, Isshin-san!"

Ichigo twitched. "Do we have to?"

"Yes! He's your father!" exclaimed Rukia.

"I'll never hear the end of this." Ichigo sighed.

"We don't need to go to the real world- we can just attach an invitation to a hell butterfly." Rukia said. "Luckily."

"Yes. Very luckily." Ichigo sighed. "After years of him wanting a third daughter..."

"It's finally happening." Rukia sighed. "Let's go back to the barracks to get a hell butterfly."

Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

**Early updatte today.**


	36. Every Story Ends With A Wedding: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! So, can you give me a Christmas present ? *cough* review *cough***

Chapter 35: Every Story Ends With A Wedding (Or A Funeral, But That's Not Really Important Here, Is It?) Part 1

Rukia scratched her cheek in annoyance. "Fumiaki."

"Yes, Rukia-sama?" Fumiaki Daima, Rukia's kaizoe, asked.

"Why do just _I_have to arrive to the beauty shop 2 hours before the ceremony?" Rukia complained.

"Because it takes an extra hour to get you ready." Fumiaki explained. "Ichigo-sama shall arrive in an hour."

_Ichigo-sama? _Rukia had to resist the urge to snicker.

Rukia sighed, and sat down on the chair. She looked up at the beautician. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Kyaa!" cried the beautician. "I can't believe I'm getting to get Kuchiki Rukia ready for her wedding!"

Rukia sweat-dropped.

"I'm Takahashi Haruka!" grinned Haruka. "So, I'm going to dress you in a kimono, put on make-up, and a wig."

"I forgot that weddings were so troublesome." Rukia groaned. _I wish Ichigo was here already..._

"This is the kimono that you're going to wear." Haruka smiled. She held up a light green kimono covered in vines and purple flowers. The kimono underneath was a simple dark green.

"It's less extravagant than I thought." Rukia noted.

"Your older brother decided that it was unnecessary to have something so thick during the heat of summer." Haruka explained.

"Heat- this is Soul Society, you know. It doesn't get that hot." Rukia said.

"Well, that's what I heard." Haruka shrugged. "Anyhow, let's get you into your kimono. Which is why... Fumiaki, was it? Get out of here."

Fumiaki nodded slightly nervously, and left the room.

1010101010

Ichigo scratched his head. "So, Daima. Why do the guests have to get dressed, too?"

"Not all the guests. The nobles know perfectly well what to wear to the ceremony, so it's unnecessary." Fumiaki said. "And can you call me Fumiaki?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"So, the guests you invited need to be told about how this ceremony works." Fumiaki explained.

"Still, this is a giant beauty parlor." Ichigo commented. "50 or so guests could fit with room to spare."

"That's the point." Fumiaki said. "Now, let's go in, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo twitched. "I-ichigo-sama?"

"Yes."

"Please don't." Ichigo groaned and put his face in his hands. "Just... don't."

"Why?" Fumiaki looked at Ichigo in confusion."You're the soon-to-be husband of Rukia-sama, and related to the Soul Society King."

"Just don't... please." Ichigo groaned.

"If you say so, Ichigo-dono." Fumiaki shrugged.

"You're worse than the shinigami who call me Vice-Captain Kurosaki." retorted Ichigo.

"Now," Fumiaki said, ignoring Ichigo. "You're just going to be dressed in a kimono. No make-up or anything."

"Well, that's a relief." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Let's go." Fumiaki beckoned for Ichigo to follow him into a room.

A beautician looked at Ichigo quietly, and pointed to a kimono.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said picking it up and moved into a changeroom to change.

1010101010

Rukia sighed as she adjusted the headcovering she was wearing. "This is annoying." she sighed.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked humorously.

"Shut up, you fool." Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Sorry, I can't see your face through the head co-co-co-..." Ichigo broke down laughing.

"You're so... so..." Rukia scowled.

"Rukia-sama, Ichigo-dono..." Fumiaki started.

_Ichigo-dono? I guess Ichigo tried to stop him saying Ichigo-sama. _Rukia smiled a little.

"You'll be now separated for the family photo." Fumiaki explained. "Ichigo-dono, please go into the room on the right. Rukia-sama, please go into the room on the left."

Ichigo twitched. "Family... photo..."

"Well, good luck with Isshin-san!" Rukia grinned and patted Ichigo on his shoulder before going into the room on the left.

Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

The room on the left:

Rukia opened the door to the left and blinked. It appeared to be a normal japanese-style room.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia smiled. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Rukia." Byakuya took a sip of tea. "Let us have this 'family photo'."

The photographer set up his camera and nodded. "I'm ready when you are!"

Rukia walked up to Byakuya and sat down next to him.

She smiled, although no one could see it through the head-covering.

"FLASH!"

1010101010

The room on the right:

Ichigo went into the room with a scowl on his face.

"I-chi-go!" Isshin jumped onto Ichigo.

Ichigo pushed Isshin and got up. "Stupid dad..."

"You're finally getting married!" cried Isshin. "Very late, but.."

"Should you say that?" Ichigo scowled. "When did you marry Mom?"

"That is..." Isshin laughed nervously. "Anyhow, Rukia-chan's really becoming my third daughter!"

Ichigo froze and glared at Isshin. "Don't tell me... all those jokes about Rukia being your third daughter... was to..."

Isshin backed away and laughed nervously again. "Still, let's take the photo already."

Ichigo scowled.

"You shouldn't scowl so much, Ichigo!" Isshin smiled. "It's your wedding day!"

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled, then turned to the photographer. "Let's take the photo already."

Isshin put his arm around Ichigo's and grinned. "Cheese!"

"FLASH!"

1010101010

Ichigo scratched his head and looked at the ground tiredly.

"So, how was the 'family photo'?" Rukia asked,

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara walked up to Ichigo and Rukia. "So, you're finally getting married."

Yoruichi, in her black cat form walked out from in between Urahara's legs. "Yes. Although it was cute watching the two of you in denial."

Ichigo and Rukia turned red.

"Everyone, please listen!" Fumiaki cried.

The people who were in the waiting room looked up and quieted down.

"I'm going to explain what's going to happen in the ceremony." Fumiaki said.

Fumiaki had everyone's attention now.

"First, we are going to have a photo session, done by a professional photographer from the 12th division this time." Fumiaki explained. "That will take quite a while, so get yourselves ready."

There was some grumbling at that.

"Next, Ichigo-dono-"

Everyone laughed.

Fumiaki frowned. "Was something funny?"

"Anyhow, next, Ichigo-dono and Rukia-sama shall be officially married. I'll explain to Ichigo-dono and Rukia-sama what to do later in private, but all you guests have to do is to be quiet and watch." Fumiaki said.

"Finally, we shall have the reception, which will include many predetermined events that I don't feel like getting into now. Just stay quiet and take pictures when needed."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Now, we shall proceed to the photo studio." Fumiaki continued. "Everyone, please follow me."

Rukia nudged Ichigo. "Do I have to go out in these embarrassing clothes?"

"Yes." grinned Ichigo.

Rukia groaned.

1010101010

Fumiaki sighed as he looked at the crowd of guests which had doubled with the nobles who had come.

"Rukia-sama. Ichigo-dono." Fumiaki gestured to them. "Come over here. We're going to start the photo sessions."

Rukia sat next to Ichigo.

The photographer looked at the two of them. "Kuchiki-san, please move a little to the right... Yes, there! And Kurosaki-san, can you smile? Even if a scowl is more or less your trademark..."

That just made Ichigo scowl more.

Katsura and Shuu came up to the two of them.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Shuu grinned. "Who's that?"

"It's obviously Rukia-dono." Katsura rolled his eyes.

"Please stand behind them..." ordered the photographer. "Now, cheese!"

"FLASH"

"Next!" the photographer cried.

Shinji Hirako and the other Vizards came up. Shinji glared at Ichigo.

"Hey, why is it just us that got our invitations last week?" Shiniji complained. "And why do we have to come along with shinigami?"

"It was an invitation." Ichigo retorted. "You didn't have to come."

"Whatever. Although your inner hollow has more or less gone back into your zanpakutou," Shinji stated in a Osaka accent. "Technically, you could still use your mask if you really want to, so technically you're still a Vizard. So, technically, you're still a comrade."

"Do you think saying 'technically' makes you sound smarter, ya idiot?" Hiyori slapped Shinji with a sandal.

"Berry-tan, what's that?" Mashiro pointed at the camera.

"Haven't you seen one before?" Kensei said irritably before Ichigo could answer. "It's a camera. It takes photos."

"That's cool!" Mashiro grinned.

"Can you hurry up and get into position for the photo?" the photographer asked. "We're on a tight schedule."

The Vizards stood behind Ichigo and Rukia for the photo.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Do we have to go through another 50 or so photos like that?"

"Yes." Rukia grinned.

"Great." Ichigo sighed. "Just great."

1010101010

A few hours later:

Fumiaki clapped his hands. "Everyone! We have finished the photo session. We are now going to continue on to the Shinto shrine for the ceremony."

Everyone quieted down and followed Fumiaki.

1010101010

Rukia sat down in the waiting room next to Ichigo and adjusted her head covering. "It's been at least 6 hours already."

"Yeah." Ichigo scowled. "Well, after the ceremony, we have the reception. So, the wedding's probably going to continue for another 3 hours, at least."

Rukia sighed and looked at Ichigo. "Well, at least we're over halfway through."

Fumiaki looked at Rukia and Ichigo. "Listen, Ichigo-dono, Rukia-sama. In this ceremony, first of all, the Shinto priest will-"

"Wait a second." Ichigo frowned. "This is Soul Society. Why are there Shinto priests?"

"Weddings originally came from the Living World." Fumiaki explained. "Therefore, there's Shinto priests."

"Don't worry about the little things, Ichigo." Rukia suggested.

Ichigo scowled.

"The Shinto priest shall 'purify' you two." Fumiaki explained. "Then, you shall exchange cups of sake-"

Ichigo paled. "Sake?"

"Don't worry.. it's weak, unlike Matsumoto-san's." Rukia assured.

"Then, you shall exchange vows and rings." Fumiaki continued.

"I thought that this was supposed to be 'japanese' style?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yes, but there's a number of Western traditions which have found their way into the ceremony." Rukia said.

"Correct." Fumiaki said. "Although not everyone will be able to fit in the room, those who cannot go in will be able to see the ceremony on screens which will be set up outside."

Rukia and Ichigo nodded.

"Then, there will be a reception." Fumiaki continued. "During the reception, Rukia-sama , you will change clothes a number of times to make dramatic entrances."

"Very well." Rukia nodded.

"The nakado couple is sometimes difficult to find in Soul Society because there isn't that many couples." Fumiaki said. "But luckily, Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori Momo were married last year, and you happen to be friends with them."

"Not that good of friends." Ichigo muttered.

"The nakado couple will appear with you in a couple of dramatic entrances." Fumiaki said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What's the point of dramatic entrances, anyhow?"

"It's a big part of the ceremony, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"If you say so." Ichigo scowled. "So, when's the ceremony going to start?"

"15 minutes." Fumiaki answered. "So, get ready!"

1010101010

**I didn't have much time to write today, because of Christmas and all that. So, the wedding's going to be a two-parter.**


	37. Every Story Ends With A Wedding: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...Happy Boxing Day. If you celebrate that. Well, most people don't, even in Canada. It's not really a holiday.**

Chapter 36: Every Story Ends With A Wedding (Or A Funeral, But That's Not Really Important Here, Is It?) Part 2

Ichigo scowled as he walked out the waiting room next to Rukia. Rukia nudged Ichigo, and he reluctantly lessened his scowl a bit.

Ichigo glanced at the people in the in the room and realized that it was mostly nobles. _As expected of a Kuchiki Wedding. It's full of nobles... Hey, there's Katsura, and Renji. I suppose that since Renji's a captain they let him in._

Ichigo turned his face fowards again and continued on to the Shinto priest and sat down in front of him.

Rukia sat next to him.

The Shinto priest purified the two of them, while saying something unaudible.

The Shinto priest gestured at someone in the corner, who brought over two sake cups and a bottle.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you take Kuchiki Rukia as your... erm... wife?" The Shinto priest asked, looking at the ceiling while appearing to try to remember the words.

_Well, I suppose that he is a Shinto priest after all. _Ichigo thought.

"Yes." Ichigo stated.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Do you take Kurosaki Ichigo as your husband?" The Shinto priest asked.

"Yes." Rukia smiled.

The person who brought over the sake cups poured some sake in the cups and handed one to Ichigo and one to Rukia.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with his eyes, begging her to tell him what to do.

Rukia picked up the sake and Ichigo did the same. Then, she offered the sake cup to Ichigo, gesturing to Ichigo to take it.

Ichigo handed Rukia his sake cup and took Rukia's.

Then Rukia took the cup and drunk it.

Ichigo hesitantly drunk it. He winced involuntarily.

Now, the priest gestured at another person, who brought over two rings.

The priest muttered something unaudible again.

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya for a moment, and saw that he was staring at the priest in what could be considered as annoyance.

_Poor priest. _Ichigo thought.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled. She took one of the rings. Ichigo took one too. Then, Rukia leaned up to Ichigo and placed the ring on his finger. Ichigo smiled and placed the ring he was holding on her finger.

The priest mumbled again.

Ichigo looked at Rukia desperately.

Rukia laughed slightly and took off her head covering. She then leaned in and kissed Ichigo.

_Oh. _Ichigo thought. _That. _

Rukia and Ichigo broke apart while smiling. And you couldn't see a red tinge to thier faces unless you looked closely.

1010101010

As soon as the religious ceremony ended, Fumiaki grabbed- well, more like, asked politely- Rukia and Ichigo to come with him into a seperate room.

The two of them looked at Fumiaki, waiting for him to explain what to do next.

Just then, Toushiro and Momo came into the room.

"Hey, Toushiro." Ichigo waved.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Toushiro retorted.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san!" Momo smiled. "Or, is it Kurosaki-san?"

"No, I'm still a Kuchiki." Rukia smiled back. "Since technically it's Ichigo here who's marrying into my family."

Toushiro blinked. "Then, are you Kuchiki Ichigo now?"

"Officially." Rukia shrugged. "But I'm assuming you're still going to continue on calling yourself Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yeah." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Rukia-sama, can you please change into a new kimono now?" Fumiaki asked. "There's a changing room with a new kimono right there... for the 'dramatic entrance.'"

"Very well." Rukia nodded at Fumiaki, polite as usual.

She kissed Ichigo for a second, then went into the changing room.

Momo smiled at Ichigo. "You two appear to be getting along well, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo looked at the ceiling, a blush tinging his face.

"Seriously, Kurosaki, it took you long enough." Toushiro retorted. "I mean, the last time you kissed, after you broke apart, your faces were literally bright red."

"Uh huh." Ichigo scowled. "I'll have you know, I'm still annoyed about you five spying on us."

Toushiro and Momo promptly wore twin nervous expressions and backed away.

"Ichigo-dono, please get ready, if you must." Fumiaki said, cutting through the tension. "Rukia-sama shall be finished changing soon."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that, Fumiaki?"

Fumiaki stepped back. "I-I j-just asked Rukia-sama! I d-didn't p-peek or anything!"

"Whatever. I'll just ask Rukia." Ichigo shrugged.

Fumiaki paled, then shook his head. "Captain Hitsugaya, you two must get ready too, as the nakado couple."

Rukia came out of the changing room and smiled. She was wearing a simple blue kimono with a japanese flower design on it. "Come on, Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Hinamori-san. We need to go, right?"

"Yes, Rukia-sama. Let's go." Fumiaki turned around. "Follow me to the reception area."

The four of them followed Fumiaki.

Ichigo blinked. "By the way, Rukia, did Fumiaki ask you something?"

"No." Rukia stated. "Why?"

"Hmm." Ichigo got an annoyed smirk on his face. "So he didn't, huh?"

Fumiaki shivered slightly.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because he's a pervert, most likely."

Fumiaki twiched. "I am not! I just happened to glance at Rukia-sama when I was about to ask her if she was ready or not!"

Rukia stared at Fumiaki and he paled.

"Wait, Kuchiki-san!" Momo placed her hand on Rukia's and stopped her. "He may be telling the truth."

Fumiaki nodded furiously.

"It's not the time for that right now." Momo continued. "We need to get to the reception, and Fumiaki-san's the only one who knows where it is."

Ichigo scowled. "Hinamori-san's right."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and sighed. "I guess, Ichigo."

Fumiaki sighed with relief and faced fowards again. "Come on, we must hurry."

"If you're really that angry with Fumiaki, you could always tell Byakuya after the reception." Ichigo said reasonably.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Rukia nodded.

Fumiaki groaned and looked up to the sky. _I always wondered what it was like to be attacked by Byakuya-sama's Senbonzakura..._

1010101010

Ichigo and Rukia sat down on a chair in the reception hall. Their 'dramatic entrance' was even more dramatic than Ichigo had thought, with blooms of pink smoke and even kidou fireworks. It was ridiculous.

"Definitely." Rukia agreed, smiling at Ichigo.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ichigo wondered.

"I think I can guess. Something along the lines of... this is stupid, this is ridiculous?" Rukia laughed.

"Hmmph." Ichigo scowled.

"Kya! You can understand each other without talking!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "That's cute!"

Ichigo turned around in his chair and sighed. "Hi, Matsumoto-san. Kira-san."

"Hello, Kurosaki-san." Kira bowed his head a bit as a greeting. "Here you go."

Kira handed Ichigo a little envelope.

"Shugi-bukuro, huh? Thanks." Ichigo smiled. "You didn't need to, though."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ichigo. Do you have to say that every time?"

"It's called being polite." Ichigo scowled.

"The world is ending." Rukia stated dramatically.

"Just because I'm being slightly polite?" Ichigo glared at Rukia.

Rukia laughed, and a moment later, so did Ichigo.

"Still, how many envelopes have you recieved?" Matsumoto asked.

"I've counted around 120 so far." Ichigo said.

"And the amount of money in the Shugi-bukuro varies from 30 000 kan to 1 000 000 kan." Rukia clarified.

"1 000 000 kan?" Matsumoto and Kira exclaimed.

"Only one shugi-bukuro had that much, though." Ichigo said. "It was from the Shihouin family."

Matsumoto had a calculating look on her face. "Maybe I should have a wedding too..."

By some sort of instinct, every male shinigami who was single glanced towards Matsumoto.

Ishida walked up to Ichigo and Rukia. "Kurosaki. Kuchiki. Or is it Kuchiki and Kuchiki? Or Kurosaki and Kurosaki?"

"Kuchiki and Kurosaki." Rukia answered.

"Well, here you go." Ishida handed Ichigo an envelope.

Ichigo opened the envelope and his eyes widened. "600 000 kan? There's no way I can accept this."

"Hmmph. Just take it." Ishida said.

"This must've cost you all of your salary for at least 5 months!" Ichigo exclaimed, glaring at Ishida. "I repeat- I can't accept this."

Rukia looked up at Ishida and smiled. "So, you do think of us as friends."

The amount given in a shugi-bukuro was typically decided by the closeness to the married couple.

"Hmmph." Ishida groaned. "I'll get going."

"He's a lot like you." Rukia observed.

"What!" Ichigo said with annoyance.

"You both like to hide your feelings." Rukia smiled.

Ichigo scowled.

1010101010

Renji looked at Ishigo and Rukia. _They seem happy._

"Abarai." Ishida walked up to him.

"Hm? Oh, Ishida." Renji looked at Ishida. "What is it?"

"You like Kuchiki, do you not?" Ishida asked.

Renji stared at Ishida. "Wh-what! O-of course I don't!"

"Don't lie." Ishida pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. "You're wearing the same expression that Orihime did when Ichigo rejected her."

"I am not!" Renji objected. "I-I'm not..."

Ishida looked at the ceiling. "You're acting like Ichigo when he tried to deny he liked Rukia."

"I- that is-." Renji sighed. "Ichigo likes Rukia. Rukia likes Ichigo. I have no right to interfere."

"That's true." Ishida looked at Renji. "You're being remarkably mature about this."

"In case you forgot, I'm over 200 years old." Renji retorted. "And... I had my chance. I lost it. If it had been Ichigo in my place, when Rukia was adopted in the Kuchiki family, I'm sure that Ichigo wouldn't have just let her go."

"Definitely. Seriously, the way Ichigo acts, it's like he doesn't care about himself, as long as his friends are safe." Ishida shook his head.

"He probably doesn't." Renji shook his head. "Anyhow, both Ichigo and Rukia are my good friends. Nothing will change that."

Ishida got up again. "Well, I'm going to look around. You can sit here if you want, but, it's a wedding. You should look around."

Renji shook his head. "I'll stay here."

And Renji continued on looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

1010101010

Ichigo sighed. "It's finally over."

"Yes." Rukia smiled.

"So, I'll be going...no, wait." Ichigo blinked.

"Yup! You'll be sleeping in the Kuchiki Manor from now on!" Rukia grinned at Ichigo. "Come on!"

Fumiaki looked at the two of them. "I'll be going now."

"Yes, sure." Rukia waved good-bye.

"Is it alright just to let him go?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. He was probably telling the truth, anyways." Rukia answered. "And I'm tired."

Ichigo shrugged. "Let's go over to the Kuchiki Manor now."

1010101010

"Oh, great." Ichigo put his head in his hands. "One bed."

Rukia turned red. "That's a little..."

"Well, it's a big bed." Ichigo tried to make the best of the situation.

"Yes." Rukia nodded.

"Even though there's only one blanket." Ichigo stated.

"Yes." Rukia nodded, then sighed. "I'm too tired to worry about this."

Rukia fell upon the futon and fell asleep.

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo said desperately.

She didn't move an inch.

Ichigo looked at Rukia in embarrassment. _I guess... I have to..._

Ichigo lay down on the opposite side of Rukia and tried to sleep.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. _I can't sleep..._

1010101010


	38. Scratch That: Don't Forget The Epilogue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Some of you thought that the story ended with the last chapter, but you forgot about the epilogue! And it still said 'incomplete'. Well, it says 'complete' now, but...**

**And 400 reviews! I have to write an OMAKE.**

Epilogue: Scratch That! Don't Forget The Epilogue!

Around 30 years later:

Sora, Rukia and Ichigo's son, sighed.

"Kuchiki-san! Please answer this question." Kagami-sensei, a history teacher for the 5th years, asked. "Why did Kurosaki Ichigo ignore the Captain-Commander's orders and break into Hueco Mundo?"

"Um, in order to free Ishida Orihime, who got taken by the esparda Ulquiorra." Sora answered. "The Captain-Commander wanted Kurosaki Ichigo to ignore Ishida Orihime and just stay in Karakura Town to get ready for the Winter War."

"Good, but it's Inoue Orihime, not Ishida Orihime." Kagami-sensei corrected.

"But it's Ishida Orihime now!" Sora objected.

"Yes, but in the textbooks, it's Inoue Orihime." Kagami-sensei explained. "So on the test, it'll be Inoue Orihime. Please remember that."

"Fine." Sora muttered.

"Now, next..." Kagami-sensei continued.

Sora tuned out.

1010101010

Sora walked into the Kuchiki Manor after the end of the day. While he had the choice of staying in the Seireitei Shinigami Academy's dorm rooms, he decided to stay in Kuchiki Manor.

"I'm home!" Sora cried.

Rukia poked her head out. "Hi, Sora. Ichigo's not home yet, but Hakuna's in the backyard."

Sora placed his bag on the floor and headed towards the backyard. "Haku, are you there?"

An imaginary gust of wind gusted through the backyard.

Sora turned around and rolled his eyes. _Oh well, she's probably at Ishida-san's house playing with Hikaru._

_I just hope that Ishida-san doesn't try to shoot her with an arrow again... _

1010101010

Hikaru, Ishida and Orihime's son, yawned in the backyard. After Orihime had died and gone to Soul Society, she had become a shinigami. Ishida wasn't too happy about that, but he accepted it. Then, after a few years, they had another child- Hikaru.

Hikaru had shown promise in Quincy powers, so Ishida was teaching Hikaru about Quincy things. Of course, Ishida had work, so Hikaru was bored a lot.

"Hi-ka-ru!" Hakuna grinned and jumped down next to Hikaru. "Hi!"

Hikaru smiled at Hakuna. "Haku-chan, you know, do you want to be shot at by Dad again?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Hakuna dismissed Hikaru's worries. "If your dad actually managed to shoot me, he would probably end up in jail, or perhaps executed."

Hikaru sweat-dropped. "But that's not the point..."

"Anyhow, Hikaru, come on! Let's get out of here!" Hakuna smiled and grabbed Hikaru's hand. "Let's spy on the 13th division shinigami!"

"Hey, Haku-chan!" Hikaru stumbled after Hakuna. "I was wondering, how do you always manage to sneak in here?"

"It's easy!" Hakuna grinned. "I come in through the front door."

"What?" Hikaru stared in surprise.

"Orihime-san is easy to sneak past." Hakuna smiled. "All I have to do is to wait until she leaves the front hall."

Hikaru sighed. "I'm not going to argue..." he pushed up the glasses he had taken to wear. "It's easy to not get noticed when you're so short."

Hakuna twitched. "I'll get taller! I'm only 13 years old!"

"You might've gotten more genes from your mother than you thought!" Hikaru grinned. "Even if you have orange hair and brown eyes."

"Hmmph." Hakuna scowled. "Come on, let's go already."

Hikaru stumbled after Hakuna again.

1010101010

Ichigo worked on the paperwork as he scowled.

He blinked as he felt a familar reiatsu above him.

"Um, Kurosaki-san..." Kiyone laughed. "I think we have a visitor."

Hakuna and Hikaru twitched.

Ichigo stood up. "Haku! I know you're there!"

A piece of wood on the ceiling moved and Hakuna jumped down with Hikaru following her.

"Hmmph." Hakuna scowled. "You noticed me."

"Anyone who had the slightest reiatsu sensing powers could notice you!" Ichigo retorted. "Haku, you're constantly pouring out reiatsu. Hi, Hikaru."

"Hello." Hikaru nodded.

"Not my fault." Hakuna looked to the side with a small smile. "It's in my DNA."

Kiyone and Sentaro had to laugh at that.

Ichigo twitched. "Anyhow, you two better get back to your respective houses. Haku, do you really want to get shot at by Ishida again?"

"Sorry about that." Hikaru apologized. "Dad was in a really bad mood."

"Don't worry about that." Ichigo said. "Anyhow, I'm sure that Ishida'll be back soon, and while Inoue doesn't mind if Haku comes to visit, Ishida does. You better get back, Hikaru."

"Yes." Hikaru nodded, pushing up his glasses. "See you, Haku-chan!"

"See you, Hikaru." Hakuna waved good-bye.

"Haku-chan, huh?" Ichigo smirked.

Hakuna turned red. "I'll go back home now."

Ichigo laughed.

1010101010

Hakuna tried her best to sneak through the door to the Kuchiki Manor.

"Haku. Visiting Hikaru again?" Sora asked from behind Hakuna.

Hakuna twitched, then sighed with relief. "Oh, Sora-niisan. Yeah, visiting Hikaru."

"Try your best not to get shot!" Sora grinned. "What did you do this time?"

"Tried to spy on Dad." Hakuna said.

"You can't spy... at least until you enter the academy and improve your reiatsu skills." Sora grinned. "You're too much like Dad."

"Whatever!" Hakuna glared at Sora. "Just because you're 8 years older than me doesn't mean you get to shove the fact that you're in the academy already in my face!"

"But I am!" Sora grinned.

"When I take the academy exam next week, I'll pass and enter!" Hakuna cried.

"Well, good luck with that." Sora grinned.

"You didn't enter the academy until you were 16!" Hakuna said. "And, you failed the entrance test twice! Even though you're a Kuchiki!"

Sora twitched. "Oh, well. I'm going to do my homework."

Hakuna scowled. "Hey, don't run away!"

1010101010

Ichigo walked into the Kuchiki Manor.

Hakuna looked out. "Oh, hi Dad."

"Hi, Haku." Ichigo said. "So, did you come straight home?"

"Yeah!" Hakuna said. "Of course!"

"If you say so." Ichigo scowled. "So, are you ready for the entrance exam next week!"

"Definitely!" Hakuna had fire in her eyes. "I'm going to beat Sora!"

Ichigo shook his head and walked into the manor.

Sora ran up to Ichigo. "Dad! Perfect! Can you help me with my history homework?"

"Sur-" Ichigo started.

"No." Rukia cut in. "Ichigo, you always just give him the answers!"

"But, it's a pain looking up things in the textbook." Ichigo complained.

"I agree." Sora nodded.

"I'll help you, Sora." Rukia sighed.

"Really?" Sora asked. "I suppose it'll take a little longer, but oh well."

"Well, good luck then." Ichigo scratched his head.

"It's an hour until dinner, so you better be ready!" Rukia retorted.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo said.

1010101010

Ichigo, Hakuna, Sora, Rukia, and Byakuya sat down at the dinner table.

"Sora. What did you get on your kidou test?" Byakuya asked.

"I recieved 99 percent, Ojisama." Sora answered.

"That's a good mark!" Ichigo grinned.

"That isn't good enough." Byakuya said at the same time. "You are a Kuchiki- you must aim for the best."

The two of them looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Sora laughed nervously. _At least I have Dad to cheer me up- I can't imagine what I would be like if I just had Ojisama. How did Mother feel before she met Dad?_

"You are the future head of the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya continued. "You must be the best."

"You don't need to make Sora stressed." Ichigo said.

Byakuya ignored Ichigo. "Hakuna. Are you ready for the entrance exams next week?"

"Yes." Hakuna said politely.

"You shouldn't do anything that may bring shame upon the Kuchiki Family."

"Yes, yes." Hakuna twitched.

Ichigo sighed. _Dinner is always so tense._

1010101010

Ichigo walked into his bedroom.

"Still, Rukia, Byakuya's as regal as usual." sighed Ichigo.

"Well, it's true that Sora is going to be the next head." Rukia pointed out.

"Yes, but Byakuya doesn't need to place so much stress on him." Ichigo scowled.

"He's not like you." Rukia said. "He doesn't have natural ridiculous amounts of reiatsu."

"Yeah, I guess Sora's more like you, Rukia." Ichigo admitted. "But that doesn't mean that Byakuya doesn't have to be so, well, you know."

Rukia sighed. "Well, Niisama and you are destined to never agree with each other."

"Hmmph." Ichigo scowled.

"Still, Hakuna's a lot like you." Rukia nodded. "She's starting to do that too."

"I think she likes Hikaru." Ichigo grinned.

"Hikaru?" Rukia said with interest. "What makes you think that?"

"Hikaru calls her Haku-chan." Ichigo said. "And she turned red when I mentioned that."

"Like I said." Rukia smiled. "A lot like you."

"Hmmph." Ichigo scowled.

He lay down on the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

" 'Night, Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

" 'Night."

1010101010

**Yup, it's ended. Sorry, bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything. Anyhow, thanks to:**

**ChromeL, Zek88, Chucru, balgischan, IchigoKurosakiSotaicho, Edward and Bella rule x, Kurosaki Anne, falconrukichi, LacksCommonSense, hitsugayatoshiro1220,  
lightning rider666, kyurikochan, mushuxll, Yaiba Odoriko, kj4c0ry, FanFictionFan345, Dashui4ka, austmadman, hollownature, .o, hideki411, MaN6Al0v3r, mapleroxy, gintamachick, Nivek01, Thunder Claw03, Eternal Love's Eclipse, Jiyle, KawaiiBerry-chan, Eldar-Melda, Dashusi4ka, BleachBoy95, Grimjaww, hhamza345, mist shadow, warrior luvah 88, Maxim0,  
ichirukiROCKS, darklover, Azraelean, Tyler fowler 1, Minnoe, Crazy Otaku Fangirl, kidrou, E'Clair-Soldier, i love references, ultraanimefan, Chino-sachiko, balqischan, animegamemaster6, EmmaMarie, TuTsXxX, Freedom figther, fashionfreak94, Nivek01, iluvstorys, renroh5, tragicmat1, formally know as danni55, Ignisha, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessailius, Wolfgirlpack1923, Telekinetic Electric Ninja, keiranasmith, Fii aka Fiichan, tragicmat1, Phnxfyr1, pAnda143, kiyari817, Rishqva, notawriterjustareader, SuperSaiya-jinGeek, , Miku Aili, CP8, chrobetek reniferowy, SuperYuuki, LittleRuu, SmOrOnPwNs, TwilightAnimeLover21, ice devil cat demon, YuffiexVincent-Equals-fluff, xXBleachluverXx, Zek88, Ignisha, keiranasmith, ichigos future wife, Yin7, ash, MadameAnimeLover18, bookworm's evil twin, Hotaru-Jaegerjaquez, raae, MidnightShadowNinja, light priestess enya, will890, xXWolvesInTheNightXx, AwestruckingAmy123, minatoHaiiiii, Zangetsu50, Just Wait And See, The5thElement, Himiko Love, and qwer1234.**

**For reviewing!**

**Especially:**

**hitsugayatoshiro1220: For reviewing on nearly every chapter, and being my first reviewer! Your suggestions helped too.**

**darklover: For reviewing on most of my more recent chapters, and for writing _Ascention! _I'm cheering you on! Your reviews always made me smile.**

**falconrukichi: For reviewing on I think every chapter. Thanks! Your reviews were cool, too.**

**Edward and Bella rule x: For reviewing on nearly every chapter, even if the reviews were short. Though I have to admit I prefer Bleach to Twilight.**

**MaN6Al0v3r: For reviewing on most of my chapters, and the Isshin idea! Your reviews were great!**

1010101010

OMAKE: Shinigami Zukan, Golden!

Ichigo yawned as he finished up the last of paperwork. "I'll be going now, Ukitake-san."

Ukitake looked up. "Um, Ichigo-kun? Can you stay for a bit?"

"Hm?" Ichigo blinked. "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about the Men's Shinigami Association." Ukitake said.

"You want me to join?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Ukitake admitted.

"Well, I don't really want to-" Ichigo said.

"Just come to one meeting." Ukitake said. "Please?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Fine. One can't hurt."

"Thanks, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake smiled.

"So, when is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Today." Ukitake answered.

101010

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the sign.

"It's in the washroom?" asked Ichigo.

"The Woman's Shinigami Association took our room." Ukitake said, while whipping out a pair of sunglasses to wear.

Ichigo sighed and entered the room after Ukitake.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji grinned. "Ukitake-san managed to convince you-"

"To come to one meeting." Ichigo cut in.

"Okay, then." Renji shrugged.

Iba came in the room. "Today's meeting is about how to improve the Men's Shinigami Association. Today we have a visitor, Vice-Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo waved.

"Do you have any ideas?" Iba asked.

"Well, how about having more impact?" Ichigo suggested.

"Impact?" the members chorused.

"There's no point to the Men's Shinigami Association." Ichigo pointed out.

"Wha!" an imaginary bolt of lightning appeared behind them.

"B-but there's no point to the Woman's Shinigami Association!" Kira cried.

"The point of the Woman's Shinigami Association is to spy on people and spread gossip." Ichigo said.

"True..." nodded Renji.

"So, we need to have more impact huh?" Ukitake mused. "Got it!"

"More importantly, Vice-Captain Kurosaki-" Iba said.

Ichigo twitched.

"Do you want to join the Association?" Iba asked.

"Not particularly." Ichigo scowled. "Can I go now?"

Everyone sighed.

"See you, then Ichigo." Renji said.

"Bye, Renji. Ukitake-san." Ichigo said.

101010

A few days later:

Ichigo stared at Renji and sweat-dropped.

"See! Now we have impact!" Renji grinned. "And a point."

"Um, by impact..." Ichigo sweat-dropped. "I didn't mean wearing pink sunglasses."

"Not just wearing pink sunglasses!" Renji exclaimed. "We're selling sunglasses too!"

Ichigo turned around, sighed, and shook his head.

"Hey! Ichigo! Wait!" Renji cried.

101010

**Anyhow, thanks for everyone for bothering to read this story! **

**The End.**


	39. Author's Note

**Let me put this simply.**

**This. Story. Sucks.**

**I mean- 'sweatdrop' is not a word! I didn't know how to use:**

* * *

**so I ended up using 101010101010!**

**There's random spaces after the quotation marks!**

**There's random Japanese! And to make things worse, I _speak _Japanese but I still made mistakes!**

**Things went way too fast!**

**People think I'm a KakaSaku shipper because I accidentally named someone 'Hatake Sakura' because I was thinking of the 'Sakura' from Card Captor Sakura!**

**But, much to my dismay, over two hundred people (judging by favourites) like this story.**

**So I would feel way too guilty if I deleted it.**

**However, I really can't be bothered to rewrite the thing.**

**Therefore, I decided to beta for my silly little 12-year old self. I will post it on my new account, Namikaze Holly. Beta'ing is a much easier job than changing all those parts which I absolutely hate.**

**Luckily, my spelling was relatively good, even though I didn't bother using Spell Check...**

**I'll post one chapter/day (hopefully) starting on _March 19th. _That's Monday.**

**This story will stay up until all the chapters have been 'betaed', at which point I will delete it from this account.**


End file.
